¿Puedo tomar su orden?
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Harry Potter esta enamorado de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley y estaría dispuesto a seguirlo a donde fuera, aunque eso signifique conseguir un empleo en una cafetería para conquistar a la chica que le gusta al pelirrojo. Una vez dentro se encuentra con cierto rubio que le ayudara a superar su amor unilateral. Coffe Shop AU.
1. Club sándwich

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, las situaciones en las que los enredo son mías.

**Resumen:** Negro como la noche, ardiente como el infierno, fuerte como el pecado y dulce como el amor. Así es como debe ser un buen café o eso es lo que le susurró Draco Malfoy a Harry Potter en aquella sala de descanso.

**Hola queridos lectores:** ¡Feliz día internacional del café! Es primero de octubre y aquí en la cafetería donde estoy trabajando está más muerto que la heterosexualidad de Draco así que me puse a escribir algo ligero para entretenerme, espero que lo disfruten. Los capítulos van a ser muy cortos pero estaré actualizando seguido (creo) y se va a poner interesante (lo prometo) también estoy subiendo todo desde el móvil (perdón) ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Club sandwich**

Hoy es miércoles y como cada miércoles del último mes entramos al establecimiento después del entrenamiento de natación, con el cabello húmedo, las caras sonrojadas y nuestras sudaderas holgadas. Tomamos asiento en nuestro lugar preferido: una mesa frente al ventanal con dos cómodos sillones de tapicería negra.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Heaven and Hell —saludó la camarera con una sonrisa y nos dejó las cartas.

—Estoy tan hambriento que devoraria una vaca —mascullo Ron mientras estudiaba el menú.

—¿Que tal un club sandwich? —le pregunté señalando la fotografía del aperitivo.

Al pelirrojo se le iluminó la cara, un sándwich de jamón con tres pisos, papas a la francesa y ensalada.

—¡Perfecto! —aceptó contento.

Unos instantes después, la chica regreso para tomar el pedido. Ron se acomodó mejor en el sillón y miró hacia la derecha donde se encontraba la caja registradora, pude notar el leve sonrojo y la sonrisa tonta que apareció en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Hermione, la encargada del establecimiento. Porque si estábamos en aquel lugar de ambiente pretencioso no era por la comida carísima, ni por la música instrumental, ni por los cuadros dantescos que adornaban las paredes blancas y mucho menos por las apestosas rosas blancas que decoraban las mesas de madera, todo era por Hermione.

—Deberías al menos pedirle su número —comenté casualmente.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Y si me dice que no? Pérdida de dignidad total —replico mi amigo.

—¿Entonces que? ¿Seguimos viniendo aquí para que te le quedes viendo como estúpido? Pareces acosador —le recrimine.

Él sacudió la cabeza y luego me sonrió, mi corazón se saltó un latido ¡vaya con el amor unilateral! Pensé, con un poco de mal humor. Ron sacó su móvil de los pantalones de mezclilla y comenzó a buscar algo, cuando lo encontró me mostró una publicación en Facebook donde al parecer estaban solicitando personal para el lugar.

—Compre las solicitudes esta mañana, solo debemos llenarlas y entregarlas —dijo satisfecho.

—¿Debemos? ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Tú y yo? —pregunte acusador.

—¡Pues claro! Somos un equipo después de todo Harry —contesto con sus ojos azules brillando de emoción.

¿Y cómo decirle que no a él? Cuando la mesera puso los platos delante de nosotros comenzamos a comer y a rellenar las solicitudes de empleo. Preguntamos donde se tenían que entregar las formas y la mesera nos señaló la caja registradora. La muchacha castaña con el uniforme de la cafetería (pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un pin con unas alas de ángel bajo el que rezaba su nombre) nos sonrió amablemente y recibió nuestros papeles.

—En caso de ser aceptados para el empleo les enviaremos un mensaje concretando la hora para su entrevista —dijo en tono formal Hermione.

—Gr-gracias —tartamudeo Ron.

Solté un suspiro, aquello era tortura. Salimos del establecimiento para ir a nuestras casas, en la entrada tropecé con alguien que me sacaba unos cinco centímetros, ¿Por qué todos eran tan endemoniadamente altos? O tal vez yo era bajito, ¡bah! Me apresure a disculparme pero antes de poder decir una palabra el muchacho me silenció con su gélida mirada gris.

—Parece que esos ridículos lentes no te funcionan bien —dijo el tipo rubio.

—Lo lamento —me disculpé desganado.

—Yo también, la próxima vez déjame entrar primero —repuso y traspaso las puertas de cristal.

—Que idiota —se quejó Ron mientras comenzamos a caminar.

—Y que lo digas, solo espero que si nos contratan él no sea un cliente habitual —respondí.

Ron paso un brazo por mis hombros.

—Yo también.


	2. Espresso

**Disclaimer**

: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Se supone que este capítulo lo iba a subir el domingo pero el tiempo no me dejó además ya está listo el siguiente que subiré mañana. ¿Saben? casi no me gusta narrar en primera persona porque me confundo bastante con los tiempos verbales, no digo que en la narración omnisciente no me confunda pero es menos y ¡ahhh! Ustedes disculpen... Necesito beta. Gracias a las personitas que comentaron el capítulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Espresso**

Caminaba por las frías calles del pueblo más por inercia que por otra cosa, francamente ¿Quién te cita para una entrevista de trabajo un domingo a las 8 am? Al dueño de aquella cafetería seguramente le iban las cosas bdsm. Le di la última calada a mi cigarro antes de encontrarme con Ron, él odia con todo su ser verme fumar, casi puedo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza gritando ¡Eres un deportista por el amor de dios! ¡Es por esto que no puedes alcanzar tu máximo rendimiento! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que afecta a tu sistema? Bla, bla, bla. Sentí un brazo instalarse en mis hombros cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la avenida principal.

— ¡Te vi! —gruño una voz muy cerca de mi oído.

Levante la cabeza para ver a mi mejor amigo que en esos momentos me miraba inquisitivo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —conteste suavemente.

—No te hagas el tonto, apestas a tabaco —acuso el pelirrojo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pareces un pingüino —dije para cambiar de tema.

—Igual que tú —repuso sonriendo.

Los dos llevábamos el uniforme de camarero como se especificaba en el mensaje. Recorrimos en silencio lo que quedaba del camino para llegar a nuestro destino. Las puertas de cristal aún tenían el letrero de color rojo con la palabra "Cerrado" por lo que llamamos a la puerta. La camarera que siempre nos atendía nos recibió con una sonrisa.

—Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley ¿verdad? —pregunto haciéndonos señas para que entráramos.

—Si —respondimos al mismo tiempo Ron y yo.

—Mi nombre es…

— ¡Luna! Te dije que te quitarás el bolígrafo del cabello y usarás un listón para sujetarlo —exclamo Hermione desde la barra interrumpiendo las palabras de la rubia.

—Llegaron los chicos de la entrevista —fue su respuesta.

— ¡Ah! Tráelos aquí —pidió la encargada.

Mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaba Hermione note que algo en el lugar era distinto, en lugar de ser recibido por el usual aire refinado y tranquilo, en la atmósfera parecía reinar la tensión. Luna fue al otro lado del mostrador y se perdió tras una puerta de color gris, al mismo tiempo que salía una chica bajita de cabello negro y nos lanzaba una mirada apreciativa.

— ¿Ustedes son los nuevos? —preguntó acercándose a nosotros.

—Aún no nos han contratado, es solo una entrevista —señale.

—Parkinson tienes que estar bromeando —se lamentó la castaña en cuanto la vio.

— ¿Ahora qué? Ya me quité el esmalte de las uñas y me hice este estúpido peinado —se quejó Pansy señalando su diminuta cola de caballo.

Evidentemente su cabello era demasiado corto como para que se pudiera sujetar adecuadamente.

— ¡El piercing Pansy! —dijo Hermione señalando la nariz de la morena.

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Dios! ¡Eres tan insoportable! —gruño Pansy regresando por donde había venido.

—Pareces nerviosa —dijo Ron a Hermione.

Ella nos lanzo una mirada de disculpa y luego sonrió.

—Creo que me he pasado con las tazas de espresso —respondió.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y entró un joven con el cabello color caramelo y ojos grises.

—¡Ya viene la bruja mala del oeste! —aununcio y se apresuró a la barra.

Esa parecía ser una señal extraña porque de inmediato Luna, Pansy, Hermione y el guapo de ojos grises se pusieron en una fila frente al mostrador. Intercambie una mirada con Ron quien solo se encogió de hombros. Segundos después una mujer alta de razgos duros y cabello rubio atravesaba el establecimiento para detenerse frente a nosotros.

—Buenos días señora Malfoy —saludo Hermione.

El resto hizo un asentimiento a modo de saludo. La señora Malfoy nos recorrió a todos con la mirada y luego hablo:

—Buenos días.


	3. Infusión de frutos rojos

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** No voy a decir cuando voy a actualizar porque luego quedo mal.

**OoOoO**

**Infusión de frutos rojos**

La señora Malfoy consulto su reloj de bolsillo color plata de manera ceremonial, intercambie una mirada divertida con Ron.

—Es hora de abrir —anunció.

Así pues el letrero cambio de "cerrado" a "abierto" gracias a Luna, la música instrumental se encendió cuando Hermione accionó un control remoto y desde la barra se escucho la cafetera siendo manipulada por el guapo de ojos grises.

—Por aquí por favor —pidio la elegante mujer y nos condujo a una mesa frente a la vitrina de pasteles.

Instantes después apareció el chico de cabello caramelo con una tetera y tres tazas, sirvió el humeante líquido rojo con aroma frutal y se retiró.

—Me sorprendió mucho ver tu nombre solicitando un puesto Ronald Weasley, pensé que tu padre te hacía trabajar con él —comenzo a decir la mujer rubia.

—En realidad señora Malfoy solo soy un ayudante ocasional, mi padre tiene sus propios trabajadores y no estoy muy interesado en ser agricultor —informo Ron.

—Si, lamentablemente los hijos nunca están interesados en lo que hacen sus padres —dijo con un suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su té.

Luego añadió:

—Joven Potter confío en que su madre este recuperándose de ese desafortunado accidente de automóvil.

Hogsmeade es un pueblo pequeño por lo que no debería sorprenderme que esa mujer supiera detalles de nuestras vidas personales pero lo estaba, estaba sorprendido porque yo apenas conocía alguna cosa de los habitantes y eso por los comentarios ocasionales que papá hacía durante la cena que usualmente tenían que ver con problemas legales ya que él es abogado.

—Pronto le quitarán el yeso de la pierna —respondí.

—Me alegro, bueno estuve revisando sus solicitudes y no veo ningún motivo por el cual no deba contratarlos además lucen bien con el uniforme —dijo sin más.

Levanté las cejas sorprendido, ¿Eso era todo? Pensé que obtener el trabajo sería más complicado, la dama saco dos montones de papeles que nos pasó a cada uno. Era un contrato del cual apenas leí algunas líneas y firmé, también estaba el reglamento del establecimiento y un calendario del mes de octubre detrás del cual había una lista de alimentos.

—Como acaban de leer, el contrato es por seis meses, 30 horas a la semana, los horarios se renuevan cada mes y pueden consultarlo con la encargada que en este caso es Hermione Granger, espero que puedan seguir las normas al pie de la letra, cualquier infracción será castigada con descuento en nómina —informó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero que a mí me pareció más bien depredadora.

Recogió los contratos firmados.

—Bienvenidos a Heaven and Hell muchachos, cuando terminen su té pueden concretar los detalles de sus horarios con Hermione y luego retirarse —dijo Narcisa levantándose.

Le di un sorbo a mi té quemandome la lengua en el proceso.

—Tengo la sensación de haber firmado un pacto con el diablo —se quejó Ron fingiendo un escalofrío.

—Recuerda que tú nos metiste en esto —dije estudiando el calendario.

Luna se acercó hasta nosotros con un vaso con hielo y unas pinzas de aluminio.

—¿Muy caliente? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Luna —conteste.

—Por nada —dijo simplemente y se marchó.

—Ella es bonita —comento Ron.

—¿Ahora te gustan las rubias?

—Tonto lo decía por ti.

Lo miré con cara de circunstancias, a veces Ronald podía ser tan denso. En cuanto la señora Malfoy se retiró del establecimiento todos los empleados parecieron relajarse, incluyéndome. Luna recogió la bandeja con el té y Hermione se sentó frente a nosotros para afinar detalles.

—Entonces eso sería todo.


	4. Té de menta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Deseó que tengan un excelente inicio de semana y espero ansiosa sus impresiones de este capítulo. Infinitas gracias a _cuqui. luna. 3_ por su comentario en el capítulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Té de menta**

En la entrada de Heaven and Hell había una figura agachada con un impermeable de color amarillo brillante, murmuraba cosas sin sentido y de vez en cuando soltaba una maldición, me acerque a la figura con mi paraguas en la mano.

—¿Hola? —salude con timidez.

La figura levantó el rostro y sonrió, era el chico guapo de ojos grises.

—Buenos días, llegas temprano uh Harry ¿Verdad? —fue su respuesta.

—Si, en realidad faltan dos minutos para las siete y media.

Él abrió mucho los ojos y soltó otra maldición.

—Es la tercera vez en la semana que pierdo las llaves, Malfoy va a matarme.

El muchacho siguió buscando en su mochila de color negro hasta que se levantó con una enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—¡Aquí están! ¡Gracias universo! —exclamo contento elevando sus manos al cielo.

Abrió las puertas de cristal, encendió las luces y camino hasta el mostrador. Lo seguí de cerca.

—¿Como te llamas? —pregunte mientras el chico conectaba todos los aparatos eléctricos incluyendo la cafetera.

—¡Ah! Disculpa que no me haya presentado, Cédric Diggory a tu servicio —contesto extendiendo su mano derecha.

—Encantado —dije y estreche su mano.

—Luna es la encargada de tu capacitación pero mientras llega puedo indicarte dónde está todo.

—De acuerdo.

El mostrador consiste en una barra de color negro donde se puede ver la caja registradora, a la izquierda se encuentra la vitrina de pasteles, a la derecha está la cafetera y el molino de café, enseguida hay una pequeña puerta que se disimula bastante bien dando la impresión de ser parte del mueble. Cédric me hizo pasar para enseñarme que debajo del pizarrón donde se anota el especial del día hay una amplia y alargada mesa de color rojo que está recargada en la pared del fondo, ahí se preparan los alimentos salados (sandwich, crepas, papás a la francesa, etcétera) Junto a este había un fregadero y justo a lado dos enormes refrigeradores. Cerrando el perfecto rectángulo en el extremo derecho había una barra de color morado donde se preparan las bebidas frías (Frappes, malteadas, limonadas, etcétera) y a la izquierda se encontraba una puerta.

—Y detrás de esta puerta gris... —comenzo a decir Cédric pero se detuvo cuando vio a alguien atravesar el umbral.

—Buenos días —saludo Luna.

Detrás de ella venía un chico rubio que reconocí al instante, era el idiota con el que tropecé la semana pasada, oh no.

—Buenos días Diggory, ¿Y tú eres? —cuestiono mirándome con frialdad.

—Harry Potter.

—Potter, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy el encargado de este turno.

¿Malfoy? ¿Como Narcisa Malfoy la dueña de la cafetería? Oh vaya. El rubio se detuvo frente a mí y me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, me sentí inquieto, los ojos de Cédric eran del mismo color que los de Malfoy pero sus miradas eran completamente distintas, mientras los de Diggory reflejaban amabilidad y travesura, los de Draco eran todo malicia y descaro.

—¿No sabes atarte la corbata de moño? —pregunto sardónico.

Mire hacia mi cuello y note lo desarreglado que estaba aquel accesorio, nunca me gustó usar ropa tan formal. Negué con la cabeza y él suspiro, luego se inclinó hacía mí para atar el lazo correctamente. A esa corta distancia podía apreciar su aroma a menta que se me antojo refrescante y pude ver lo delgados y rosados que eran sus labios, Draco se alejó.

—Tambien tendrás que hacer algo respecto a tu cabello —sugirió.

Levantó su mano derecha y por un instante pensé que pasaría sus dedos por mi cabello pero pareció arrepentirse porque en su lugar metió la mano en su bolsillo.

—Luna creo que tengo gel en mi casillero, ya sabes la combinación —dijo y se dio la vuelta.

—Vamos Harry —pidió Luna perdiéndose detrás de la puerta gris.

La seguí de inmediato soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.


	5. Limonada

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** ¡Feliz día de brujas! En este capítulo les presento la sala de descanso donde Harry y Draco pasarán buenos "momentos". El fic es un Slice of life entonces vamos poco a poco conociendo a todos y demás. Ojalá les siga gustando.

Mil gracias a cuqui. luna.3 y a Asphodelus Black por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Limonada**

Al otro lado de la puerta gris había un angosto pasillo con tres puertas negras. La que estaba al final del corredor tenía un letrero en blanco y verde que decía salida de emergencia.

—La puerta de la derecha es el almacén de alimentos, los camareros casi nunca tenemos que entrar ahí pero es bueno qué sepas dónde está y la puerta de la izquierda es nuestra sala de descanso —informó Luna atravesando la entrada.

Seguí a la rubia a la estancia que era bastante amplia, tenía paredes de color crema y habían dos grandes sofás negros, una mesa baja de vidrio y unos casilleros de color gris.

—Cuando llegues puedes dejar tus cosas en uno de los casilleros, te recomiendo traer tu propio candado, nunca se ha perdido nada aquí pero es mejor para evitar problemas.

Asentí a todas las palabras dichas por Luna, ella abrió un compartimento, saco un pequeño bote de color azul y me lo paso. Cuando abrí el recipiente olfateé un aroma a limón.

—No creo poder arreglar mi cabello, jamás lo he logrado —me quejé.

Luna sonrió.

—Dejame intentarlo, vamos al baño.

No había notado la puerta que estaba junto a los casilleros hasta que la rubia me la señaló, el baño era pequeño pero elegante, los muebles se combinaban en tonos azules y había un gran espejo sobre el lavabo. Luna mojo mi cabello y paso sus dedos con aroma a limón sobre el, el resultado me sorprendió.

—¡Increible! ¡Gracias Luna!

—No es nada, ahora de prisa que estamos retrasados —contesto con un dejé de satisfacción en la voz.

—Espera, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Malfoy... ¿Siempre es así?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y me miró con sus grandes ojos azules, parecía una lechuza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Frío, extraño, arrogante, invasor de tu espacio personal.

—No, no es nada.

Luna me sonrió condescendiente y dijo:

—No le prestes atención a Draco, puede ser pedante a veces pero cuando lo conoces es muy agradable.

—Te creo —dije.

Pero en realidad no le creía. Cuando salimos a la estancia principal Cédric me dedico un silbido y gritó:

—¡Que guapo!

Todos comenzaron a reír y pude sentir como me sonrojaba. Una chica se había unido a nosotros esa mañana, supuse que había llegado mientras Luna y yo estábamos en la sala de descanso.

—Al final si te contrataron, soy Pansy —saludo la pequeña morena.

—Harry —conteste.

—No es tiempo de presentaciones, vamos retrasados —regaño Draco desde su posición.

Pansy hizo un puchero y se colgó del brazo del rubio.

—Pero cariño quiero conocer mejor a Harry —canturreo.

—No te pegues así a mí y te dije que te quitarás el aro de la nariz —contesto Malfoy apartándose de la chica.

Pansy sonrió, se encogió de hombros y desfiló hasta la puerta gris. Intercambié una mirada con Draco al que le había aparecido cierto color rosado en sus mejillas, al parecer el rubio tenía su lado tierno. Será interesante conocerlo, a él y a todo el personal.

Mi primer día de trabajo pasó demasiado rápido, entre la limpieza general, aprender a utilizar el "punto de venta" dónde metíamos los pedidos y atender a los clientes, mi hora de salida llegó. Había sido un buen día y esperaba que los siguientes fueran así.


	6. Agua Mineral

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Respondiendo al comentario de SARAHI (gracias por hacerme llegar lo que opinas del fic) es verdad que los capítulos son cortos pero los dejare de esta extensión y para compensar un poco intentare actualizar dos veces por semana en lugar de una y así avanzamos más rápido, aprovechando que decidí inscribirme al NaNoWriMo justamente con este fic. ¡Gracias por leer! Pasen un lindo fin de semana, les mando un beso.

**OoOoO**

**Agua mineral**

Intentaba averiguar el color exacto del agua que se movía con suavidad por la alberca, era eso o quedarme mirando como estúpido la manera en la que los músculos de Ron se contraían mientras hacia los ejercicios de estiramiento antes de la case de natación. El entrenador Remus despedía a los últimos alumnos del turno para poder comenzar con la práctica del equipo competitivo. Nos hacíamos llamar los demonios del agua pertenecientes a la acuática de Grindylow.

—Comienzo a ver algunas fallas en mi plan —dijo Ron mientras movía las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Me concentre en hacer mi propia rutina con los ojos fijos en el agua y pregunte:

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues solamente trabajo con Hermione dos días y apenas tengo tiempo para conversar con ella en los descansos —se quejó mi mejor amigo.

—Además tenemos menos tiempo para la escuela y los entrenamientos, se acabaron los maratones de películas de Tarantino —añadí.

— ¡Odio esto!

—Le hubieras pedido su número como una persona normal en lugar de trazar complicados planes que no darán resultado, ¿Por qué no eres directo? —dije y me pregunte eso también a mí mismo con respecto a él. Llevaba dos años queriendo decirle a Ron que me gusta más que como amigo pero nunca he podido decírselo, tal vez debería seguir mis propios consejos.

Ron se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con frustración.

—Pero no todo está perdido, logre averiguar algunas cosas sobre ella el lunes por la tarde que estuvimos juntos —comento un poco más animado.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Le gusta el café, leer libros y tiene un gato…

—No me digas, ¿ama el olor a césped recién cortado y caminar bajo la lluvia? —pregunte divertido.

El pelirrojo me lanzo una mirada asesina y yo le sonreí.

—Perdón, sigue.

—Asiste al colegio de Hogwarts gracias a que tiene una beca del 50 % así que imagino es muy lista, en el trabajo está todo el tiempo regañándonos por lo que se podría decir que es bastante perfeccionista y me dijo que sus padres son dentistas.

—Parece una chica especial.

—Lo sé ¿verdad? Me pregunto si un chico como yo será suficiente para ella.

Lo mire como cuando le puso mayonesa a las palomitas de maíz o sea como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero antes de poder decirle algo, el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato para llamar al orden.

—Buenas tardes equipo, estamos a finales de octubre y saben lo que eso significa: la competencia decembrina en aguas heladas se acerca —anuncio Lupin.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo de recordarlo.

—Como cada año comenzaremos el entrenamiento intensivo el primero de noviembre en el lago negro, así que hagan sus preparativos, ¡ahora al agua! —ordeno el entrenador.

Ron y yo pasamos a enjuagarnos a las regaderas para después lanzarnos a la alberca con un clavado. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañetear, ¡Dios! ¡Que fría! Me apresure a nadar para entrar en calor.

o.o.o.o

Más tarde en los vestidores, volvió a mi mente lo último dicho por mi amigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con un chico como tú? —le pregunte.

Ron pareció desconcertado unos segundos pero luego lo capto.

—Pues soy el sexto hijo de siete con un padre agricultor, asisto a la escuela pública de Hogsmeade porque no nos alcanza el dinero y no soy tan inteligente como Percy o Bill para conseguir becas y…

— ¿Vas a enlistar un montón de cosas que solamente tú ves cómo defectos? Si ella te rechaza por esas nimiedades entonces no vale la pena —le corte molesto.

—Harry —se quejó avergonzado.

—Y te recuerdo que yo también asisto a la escuela pública de Hogsmeade.

—No es lo mismo.

—Que dices.

—Tu pudiste haber ido a Hogwarts pero no quisiste por no sé qué pensamientos raros que tienes y no termino de entender —dijo.

—Da igual, ¿A dónde vamos a comer?

—A donde más, pues claro que a Heaven and Hell recuerda que por trabajar ahí nos hacen descuento en la comida.

Lancé un suspiro y asentí desganado.


	7. Chocolate tradicional

**OoOoO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** ¡Espero que estén muy bien! Estas semanas no he publicado ningún capítulo porque estaba en busca de beta reader para mejorar la calidad del fic y ¡La encontré! Pero aún nos estamos coordinando así que a partir de ahora seré un poco irregular con las actualizaciones en lo que acomodamos nuestros horarios. Este capítulo aún no está beteado pero espero que los futuros si lo estén.

Mil gracias a invitado, cuqui.luna.3 y a Asphodelus Black por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Chocolate tradicional**

Estoy teniendo un Déjà vu, pensé mientras Ron se acercaba a la caja registradora para saludar a Hermione y sonreírle a Marietta que era el nombre de la mesera que siempre nos atendía los miércoles. Era una suerte que tanto Ron como yo tuviéramos libre este día, últimamente sentía que no lo veía lo suficiente, él iba a la escuela en las mañanas y trabajaba por las tardes, yo iba a trabajar por las mañanas y a la escuela por las tardes. Antes pasábamos eltiempo juntos en los cambios de hora, a veces yo me saltaba la primera clase y él la última e íbamos a Honeydukes, comprábamos un montón de dulces y nos recostábamos en el césped de la escuela a charlar. Ahora solamente puedo verlo en los entrenamientos y en lugar de hacer algo divertido, Ron insistía en venir aquí para ver a Hermione, no me gustaba, no me gustaba en lo absoluto, me sentía relegado a segundo plano.

La chica puso frente a mí una taza de chocolate caliente y me concentre en el dulzor reconfortante de la bebida para no sentir la amargura de mi alma al ver a mi mejor amigo con la castaña, en determinado momento Hermione pareció darse cuenta de que la miraba porque me sonrió con timidez, yo intente devolverle el gesto pero no funciono. Ron me miro con una sonrisa y luego vino a sentarse de nuevo frente a mí.

—Hermione piensa que no te cae bien.

Resople.

—Qué tontería.

—No lo sé, de hecho pareces bastante enfurruñado, ¿Qué sucede?

Me arrebujé en el sillón.

—Nada.

Ronald me examino con sus astutos ojos azules y luego se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, oye ¿conoces a una tal Pansy Parkinson? —pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Sí, trabaja conmigo preparando los alimentos ¿Por qué?

—Parece que toca en una banda y va a dar un concierto en La Casa de los Gritos el próximo viernes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hermione acaba de invitarme a ir —dijo feliz.

—Ah.

— ¿Vamos?

—Que dices, no voy a estar en medio de tu cita.

—No es una cita —dijo y se le subieron los colores.

Alguien lléveme lejos de aquí por favor.

—Vi a Pansy ayer y no me invito a ir, tal vez no quiere que vaya.

—Si te invita mañana ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Le di un sorbo a mi chocolate y respondí:

—Supongo que sí.

—Genial.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Ron y yo salimos de la cafetería rumbo a nuestras casas.

— ¿Debería pasar a saludar a tu mama? —pregunto Ron.

—Seguro, se pondrá contenta de verte. Ahora que tiene que quedarse en casa por el yeso se aburre con facilidad.

—Entonces vamos.

Al final mi mamá logro convencer a Ron para que se quedara a dormir en mi casa. Así que por la noche vimos por segunda vez Había una vez en Hollywood y comimos palomitas de maíz (las de Ron con mayonesa). Pasar un poco de tiempo con mi mejor amigo, el chocolate caliente de la tarde y ver a Brad Pitt sin camisa me hicieron sentir un poco mejor.


	8. Chapata de atún

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Hace tiempo que no actualizó ¿cierto? Mi beta me hizo ghosting y ando triste, pero ni modo así es esto, a ver qué pasa, mientras tanto publicare sin corrección y mas seguido porque tengo un montón de capítulos ya escritos. Espero que estén bien y les siga gustando el contenido. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Chapata de atún**

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Es tarde, llego tardísimo al trabajo y todo por ese sueño tan raro en el que hacia un trio con Brad Pitt y Ron, francamente esta tensión sexual va a terminar por matarme, por suerte Ronald durmió en el suelo de la habitación y mi erección matutina paso desapercibida pero por entretenerme de más en el baño ahora llegaba tarde al trabajo. Cruce las puertas de cristal esperando ver la mirada reprobatoria de Malfoy y esperando algún acido comentario de su parte, pero en lugar de eso me encontré a todos reunidos detrás del mostrador con una canción que no pertenecía a compositores con peluca, aires de divos y en su mayoría muertos. Conocía la tonada, era Helena de My Chemical Romance.

—Buenos días —salude.

—Buenos días Harry —contesto Luna sonriente.

—Llegas diecisiete minutos tarde, hoy no hay propinas para ti —soltó el encargado.

Suspire, ya lo veía venir. En la cafetería tienen esta especie de arreglo donde si llegabas tarde tus propinas del día iban directo a la bolsa del premio al empleado del mes que por lo general terminaban en el bolsillo de Hermione o Luna.

—Cómo iba diciendo —dijo Pansy alzando la voz— el próximo viernes voy a tocar un par de canciones en La casa de los gritos y la asistencia es obligatoria, ¿verdad Draco?

El rubio la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—No pienso faltar al colegio para ir a ese bar de mala muerte.

— ¿Lo ven? Dice que es obligatorio —dijo la morena sonriendo.

Cédric comenzó a reír.

—Iré con Cho.

—Pensé que a tu novia no le gustaba el rock —dijo Pansy con una mueca de disgusto.

—Es verdad que prefiere algo más suave pero es nuestro día de descanso y creo que será divertido si todos van —repuso Cédric.

—Bien —acepto la morena.

—Lo siento Pansy, ese día tengo que entregar mi boceto para el proyecto final y realmente quiero que mi cuadro se exhiba en la galería de arte este año —se disculpó Luna.

La mire sorprendido.

— ¿Pintas? —cuestione intrigado.

— ¿No lo sabias? Luna asiste al colegio de pintura y escultura Ravenclaw —informó Malfoy con un inusual orgullo en la voz.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclame sonriéndole a Luna.

La rubia me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hablando de escuelas ¿A dónde asistes tú? —preguntó Pansy.

—A la pública de Hogsmeade —informe.

—Qué raro, también voy ahí y nunca te he visto —dijo Pansy.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que no llamo la atención.

—Con esos ojazos seguro que si lo haces, ¿tu vendrás? —inquirió ella.

—Si —respondí avergonzado.

—Perfecto, entonces Draco… dudo mucho que tus calificaciones perfectas se arruinen por un día que faltes.

—Los profesores en Hogwarts son muy estrictos, ya sabes.

La morena frunció la naricilla y puso las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas del rubio.

— ¡Por favor Draco! Tocaremos tu canción favorita.

—Está bien —accedió el aludido dando un paso atrás para separarse de las manos de Pansy.

— ¡Los esperó ahí! —chillo emocionada Parkinson.

—Bueno basta de perder el tiempo, regresemos al trabajo, Pansy quita esa música y pon la habitual —regaño Draco.

Todos nos apresuramos a continuar con nuestras actividades. Mantenía la vista en el suelo mientras trapeaba y un zapato deportivo apareció en mi campo de visión, reconocería ese calzado donde fuera, cuando levante la vista me encontré con los ojillos azules del administrador de la acuática Grindylow, Peter Pettigrew.

— ¿Ya tienen servicio? —pregunto.

Eche un vistazo a la entrada que aún conservaba el letrero de cerrado y lo mire malhumorado.

—Buenos días señor Pettigrew, por favor pase —dijo Luna.

Si ella no hubiera intercedido le hubiera gritado al fulano que aún no terminábamos de hacer la limpieza y ahora estaba ensuciando todo de barro. Ese hombre no me caía bien, de vez en cuando mientras el entrenador Remus dirigía al equipo él lo veía todo desde las gradas y hacia comentarios malintencionados respecto a cómo deberíamos desenvolvernos en el agua.

— ¡Peter! —escucho que saludaba animadamente Pansy.

—Hola linda, ¿me preparas lo de siempre?

—Chapata de atún saliendo —dijo Pansy.

—Hola Draco, ¿Cómo está tu madre? —pregunto.

A Malfoy se le agrio el gesto, entonces ya éramos dos los que odiábamos al tipo.

—Excelente —respondió cortante.

—Me alegro —dijo con una desagradable sonrisa.

En la estancia permaneció un silencio incomodo solo roto por el sonido de la música y el vapor de la cafetera. Su pedido fue entregado y él se marchó no sin antes decirle a Malfoy que le mandara saludos a Narcisa. Yo no respire tranquilo hasta que él desapareció de mi vista. No podía creer que ese tipo fuera amigo de mi padre en su juventud.


	9. Cerveza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Los capítulos que vienen son de mis favoritos, ojalá que a ustedes también les gusten. Gracias a cuqui. luna. 3 y Dolce Malfoy por sus comentarios, en breve los responderé por MP. Les mando un abrazo y si quieren seguirme en twitter estoy como dkgloomy.

**OoOoO**

**Cerveza **

Los viernes por la noche la vibra del pueblo cambia, se puede respirar un aire de excitación que no tienen los demás días, lo cotidiano se va y las luces de color neón en los bares locales brillan para recibir a las personas que gustan de salir de fiesta. Esta noche pertenezco a ese grupo de gente, incluso me había arreglado para la ocasión, no más gel con olor a limón ni sosas corbatas de moño, hoy iba vestido de negro sí, pero con los pantalones rasgados y la chaqueta negra que le robe a papá.

Estaba en las afueras del pueblo esperando a Ron que había pasado por Hermione a su casa, hubiera preferido ir con alguien más del trabajo, pero con quien fuera a ir sería el tercero en discordia, parecía que todos irían con su pareja excepto yo. Estaban Cedric y su novia Cho, Malfoy y su… lo que sea que fuera Pansy para él y mi mejor amigo con Hermione, era un poco deprimente la verdad.

Saque un cigarrillo de la chaqueta y me lo puse en la boca, pero me abstuve de prenderlo porque escuche un par de risas a la distancia, cuando alcé la vista me encontré directamente con los ojos color chocolate de Hermione a su favor debía decir que se veía muy linda con aquel vestido corto de color azul que combinaba perfectamente con los ojos de Ronald.

—Hola Harry, ¿esperaste mucho tiempo? —preguntó la chica con amabilidad.

—En realidad no, por cierto, ese color te queda bien —alabé.

Ella sonrió avergonzada y murmuro un suave:

—Gracias.

Mi mejor amigo me lanzo una mirada interrogante y yo me encogí de hombros.

— ¡Entonces! ¿Vamos dentro? —exclamó Ron posando su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica.

—Vamos —dije.

Metí el cigarro en el estuche plateado que llevaba siempre conmigo y los tres comenzamos a subir por una pequeña colina sobre la que estaba La Casa de los Gritos. Al entrar al bar que más bien parecía una casa abandonada comencé a escuchar una tonada que reconocí como Heaven and Hell de Black Sabbat, vamos que ni en mi día libre podía apartar de mi mente la cafetería donde trabajo. Busqué con la mirada a alguien conocido y me encontré con Cedric que estaba en una de las mesas de adelante justo frente al escenario, iba con una chica de rasgos asiáticos y ambos bebían un líquido ambarino con hielos.

—¿Vamos con ellos? —pregunté a la pareja.

Ambos asintieron así que comenzamos a caminar hasta la mesa. Cedric nos saludó a todos y Cho se entretuvo platicando con Hermione y Ron, ellos pertenecían al mismo turno así que se conocían mejor.

—¿Debería traer algo de beber? —pregunté.

—No creo que te vendan nada con alcohol sin que muestres tu identificación, mejor voy yo —apunto Cedric.

—Descuida, tengo un as bajo la manga —dije.

—Cerveza —pidieron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Yo asentí y me encaminé hasta la barra donde sabía se encontraba mi padrino. El hombre mayor de cabello negro y largo con barba y chaqueta de piel me sonrió.

—Harry, no esperaba verte aquí —dijo revolviéndome el cabello.

—Alguien que conozco va a tocar hoy —respondí sentándome en un taburete.

—¿Quién?

—Pansy Parkinson.

Sirius soltó una risita.

—Ah, ella.

—¿La conoces?

—Claro que la conozco, es una mujer increíblemente terca, estuvo tras de mi por semanas hasta que deje que su banda tocara aquí, la verdad es que no son muy buenos.

—Que mal.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de whiskey.

—¿Me podrías vender tres cervezas? —pregunté con cautela, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Claro que no, eres menor de edad y supongo que no tendrás dinero. Estas van por mi cuenta —dijo poniendo tres en la mesa.

—Gracias, iré con mis amigos.

—Como ¿amigos en plural? Pensé que solo tenías a Ron.

—Las cosas cambian padrino.

—Eso está muy bien, espero que sigas ampliando tus horizontes —comentó con una sonrisa.

Asentí y fui de vuelta a la mesa, Pansy y Draco se habían unido al grupo y ¡guau! mi corazón le pertenece por completo a Ronald, pero el rubio se veía tan guapo vestido de negro y delineador azul metálico que si Malfoy no fuera heterosexual estaría dispuesto a todo con él.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que te vendieran cerveza? —pregunto Cedric extrañado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Su padrino es el dueño del lugar —dijo Ron.

—Sirius es mi primo segundo y aun así no me vende alcohol —apuntó Draco.

—Tal vez no le caes bien —respondí.

—O se preocupa por mí y no quiere que me embriague a mis diecisiete años —apuntillo de mal humor.

Me reí.

—No te preocupes jefe, podemos compartir la mía —dije.

—No voy a mezclar saliva contigo, podría contagiarme de algo —dijo alzando la nariz.

—Como quieras —solté y le di un sorbo a mi botella.

El resto de la noche nos dedicamos a conversar y a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, Pansy se notaba cada vez más nerviosa conforme pasaba el tiempo y había arrasado con los cacahuetes que servían de botana, fue entonces cuando alzó sus profundos ojos negros y sonrió.

—Mi banda llego —anunció.


	10. Hielos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** ¡Feliz navidad! Hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que… aquí esta el capítulo. Muchas gracias a cuqui. luna. 3 por comentar. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Hielos**

Frente a nosotros aparecieron dos chicos altos, uno castaño y otro moreno además de una chica increíblemente guapa de ojos verdes y melena rubia.

—Ellos son Theodore que toca el bajo, Blaise está en la guitarra y Daphne es nuestra vocalista —presentó Pansy.

—Chicos ellos son Harry y Ron, ya conocen al resto —continuó la pequeña morena.

Y después de intercambiar saludos y formalidades, la banda caminó tras bambalinas para preparar sus instrumentos. Yo fui por otra ronda de cervezas y Sirius me lanzo una mirada que decía "te las estoy contando" para asegurarse de que no me exceda con el alcohol.

El grupo comenzó tocando un cover de Blasphemy de Bring Me The Horizon y con esa primera canción puede comprobar que mi padrino me mintió descaradamente. Aquella banda que se hacía llamar Maldiciones Imperdonables era realmente buena, la voz liquida de la vocalista parecía seducir tu mente y obligarte a obedecer, los fuertes golpes en la batería te hacían estremecer de dolor y las armonías sacadas de los instrumentos de cuerda podrían hacerte ir al otro lado. Bajaron el ritmo para la segunda canción tocando I Need To Know de Sleeping With Sirens, para ese momento Cedric y su novia se habían alejado del grupo para sentarse en unos sofás que estaban en la orilla del lugar mientras se metían mano.

Ron me sorprendió cuando comenzó a cantar la canción en voz baja mientras Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—I need to know, Do you feel the same? You are my universe, I was your falling star (1) —entonó el pelirrojo y cuando pronuncio esas palabras miro directamente a los ojos de Hermione quien se sonrojó.

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho así que apure mi bebida para intentar calmarlo. Las notas de la canción continuaron resonando en mis oídos mientras veía con creciente pánico como mi mejor amigo se acercaba cada vez más a Hermione, sentía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensos y la mano con la que sostenía mi botella de cerveza comenzó a sudar contra el vidrio. Un golpe brusco en mi pierna me hizo desviar la vista de la pareja que tenía enfrente hasta Malfoy que estaba a mi derecha.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté de mala manera.

Draco me miró por unos instantes con esos iris grises que parecían intrigados.

—Disculpa Potter, pero ¿te molestaría traerme un vaso con agua? No me estoy sintiendo bien —dijo haciendo un puchero que en otras circunstancias me habría parecido adorable.

Le puse mala cara a punto de contestarle que no soy su sirviente, pero una risita me distrajo, era Hermione que se tapaba la boca con la mano mientras Ron le decía algo al oído. Cerré los ojos y lancé un suspiro.

—Claro Malfoy.

De camino a la barra pedí dos cervezas más y el vaso con agua para el rubio.

—Las ultimas muchacho —dijo Sirius.

Asentí. Los chicos en el escenario comenzaron a tocar The Worst In Me de Bad Omens. Puse el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa y los hielos titilaron hacia arriba, Draco me sonrió y por un momento no pude separar mis ojos de aquellos dientes blancos. Entonces de nuevo esa risa cómplice por parte de la castaña, me senté en la silla y comencé a beber a largos tragos la cerveza que había traído, al mismo tiempo, la voz de aquella despampanante rubia taladraba mi cabeza.

I had you in my grip, but you're starting to slip, Bring out the worst in me. (2)

Una cerveza y media después ya había tomado una decisión, mi voz interior me gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero yo solo podía pensar en sus manos entrelazadas y en la certera letra de la canción.

—Ron, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —pregunté.

El pelirrojo me lanzó una mirada ligeramente molesta, yo sabía que estaba interrumpiendo su momento.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó.

—Si.

Si, si, si, maldita sea.

—Está bien, lo siento Herm será un segundo —dijo.

Comencé a subir las escaleras para salir a la terraza donde había muy poca gente, sentí a Ron seguir mis pasos y el corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? Justo ahora casi tenía algo con…

—Ya lo sé y justamente por eso tenía que decirte esto ahora —interrumpí.

Mi mejor amigo levanto las cejas.

—Ron, estoy enamorado de ti —solté.

* * *

(1) Necesito saber. ¿Te sientes igual? Tú eres mi universo, yo era tu estrella fugaz.

(2) Te tuve en mis manos pero te estás empezando a resbalar. Saca lo peor en mí.


	11. Macchiato

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y muchísimas más por comentarlo: Asphodelus Black, cuqui. luna.3, Dolce Malfoy, Yoe6669 y BIT9. Tengan un excelente inicio de año. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Macchiato**

Ron, estoy enamorado de ti. Ya está, lo dije y no hay vuelta atrás. El tenso silencio se escurrió entre nosotros mientras mi corazón latía desenfrenado. Espere atento la reacción de mi mejor amigo, pude notar como poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse pálido y una pequeña arruga se formaba en su pecosa frente.

—¿Es una broma? —pregunto ligeramente esperanzado.

Sentí un ligero dolor en las entrañas y no pude hacer salir mi voz por lo que solamente negué con la cabeza.

—Eso no tiene sentido Harry, tú… ¿eres homosexual? Pero si saliste con Ginny cuando estábamos en tercero de secundaria —siguió diciendo Ron.

Me removí incomodo en mi sitio recordando ese año lleno de incertidumbres y descubrimientos. Había intentado convencerme a mí mismo que me gustaba Ginny Weasley y que lo que sentía por Ron no era nada más que cariño fraternal nacido de años de convivencia, pero entones ella y yo intentamos llegar más lejos de lo usual y…

—No funciono porque en el fondo yo sabía que te quería, que te quiero. En realidad, yo-

—Detente Harry, por favor déjame asimilar lo que me acabas de decir —interrumpió.

Cerré la boca. Después de unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, suspiró y dijo:

—Lo siento, no pedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asentí.

—Lo sé, solamente quería decírtelo —conteste.

—Creo que deberíamos volver con los otros —sugirió incómodo.

—Adelántate, iré en un momento —murmure con la voz rota.

Lo observé alejarse de mí y en cuanto desapareció de mi vista, corrí al baño de hombres. Encerrado en un cubículo lloré por ser un imbécil y un insensato, había arruinado su momento, había arruinado nuestra amistad. Ese era el precio que pagar por haber cedido a los celos.

—¡Gracias! Ahora para cerrar la noche tocaremos Vampires Will Never Hurt You de My Chemical Romance dedicada a Draco Malfoy —escuche que decía la preciosa voz de Daphne.

And if they get me take this spike and, You put the spike in my heart (1). Las estrofas siguieron su curso y yo recargué mi frente contra la puerta pintarrajeada del baño para intentar calmarme, me sobresalté cuando alguien dio unos pequeños golpes en la madera de aquel compartimiento.

—Está ocupado —solté en lo que pareció un gruñido.

—Lo sé, ahora sal de ahí porque me estoy perdiendo mi canción —dijo la voz de Malfoy.

Me seque las lágrimas y limpie mis lentes para después abrir la puerta y encontrarme con los inquisitivos ojos grises del rubio. Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church, Where they can pump this venom gaping hole (2). Rogué junto con la canción y pareció que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas porque Malfoy se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus delegados brazos. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello y mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

—Draco —susurre.

—Ummm… —exclamó el rubio recargando su mentón en mi cabeza.

No dije nada y a él pareció no importarle, minutos más tarde cuando levanté mi rostro vi que le había empapado el hombro con mis lágrimas y me sentí terriblemente avergonzado.

—Lo siento, mojé tu camiseta —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora, me pase una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté.

—Antes mencioné que no me sentía bien, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa? No vaya a ser que me desmaye por el camino —dijo fingiendo una voz torturada.

Le sonreí ampliamente. Salimos del baño justo cuando la canción estaba por finalizar.

—Espérame en la entrada, avisare a los demás que nos retiramos —ordenó.

Obedecí sin replicar, me parecía un poco extraño que justamente Malfoy estuviera ayudándome a salir de ahí, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para buscarle un significado a sus acciones, justo ahora lo único que quería hacer era encerrarme en mi cuarto, hacerme bolita en mi cama y escuchar toda la discografía de Adele.

* * *

(1) Y si me atrapan, toma esta estaca. Y húndela en mi corazón.

(2) Alguien que me lleve al doctor. Alguien que me lleve a la Iglesia. Donde puedan bombear el veneno de estas heridas tan abiertas.


	12. Azúcar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Una chica de mi trabajo tomo sus vacaciones y me toco a mi cubrir sus días, por eso anduve desaparecida la semana pasada pero aquí estoy otra vez y estoy planeando subir dos capítulos esta semana para compensar. Espero que estén muy bien, muchas gracias a cuqui. luna, BIT9, Abyss Black y Likememalfoy por comentar. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Azúcar**

Las volutas de humo subían lentamente al cielo estrellado. Recargado contra el muro de ladrillo que separaba a la gran mansión del mundo exterior, podía sentir su mirada gris sobre mí. Tire la colilla de mi cigarrillo al suelo y la pise, levante el cuello de mi chaqueta para intentar cubrirme del frío, pero no funciono.

—¿Te sientes más tranquilo? —pregunto Malfoy a mi derecha.

—Si, gracias por sacarme de ahí, te debo una —conteste con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Y te la cobrare en un futuro cercano —dijo con malévola diversión.

Levante la vista para observarlo, él estaba sonriendo, fruncí el ceño.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —señale.

Draco soltó una risita y yo no pude hacer más que reír también, sin embargo, el gesto flaqueo en mi rostro, me sentía tan dolido que no podía mantenerme feliz. Malfoy pareció darse cuenta de eso porque dijo:

—Sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa, ¿vives muy lejos de aquí?

—En realidad no, solo un par de calles más abajo.

—Bueno, espera un segundo.

Indico poniendo una mano en mi hombro y luego cruzando la verja negra para entrar a su hogar. Frote mis manos una contra la otra para entrar en calor ¿Por qué esta noche se siente tan helada? Me quejé mentalmente y luego vi como las luces en el interior de la casa se encendían, ¡vaya! sí que era una hermosa mansión, aunque… una parte de la estructura parecía ennegrecida como si… la salida de Draco de la casa detuvo mis pensamientos. El rubio traía en la mano dos prendas de vestir.

—Tienes los labios morados —dijo.

En lugar de darme el gorro y la bufanda que había traído consigo como una persona normal decidió colocar el gorro en mi cabeza, después envolvió la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello con delicadeza, la tela tenía su característico olor a menta. No sé si fue por el alcohol en mis venas o por el dolor en mi corazón pero cuando termino de acomodar la ropa en mi cuello, lleve mi mano derecha a su nuca para evitar que se separa de mí, Draco levanto una ceja rubia con duda y yo me acerque un poco más a él, sentí la suavidad y el calor de su piel bajo mis dedos, quise tener más contacto pero al rubio pareció disgustarle la idea porque me lanzo una mirada llena de reproche.

—Hoy no Potter, no cuando estas sufriendo por otro.

Me dieron ganas de llorar otra vez, él podía ver a través de mí.

¬—Lo siento —susurre.

—Eres un chico muy irritante —dijo cerca de mi oído provocándome escalofríos.

Antes de alejarse definitivamente de mí, Draco me sorprendió depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla. Lo mire un segundo antes de balbucear:

—Bunasnoches.

—Torpe e irritante Potter, buenas noches —dijo entrando una vez más a su casa.

Las emociones se entremezclaban en mi cuerpo, toda esa noche fue demasiado para mí. Corriendo por las calles solitarias del pueblo tuve que gritar muy fuerte para aliviar un poco la carga de sentimientos que amenazaban con volverme loco.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente sentía los ojos hinchados y la boca asquerosa. El cable de los auriculares casi me ahorca al enredarse en mi cuello, daba gracias a los cielos que hoy fuera sábado, así no tendría que ver a Ronald en los entrenamientos o la escuela ni a Malfoy en el trabajo. No me sentía capaz de enfrentarme a ninguno de los dos. Pensaba pasar el fin de semana en casa, pero cuando baje a desayunar parecía que mi familia tenía otros planes.


	13. Tarta de melaza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Me parece que no se cómo organizar bien mis tiempos y por eso no subí el capítulo cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero aquí estoy otra vez y perdón por las falsas promesas (re dramática que soy jaja). Mil gracias por sus comentarios a Dolce Malfoy, Guest y cuqui. luna. 3. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Tarta de melaza**

El olor a antibióticos y desinfectante de pisos me estaba mareando horriblemente. Salí al patio del hospital antes de vomitar todo mi desayuno (apenas unos sorbos de café y media tostada) Hoy por fin le quitarían el yeso de la pierna a mi mamá y pronto volvería a trabajar con todos esos niños revoltosos que la adoraban. Lily amaba ser pediatra tanto como yo amaba la natación o mi papá las leyes, no estaba seguro de que a él le gustara la parte tediosa del trabajo pero estaba convencido de que se esforzaba mucho por defender las causas justas. Estaba en medio de mis pensamientos cuando una mano en mi hombro me distrajo.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —pregunto mi mamá.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con los rostros de mis padres. Lily con sus lindos y brillantes ojos verdes tan parecidos a los míos y James con su enmarañado cabello azabache que por supuesto había heredado.

—Nada, estoy bien —conteste desganado.

—Dices eso, pero no lo parece —señalo mi papá.

—Estoy bien —repetí.

—De acuerdo hijo, es fin de semana ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a tu padrino? A menos que tengas planes con Ron —dijo mi mamá.

No me apetecía ir a la casa de los gritos en absoluto, en especial porque había estado ahí ayer, pero me apetecía menos regresar a casa donde tenía montones de tarea por hacer y mucho en que pensar.

—Vamos —dije forzando una sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y mi papá levantó a mi mamá en sus brazos para sentarla en el asiento del copiloto, aunque ella insistía en que ya estaba mejor. De camino a las afueras del pueblo James encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar Oh! Darling haciendo voces graciosas provocando que Lily soltara risitas, culpaba a mis padres por las altas expectativas que tenía del amor. En el auto siempre sonaban The Beatles por alguna costumbre extraña que mi familia había adoptado, antes de darme cuenta aparcamos la camioneta detrás de la casa de los gritos y Sirius salió por la puerta trasera.

—¡James y Lily! ¿a qué debo el honor? —pregunto mi padrino yendo a abrazar a mi padre.

—Mi esposa vuelve a caminar —señalo el de ojos cafés.

—¡Un milagro! —grito Sirius elevando a mi madre en sus brazos.

—¡Bájame, Black! —gruño mi mamá.

Sonreí ante la escena.

—Pasen, tengo una intrusa en casa, pero estaba a punto de irse ¿verdad Parkinson? —dijo mirando a la pequeña morena.

Yo no la había visto hasta que mi padrino la señalo. Mi papá le lanzo una mirada acusadora pero mi padrino no parecía sentirse culpable de nada. Entramos al bar y bajamos las escaleras hasta el sótano donde Sirius había arreglado todo para que fuera su hogar.

—Pensé que nunca tendría el honor de hablar con usted señor Potter —dijo Pansy en cuanto nos vio.

La mire extrañado al igual que mi papá.

—¿Gracias? —exclamo inseguro James.

Pansy soltó una risita nerviosa y corrió hasta el sillón donde había una mochila de color verde esmeralda que brillaba y saco un disco de vinilo donde estaba estampada una fotografía con los rostros de mi papá y de mi padrino junto con el entrenador Remus y el administrador Pettigrew.

—Soy su más grande fan, ¿me firmaría el disco? Solamente me faltaba la suya —dijo la morena.

Mi papá se sonrojo y mi mamá sonrió divertida.

—Parece que después de todo Los merodeadores no fueron un fracaso —señaló mi mamá.

—Lily por favor, en nuestros tiempos fuimos los más grandes —gruño Sirius.

—Lo que te haga feliz cariño —dijo con condescendencia Lily.

Suprimí una risita. Cuando mi papá termino de firmar, todos nos sentamos en la mesa de centro a comer tarta de melaza y té. La conversación fue amena hasta que sin querer hice un comentario desafortunado.

—La verdad es que quede bastante sorprendido con su actuación, Sirius me dijo que no eran buenos.

Pansy le lanzo una mirada asesina a mi padrino y se levantó del sillón de un brinco.

—Parkinson, no te pongas así. Ya lo habíamos discutido —intercedió Sirius.

—¡Somos fantásticos! No tiene nada de malo sonar como tus más grandes influencias —dijo a la defensiva la morena.

—Un buen artista tiene que encontrar su voz propia y dejar de hacer covers —refuto Sirius.

—Gran discurso abuelo, me marcho —anuncio saliendo con aire dramático de la escena.

—La hiciste enfadar —dijo James negando con la cabeza.

—Iré con ella —anuncie.

—Harry —llamo mi mamá.

La mire esperando sus siguientes palabras.

—No llegues tarde a casa ¿de acuerdo? —pidió.

—Claro —respondí.


	14. Café Kahlúa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que publiqué, pero solo ha sido una semana ¿verdad? Este capítulo es muy especial porque obtuve ayuda de una grandiosa escritora para que fuera mi beta, ¡Muchas gracias **Yoe6669**! Últimamente me esta costando horrores sacar palabras de mi mente y ella me ha estado animando un montón, seguramente se cansará de que a cada rato le digo gracias, pero… ¡GRACIAS YOE! Jajaja

Un saludo especial para _cuqui. luna. 3 _por su comentario en el capitulo anterior. Deseando que les siga gustando el fic, les mando un beso.

**OoOoO**

**Café Kahlúa**

Alcancé a Pansy rápidamente, en la entrada del bar, casi como si me estuviera esperando. El enojo hacia mi padrino le duró poco, por lo que ya tenía una sonrisa cuando llegué a su lado. Me explicó que de verdad tenía que irse, pues tenía planes para la tarde, me invitó a acompañarla; lo cual acepté de inmediato, necesitaba cualquier excusa para no pensar en Ron y mi estúpida confesión. Caminamos en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que llegamos a una espantosa tienda, en la que ella se detuvo dispuesta a entrar.

Me detuve en seco en medio de la caminata, al darme cuenta hacia donde me estaba llevando Pansy Parkinson, a decir verdad, cuando dijo que ya tenía planes para la tarde, y que si quería podía acompañarla, no me imagine que, su cita, reunión o lo que fuera, seria en aquel lugar. Tal vez no debí haber aceptado la invitación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la morena, frunciendo el ceño, al ver que yo no seguía caminando.

—Nada, es solo que… no me imagine que te gustaban estos sitios… —dije con timidez.

Ella sonrío, invitándome a entrar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Es que solo aquí preparan una bebida que me gusta mucho, debes probarla.

—De acuerdo.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando la abrimos, hice una mueca de espanto al ver la decoración del lugar, todo estaba en colores pastel y lleno de volantes, tal como lo recordaba, solo había ido ahí una vez con Ginny; cuando estábamos en secundaria, y ambos acordamos no volver jamás. El local estaba casi vacío, por lo que no me costó trabajo ubicar, a quien veríamos ese día, su cabellera castaña era inconfundible, la sensación de espanto paso de 10 a 100 en un segundo. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que haberse ido a encontrar con ella? Deseé una y mil veces que la tierra me tragara en ese instante, mientras caminaba tras Pansy hacia ella, pero nada pasaba; continuaba en ese estúpido y espantoso lugar, dirigiéndome hacia la mesa.

—Hola, Herms, llegaste temprano —saludó Pansy.

El tono de la morena me sorprendió, en el trabajo parecía que ellas se odiaban o que solamente se toleraban, pero aquí, en la casita de los horrores, parecía que se llevaban de las mil maravillas. La castaña sonreía con una calidez que jamás imaginé ver en ella, pues solía ser bastante rígida en el trabajo, pero fuera de él, y en compañía de una amiga, parecía ser una persona totalmente distinta.

—Pans, hola, ya pedí para las dos, pero… —Se detuvo, al verme parado como un idiota junto a su amiga, su sonrisa comenzó a ser tirante, su incomodidad era tan obvia, que no había razón para que Pansy no la viera.

—Me lo encontré en el camino, así que lo traje, ¿te molesta? —respondió Pansy a la pregunta que Hermione no se había atrevido a hacer.

Hermione tenía una cara que decía: "si me molesta, pero no voy a decírtelo frente a él, idiota". Si todo eso decía su cara. Yo la entendía perfectamente, porque por mi cabeza estaba pasando el mismo pensamiento.

—En absoluto, ¿debería pedirle a Madame Tudipié que prepare otra taza de café? —preguntó la castaña con amabilidad.

—No, yo iré. Mientras tanto ponte cómodo, Harry —contestó la morena.

Me acomodé en la silla, sintiéndome inmensamente disgustado, además, podía jurar que vi a Pansy esbozar una sonrisilla maliciosa, antes de ir al mostrador, como si disfrutara de nuestra incomodidad. Permanecimos callados y evitándo nuestras miradas, por lo que pareció una eternidad, yo no estaba mentalmente preparado para enfrentarme a ella, o a Ron ni siquiera a Draco; aunque era evidente que el destino quería algo muy diferente, cuando mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, y el pensamiento de que sería mejor irme, comenzaba a cruzar mi mente, llegó Pansy, dificultando mi huida.

—¿Cómo está Draco? —Fue la primera pregunta de la morena, en cuanto se sentó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba, ¿qué tenía que ver yo con él?

—Dijo que le dolía la cabeza, y que ibas a acompañarlo a su casa, quiero saber cómo está —explicó Pansy.

—Ah, él está bien, supongo.

Ella me miró intensamente durante unos segundos, yo solo le regresé la mirada, un poco incómodo, por el escrutinio. Después, ella suspiro largamente y se acomodó mejor en su silla. Al parecer derrotada al darse cuenta de que yo no le daría ninguna otra información.

—Se perdió su canción —dijo simplemente.

—Es una lástima —comenté, sin saber que más decir.

—Lo es, pero bueno, al meollo del asunto ¿Cómo te fue con Ron ayer? ¡quiero saberlo todo! —dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a Hermione.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, y me miro con alarma. Pansy frunció el ceño y me miro también. Hermione era tan obvia, que dolía. Él confiaba mucho en ella, si fue capaz de decirle algo como eso; debía resignarme a que lo suyo era muy serio, mientras yo viviría por siempre en la frienzone.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿me perdí de algo? —preguntó interesada Pansy, paseando su mirada de Hermione a mí totalmente perdida.

Hermione posó sus ojos en la azucarera, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, eso estaba saliendo peor de lo que pensé. Definitivamente debí haberme quedado encerrado en mi casa, escuchando canciones tristes mientras me ahogaba en helado; ese era en definitiva un buen plan.

—¿Te lo dijo? —Aquello salió más como una acusación, que como una pregunta. Porque no había nada que preguntar, todo era tan obvio que no estaba seguro si me molestaba o, por el contrario, me aliviaba.

No tuvo que responderme, el rubor en sus mejillas me lo dijo todo. Lancé un suspiro angustiado y me tapé la cara con las manos. No estaba seguro de poder seguir soportando aquello, de verdad, ya no podía seguir con todo eso.

—¿Qué sucede? —exigió una vez más Pansy, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Qué más daba, todo eso se iba a saber de todas formas, no es como si lo pudiera ocultar para siempre, y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien, no importaba que fueran estas dos chicas extrañas, que apenas conocía. Necesitaba desahogarme, que alguien me escuchara y me brindara un poco de su apoyo. Sabía que sería difícil, que sería duro y nada me garantizaba que esas dos chicas, no me juzgarían luego de saber toda la verdad.

—Ayer le dije a Ron que estaba enamorado de él y fui rechazado —anuncié lo más seriamente posible, las miré a ambas, Hermione hizo una mueca extraña, como si hubiera dicho algo realmente doloroso.

Pansy, en cambio, se tapó la boca abierta con una mano, tras exclamar un "¡woa!". Si, eso iba a ser difícil.


	15. Panqué de naranja

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** No había actualizado porque estaba escribiendo un reto para la tabla de Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash que consiste en escribir songfics, pueden pasar a leerla si quieren, se llama febrero. El único Drarry que encontraran ahí, está en el capítulo 7 que se llama: Hacer el amor con otro. Todavía no termina el reto, pero extrañaba este fic entonces me puse a escribir un capítulo hace rato que andaba con tiempo y mi fabulosa beta que es increíblemente rápida corrigiendo hizo posible que lo subiera hoy mismo. ¡Gracias Yoe! Y gracias por la paciencia lectores y por supuesto a cuqui. luna. 3 y Asphodelus Black por comentar en el capitulo anterior. Uff siento que fue una larga nota de autor, así que nada disfruten el capítulo, ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Panqué de naranja**

No sabía por dónde comenzar, así que lo hice desde el momento en el que supe que era gay con certeza. Anteriormente lo había sospechado, como en aquella ocasión en la que Ron salió de la ducha, dando como resultado que tuviera un sueño húmedo, en el que le arrebataba la toalla y comenzaba a besarlo; pero no fue hasta la humillante escena con mi ex-novia que lo supe sin lugar a dudas.

Pansy puso su mano en mi antebrazo y murmuro un divertido: "¡ay, cariño!" cuando describí mi bochornoso intento de hacerlo con Ginny, fallando estrepitosamente porque no se levantaba. Se notaba en su mirada negra que quería reír; pero se mordía el labio para aguantar soltar sonido alguno que pudiera incomodarme más de lo que ya estaba. Hermione por su parte solo me miraba con condescendencia, y mostrando la misma vergüenza que yo al decirlo. Al no ver signos de malicia en ninguna de las dos, pude relajarme y seguir con mi relato, era bueno desahogarme y poder sacar todo de una vez; antes no me había permitido tener tal grado de sinceridad con nadie, nunca.

Madame Tudipié nos trajo tres tazas grandes de café negro, que olía demasiado dulce como para tratarse de un simple americano, además de una bandeja con panque de naranja. Imité a las chicas cuando remojaron sus panqués dentro de la taza de café, la combinación era deliciosa, el cítrico de la naranja, se combinaba a la perfección con el dulzor de café recién hecho.

—Pero si ya sabías que eras gay, y que te gustaba ese pelirrojo, ¿por qué esperaste dos años para hablar? —preguntó la morena dedicándome toda su atención nuevamente.

—Tenía miedo de que nuestra relación fuese a cambiar.

Pansy me sonrió.

—Ese es el punto, lo que querías era precisamente cambiar la forma en la que ambos se tratan, ¿no?

Meneé la cabeza enérgicamente, no quería que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran, no era la manera de expresarlo.

—No lo sé, en realidad quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos, amigos que se besan y… otras cosas… Ahora lo arruiné.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Ron ante tu confesión? —cuestionó la morena.

Les conté a ambas lo que ocurrió el viernes con todo lujo de detalles, pero guarde para mí la forma en la que Malfoy me consoló y mi fatídico intento de besar al rubio. Eso era algo que aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar, siquiera para pensar en eso con seriedad, sería difícil ver al rubio en el trabajo.

—En realidad no iba a decírselo nunca, ni siquiera cuando llegó a contarme que había conocido al amor de su vida, pensaba sufrir en silencio. —Me detuve para mirar a la castaña.

—Eres todo un mártir, ¿eh? —comentó Pansy a medio camino entre exasperada y divertida.

No le hice caso, en su lugar me concentré en Hermione que me miró sorprendida.

—¿Hablas de mí? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, ¿Ron no te conto sobre la primera vez que se encontraron? —pregunté confundido.

—No, recuerdo sus caras porque eran clientes frecuentes… Pero no fue hasta que preguntaron por el puesto de trabajo, y que aceptaron sus solicitudes, que comencé a hablarles.

—Ese idiota, puedo contártelo si quieres, no soy desleal, pero me lo debe después de haberte dicho lo de mi confesión.

—Harry, él me conto lo de la confesión porque se sentía muy confundido, siempre se han tenido el uno al otro, ¿no es verdad? Cuando estamos en el trabajo solamente habla de las aventuras que tuvieron juntos, no lo he escuchado mencionar a otro amigo nunca, y a ti tampoco, entonces, ¿por qué nos contarías esto si…? -espero que no te ofendas, pero- ¿nos contrarias esto si tuvieras a alguien más con quien hablar?

—Probablemente no.

—Ahí lo tienes, me lo dijo porque no podía hablar con su mejor amigo.

Medite un momento en sus palabras, Hermione era una chica lista. Me sentí reconfortado ante esto, significaba mucho más para mí de lo que ella podía suponer.

—También puede ser que te lo haya contado porque le gustas y confía en ti —dije y esta vez las palabras no me supieron tan amargas, Hermione era una buena chica y podía entender por qué le gustaba a Ron.

Hermione me sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

—No te preocupes tanto, Harry, al principio será algo incomodo, pero con el tiempo se adaptarán a la situación —aportó Pansy.

Hice un sonido de incredulidad.

—Lo digo enserio, míranos a Draco y a mí: estuve enamorada de él desde que estábamos en jardín de niños, nunca me tomo enserio hasta que lo obligué a hacerlo y aceptar mis sentimientos; fui rechazada y al principio dolió demasiado estar a su lado, él se sentía bastante mal al respecto, pero ahora podemos bromear sobre el asunto y es jodidamente divertido ponerlo incómodo.

Levanté las cejas al escuchar las palabras de la morena, al parecer Malfoy y Pansy también habían tenido su historia y lo superaron, eso me hizo sentir mejor, tenía la esperanza de recuperar a Ron, no como yo lo hubiese querido, pero sin perderlo completamente.

—Gracias a ambas —dije con sinceridad.

Ellas me sonrieron cálidamente y yo sentí como liberaba un enorme peso de mi alma, necesitaba esa conversación, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y me aceptara como era.


	16. Jugo de naranja

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Aquí estamos con otro capítulo un poco más largo de lo usual. Gracias a Yoe por betear el fic, ¡eres un sol! Y a las personas que comentaron el cap anterior cuqui. luna. 3 y Asphodelus Black (que lo hizo por mp) les mando un abrazo enorme. Espero que les guste y cuídense mucho.

**OoOoO**

**Jugo de naranja**

El techo era tan bajo y tan blanco, y yo estaba tan aburrido...

Miré el reloj de pared que estaba en la sala de descanso; me quedaban solamente siete minutos exactos para que mi receso terminara. Recostado en el sofá de color negro, mientras bebía mi jugo de naranja, pensé en los acontecimientos de la semana.

Para empezar, estaba Pansy quien desde que tomamos aquel café juntos, cuando compartimos confidencias, había decidido "adoptarme" por así decirlo, y cobijarme bajo su sombra. En el colegio me buscaba en los recesos para que me uniera a su grupo de amigos de los que, claro, ella parecía ser la líder; estaba más o menos bien con eso, en general, no me gustaba ser la marioneta de nadie, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para resistirme. Nunca terminaría de adaptarme a ellos, pero eso a Pansy no parecía importarle en lo absoluto; no era una mala chica, pero sí muy caprichosa cuando se lo proponía.

Con Hermione no había tenido más contacto, a pesar de que intercambiamos números ese mismo fin de semana, y a decir verdad, lo prefería de esa manera; ser amigo de la chica a la que ama Ron seria definitivamente difícil, yo aún no estaba mentalmente preparado para eso, tampoco creía que lo estaría nunca.

Y, hablando de Ron, el peor amigo de la historia, por decirlo del modo amable; quien, aunque era amistoso cuando me veía, ya no me contaba nada sobre Hermione y evitaba a toda costa cambiarse delate de mí, antes y después del entrenamiento, como si pensara que iba a irme sobre él al darme la más mínima oportunidad, como si en algún momento eso hubiera pasado. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, pero lo que más me daba era: coraje. Él no tenía razones para comportarse así conmigo, nunca las tuvo y no tenía por qué tenerlas ahora. Sinceramente, extrañaba a mi amigo, lo quería de vuelta.

Por último, para aderezarlo todo, estaba Malfoy cuyas palabras no podía sacar de mi mente, él dijo: "Hoy no Potter, no cuando estas sufriendo por otro". No dijo "Nunca vuelvas a intentarlo" o "jamás pienses en tocarme otra vez", en lugar de eso me había besado en la mejilla. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Claro, era difícil adivinarlo si en el instante en el que pisé la cafetería avergonzado y, para que negarlo, un poco expectante por lo que haría el rubio, él solamente me trato como si nada hubiera pasado. No debía comportarse así, definitivamente "algo" había pasado y yo quería saber qué había sido.

Estaba harto del descontrol en que se había convertido mi vida, estaba harto de que todos parecían actuar como si me hubiera vuelto loco, y estaba harto de continuar como si nada pasara cuando pasaba todo.

—Hoy no —murmuré para mí mismo, no necesitaba deprimirme con mis propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué dices, Harry? —preguntó Cedric desde la entrada de la sala.

La interrupción tan brusca de mis pensamientos me sorprendió, por lo que casi hago que se me caiga el vaso de cristal que estaba sosteniendo en mi mano. Afortunadamente logré que permaneciera en mi mano, no necesitaba que me descontarán el precio del bendito vaso, porque créanlo o no, era un vaso costoso, todo en esa cafetería lo era.

—No es nada, solo estoy aburrido —contesté recuperándome de la impresión.

—Sí, odio cuando no hay clientes, porque Malfoy nos pone a hacer limpieza —se quejó Cedric yendo a su casillero para buscar algo.

—Extraño a Luna —comenté más para mí mismo que para él.

Mi semana de capacitación había concluido, ahora podía entrar a las 8 en punto como los demás trabajadores, por lo que Luna ya había vuelto a su horario normal de cuatro turnos en fin de semana.

—Pero parece que te llevas mejor con Parkinson —comentó sacando su teléfono para ponerse a revisarlo de inmediato, sonriendo a la pantalla.

—Claro, pero Luna era tan amable y atenta —respondí sin darle importancia, no era mentira, Luna era más amable que Pansy, y apostaba que a su lado las cosas no se me harían tan mortalmente pesadas.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella? —preguntó risueño el de ojos grises, sonriendo con complicidad, no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado esa conclusión.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente esta vez para darle paso a Malfoy, con su usual porte elegante y su rostro frío.

—Seis capuchinos para llevar, Diggory —ordenó el rubio.

—¿No podrías hacerlos tú? —Fue la respuesta de Cedric, totalmente molesto.

—Podría, pero no quiero —contestó el encargado encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Cédric suspiró entre molesto y cansado, metiendo su móvil de nuevo al casillero para salir a hacer los cafés.

—Todavía me debes una respuesta, Harry —inquirió Cedric antes de salir.

—¡No lo estoy! —grité hacia él, pero no estaba seguro de si me escuchó o no.

—Cinco minutos, Potter —anunció Draco imperativo.

—Claro —respondí echándole un vistazo a mi croissant a medio comer, cada vez comía menos, también cada vez me deprimía más.

El rubio se detuvo en la puerta para mirarme, estaba cruzado de brazos totalmente molesto, parecía querer decirme algo, pero yo no tenía ni idea de qué.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté algo nervioso al ver su expresión de disgusto hacia a mí.

Draco suspiró largamente decidiéndose a entrar en la sala, caminó hasta sentarse junto a mí en el sofá, me enderecé de manera automática al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, además, sin saber muy bien por qué, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de inmediato.

—He sido muy paciente con tu comportamiento, pero la verdad es que estoy comenzando a cansarme —soltó Draco apretando el puente de su nariz, él parecía estar de bastante mal humor.

—No sé de qué me hablas —contesté con total sinceridad, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba el rubio, estaba totalmente perdido en la conversación.

El gerente cruzó sus piernas, al tiempo en que también cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho levantó una ceja y me heló con sus tormentosos ojos grises. Parecía un modelo de pasarela, tan guapo... Solté un suspiro involuntario, debido a mi repentino pensamiento.

—Hablo de que primero intentas besarme y ahora me ignoras abismalmente, y déjame decirte algo, Potter, odio ser ignorado —dijo de manera contundente.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, entonces él también estaba expectante sobre lo que podría pasar o no luego de ese día. Pero si estaba igual que yo, ¿por qué no dijo nada?

—Yo no pensé que tú quisieras que yo… es decir… yo todavía… y Ron… además… definitivamente no te estoy ignorando —balbuceé sin sentido, sintiendo como comenzaba a sonrojarme.

—No hables —pidió, su rostro cambio de molestia a diversión en cuestión de segundos, definitivamente no había nada divertido en ese momento.

—Me queda claro que no darás el primer paso, te creía más valiente, Potter.

—No pensé que lo estuvieras esperando, Malfoy —dije recuperando mi voz.

—Llevo un tiempo observándote, ¿sabías? —dijo simplemente con una sonrisa bailando en sus delgados y rosados labios.

Eso me emocionó, logrando recuperar un poco del ego perdido, era inusual que un chico, tan atractivo como Malfoy, haya estado observándome precisamente a mí.

—Voy a cobrar el favor que me debes —dijo.

Yo asentí para que continuara, no podía imaginarme lo que él querría de mí.

—Tendrás que trabajar el 31 de octubre —exigió.

—Está bien —dije confundido.

¿Por qué me pedía eso?, Draco sonrió con malicia, se levantó del sofá, caminando tranquilo y resuelto hacía la salida.

—Tu descanso terminó —anunció y salió de la sala de descanso.

¡Qué encuentro más raro!


	17. Smoothie de cereza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Hoy hay doble actualización este es el **1 de 2.** Yoe mil ochocientas cincuenta y cuatro gracias por betear el fic, estaría perdida en el espacio sin tus consejos. Saludos especiales a cuqui. luna. 3 y BIT9 por comentar en el capi anterior, ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Smoothie de cereza**

En medio de mis turbulentos sueños sentí una mano acariciar mi cabello, me removí en la cama incomodo queriendo taparme la cabeza con las cobijas; pero entonces escuché la voz de mi madre decir mi nombre varias veces, abrí los ojos con dificultad, y vi su rostro preocupado frente a mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté todavía un poco amodorrado.

—Dora me llamo hace un momento, parece que el pequeño Teddy tiene fiebre —respondió ella.

—¿Lo llevaron al hospital? –respondí sentándome en la cama.

—A la clínica, le recetaron algunos antibióticos, pero parece que no surtieron efecto y está muy intranquila.

—Entonces deberían llevarlo al hospital.

—Querido, tú sabes que Remus no puede pagar una consulta en pediatría.

—Pettigrew tendría que subirle el sueldo, ese miserable… —comencé molesto, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

—Harry, no pienses en eso, de momento tengo que ir a revisar a mi ahijado.

—¿Hasta Londres! —exclamé alarmado.

—Sí, tu padre me llevara.

—Pero…

—Probablemente tenga que quedarme a vigilarlo el fin de semana y preferiría que no estuvieras solo —comentó ella pensativa—, en la mañana puedo hablar con Molly para que estés con Ron un tiempo.

—¡No! Es decir… —Me apresuré a responder porque eso había sonado demasiado sospechoso, hasta para mí— No estaré solo; voy a ir a trabajar de todas formas.

—¿En sábado? —Se extrañó, al parecer mientras menos quería que se preocupara por mí, ella más lo hacía— Además, es día festivo.

—Sí, tengo un acuerdo con el gerente; además ya estoy grande mamá, sé cuidarme solo.

Mi mamá me sonrió con ternura, depositó un beso en mi frente y se levantó.

—Está bien, hijo, cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, ma.

En cuanto mi madre cerró la puerta busqué mi celular bajo la almohada, eran las cinco de la mañana, volví a acostarme, gruñí contra las cobijas e intenté volverme a dormir, luego de dar una y mil vueltas sobre el colchón, conseguí hacerlo.

Desperté y al ver nuevamente la hora, me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, por lo que me apresuré a alistarme. Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, noté dos prendas que no me pertenecían dentro del armario, eran la bufanda y el gorro que Draco me prestó esa noche en la que lo acompañé a su casa. Deslicé mis dedos por la suave tela, pude constatar que aún conservaban el aroma a menta tan característico del rubio; "tal vez debería lavar primero las prendas antes de devolverlas", pensé. Con esa idea en la cabeza dejé la ropa en el mueble.

De camino a la cafetería pude apreciar el ambiente festivo del pueblo: las calles estaban adornadas con telarañas, calabazas y esqueletos; algunos niños ya corrían disfrazados tomados de la mano de sus madres. Sonreí cuando vi pasar a un grupo de tres pequeños con varitas mágicas, sombreros y capas.

Al entrar en el local lo primero que vi fue a un ángel que me sonrió presuntuoso en cuanto me vio. Levante las cejas sorprendido por la apariencia del rubio, vestía pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca, en la espalda llevaba alas emplumadas de color blanco, que se sujetaban con unos arneses en el pecho, que parecían sacados de una sex shop. Estaba usando otra vez el delineador azul metálico resaltando sus encantadores ojos, se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

—Se te cae la baba —dijo Malfoy notablemente complacido por la reacción causada en mí.

—Te ves muy bien —comenté aturdido.

—Naturalmente, Potter, ve a la sala de descanso por tu disfraz —ordenó el rubio.

Asentí con la cabeza e hice lo que me dijo. En la sala me encontré a Luna con una brocha en la mano, maquillando a la novia de Cedric, cuyo nombre había olvidado, ella también vestía de blanco y llevaba alas.

—Hola, Luna, no esperaba verte hoy —dije yéndome a sentar en la mesa baja de vidrio, no me preocupo de que se fuera a romper, la mesa era bastante resistente.

—¡Harry! Hace mucho que no te veía, solamente vine a maquillarlos y me iré, más tarde tengo una fiesta con mis amigos del colegio —contestó ella sin dejar su labor.

—Cedric también se irá de fiesta, odio tener que trabajar, pero ni modo, salí sorteada —se quejó la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

Todos los empleados hacían un sorteo para ver quién trabajaría los días festivos, yo no participé en eso porque ya me había comprometido antes a venir.

—Cho, no hables, te pondré labial —instruyó Luna —Harry, apresúrate a ponerte las alas para maquillarte, solo faltas tú.

—Voy.

A diferencia de Draco y Cho, mis alas eran negras al igual que mi vestuario, el tema era ángeles y demonios, Heaven and Hell, ¿entienden? Se suponía que era gracioso, creo. Suspiré e intenté colocarme los arneses con dificultad.

—Dile a Ron que te ayude cuando salga del baño si no puedes solo, Harry, también le tuve que ayudar —dijo Cho quien ya estaba lista.

Y justo después de decir esas palabras, mi demonio personal hizo acto de presencia. La entrada de Ron habría sido dramática, de no ser porque sus alas se atoraron con la puerta y le costó trabajo salir. Vagamente me pregunté si sería cómodo trabajar con las dichosas alas, pero lo que más me inquietaba en ese momento, era lo incomodo que iba a ser estar con el pelirrojo en la misma habitación.


	18. Frappé de fresa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Hoy hay doble actualización este es el **2 de 2**. Si comenzaste a leer en este capítulo, regresa uno. Yoe mil ochocientas cincuenta y cuatro gracias por betear el fic, estaría perdida en el espacio sin tus consejos. Saludos especiales a cuqui. luna. 3 y BIT9 por comentar en el capi anterior, ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Frappé de fresa **

La suave brocha que se deslizaba por mis parpados cerrados me daba un poco de tranquilidad, por un momento podía olvidarme de que Ron, quien se veía jodidamente ardiente en su disfraz de demonio, había evitado mi mirada al saludarme y salir por la puerta lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron. Cho también salió de la sala, después de haberme ayudado con mis alas y ahora estaba ahí, dejando que Luna me pusiera un montón de sombra de color negro en los ojos.

—Ya casi termino, Harry, tranquilo —murmuró la rubia.

—¡Ah, sí! No te preocupes —dije. La verdad no tenía prisa por salir de la habitación.

—¿Seguro? Pareces muy incómodo, y estas apretando los puños muy fuerte —señaló Luna.

—Estoy nervioso —admití.

—¿Por qué?

Quería contárselo a Luna, pero sentía que ya me había abierto demasiado con muchas personas y eso no me gustaba. Siempre había sido muy cerrado acerca de mí mismo, por lo que comenzaba a sentirme vulnerable. No quería seguir sintiéndome así.

—Siento que me voy a tropezar con las alas —bromeé, esforzándome por parecer convincente.

—¡Ay, Harry! No te preocupes por eso, son muy flexibles y ligeras —dijo ella en tono conciliador.

—Confiaré en ti —dije.

—¡Eso, ya terminé!

—Gracias, Luna.

—No es nada.

Luego de despedirme de Luna, saque de mi casillero los lentes de contacto y guarde los de montura en su estuche; la tabaquera plateada brillo desde mi mochila, llamándome poderosamente, nunca había deseado tanto fumar un cigarrillo para calmar mi nerviosismo como en ese momento, tal vez más tarde, durante algún descanso, tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo y despejarme un poco. Salí al ala principal con la escoba en la mano para comenzar con la limpieza, me encamine hacia las mesas y, antes de cruzar el mostrador, escuché la voz del gerente cerca de mí.

—Es justo que te diga que luces muy atractivo —murmuró Draco cuando pase junto a él.

Una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa tonta apareció en mis labios, levante la mirada para ver a Malfoy, pero en su lugar me tope con los ojos azules de Ron, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y desvío la vista, mi sonrisa desapareció, ¿se dio cuenta de ese pequeño coqueteo entre el rubio y yo? Ojalá que no, al menos por el momento, no quería que lo notara.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, aunque había más clientes de los que estaba acostumbrado por ser fin de semana, Luna tenía razón, las alas no me molestaron en ningún momento y en cambio conseguía miradas apreciativas de algunas clientas, pero el que se robaba todos los suspiros, los míos incluidos, era sin duda Malfoy.

Aproveché mi descanso para salir a fumar un cigarro al estacionamiento que se encontraba atrás del local, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de otra persona conmigo, hasta que habló.

—En serio tienes que dejar de fumar —dijo Ron aparentemente tranquilo.

El pelirrojo tenía en las manos dos bolsas de basura negra, estaba levantando la tapa del basurero que se encontraba en la pared a lado de la salida trasera, aun tirando la basura lo encontraba encantador, me dolió el pecho ante ese pensamiento, a pesar de comenzar a estar interesado en Draco, un amor cultivado por dos años no desaparece en dos semanas y odiaba eso, ya no quería sentirme así por él. De verdad quería poder avanzar, dejar de lado ese amor no correspondido, y comenzar uno nuevo.

—Y tú tienes que dejar de ignorarme —inquirí con cierta molestia, dando una calada al cigarrillo.

—No te ignoro, Harry —respondió Ron a la defensiva.

Lo observé con aprensión cuando el pelirrojo se recargó en la pared junto a mí.

—Me tratas diferente —acusé volteando mi vista al frente, porque dolía verlo ser tan indiferente conmigo.

Ron se rascó la nuca pensativo y suspiró.

—Lo siento, amigo, es que no sé cómo debería comportarme cuando estoy contigo —confesó por fin, volví a mirarlo para responder.

—Solo hazlo como siempre.

—Pero no puedo, me siento extraño y… un poco incomodo —admitió.

Me quedé callado un rato pensando en qué responder a eso. Podía entender que no era fácil para él, pero él debía entender que para mí tampoco lo era, y él me lo estaba dificultando aún más.

—Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, Ron, como antes de que te confesara mi amor.

—¿Quieres que lo olvide?

—No, no quiero que lo olvides, solo que lo aceptes y podamos seguir adelante, estoy intentando hacer eso yo también.

—Creo que me tomara un tiempo aceptarlo.

—¿Lo vas a intentar?

—Claro que sí, compañero —dijo Ron mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

—Genial.

—Antes, allá adentro… ¿Tú y Malfoy? —tanteó el pelirrojo.

—Creo que sí —dije sonriendo y sonrojándome visiblemente.

Ron me sonrió y paso su brazo por mis hombros como hacia siempre, ese gesto me calentó un poco el corazón, me dio las esperanzas necesarias para creer que no todo estaba perdido entre nosotros, y que nuestra amistad volvería de a poco.

—Es un engreído.

—Tiene cierto encanto.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, luego fingió un escalofrío.

—Ugh, si tú lo dices.

Me empecé a reír y Ron me imitó, entonces la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un Draco Malfoy totalmente enfadado, que nos miró unos instantes antes de levantar una ceja y preguntar:

—¿Qué hacen aquí los dos? ¡A trabajar! ¡Ahora!

Fue entonces que nos apresuramos a entrar.


	19. Brownie de chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Espero que estén muy bien, estaba muy insegura por este capítulo, pero Yoe además de ayudarme a betearlo me dio más confianza, ¡gracias por eso linda! Un saludo especial para cuqui. luna. 3 aprecio mucho tus comentarios. Cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo.

**OoOoO**

**Brownie de chocolate**

Observé la figura de Ron alejarse rápidamente, por el estrecho pasillo que conducía hasta el interior de la cafetería, estaba por seguir sus pasos cuando el brazo del rubio me lo impidió cruzándose en mi camino, levanté la vista hacia su rostro buscando una explicación, totalmente confundido por el gesto. La expresión en su rostro parecía sombría, dudo haberla visto con anterioridad alguna vez, me preocupe de inmediato.

—¿Está todo bien? —tanteé, buscando su mirada que por alguna razón mantenía oculta de la mía.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó de nuevo y, por el tono de voz, esta vez parecía exigir una respuesta concreta.

—Ronald vino a tirar la basura y yo a fumar un cigarro —expliqué comenzando a sentirme culpable, como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo, aún sabiendo que no era así.

—A mí me pareció más bien que estaban abrazándose —dijo con reproche, mirándome por primera vez, atento a cualquier cambio en mi rostro.

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras una idea, un poco descabellada, cruzó por mi mente, entonces sonreí con petulancia. Si tenía razón, las cosas se estaban tornando un poco más interesantes, y si no… Bueno, igual podía ilusionarme por un rato.

—¿Estás celoso? —pregunté en tono juguetón.

Draco soltó un respingo y dejo caer la mano que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta, su níveo rostro adquirió un tono rosado en las mejillas, y sus ojos esquivaron con desesperación los míos; apretó las manos a sus costados antes de exclamar.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso quisieras Potter! —Se dio la vuelta resuelto a marcharse, refunfuñando algo acerca de que "odiaba a los que solo querían hacer los que se les diera la gana".

Me adelanté algunos pasos, luego giré mi rostro y le sonreí ampliamente, haciendo lo posible por ser pícaro y coqueto.

—La verdad es que sí, es exactamente lo que quisiera —dije y me apresuré a la sala principal, sin quedarme a ver la reacción del rubio.

Cuando lo vi salir, él había recuperado su estado de animo usual o eso fue lo que pensé…

El turno de la tarde pronto se volvió una pesadilla, el local se llenó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan rápido que apenas podía procesarlo; las ordenes se confundían en mi cabeza y mi caligrafía no ayudaba a esclarecerlas. Así que ahí estaba yo, delante del punto de venta para procesar las ordenes, intentando averiguar si había escrito leche descremada o deslactosada, que para mí eran lo mismo, pero que al parecer había un mundo de diferencia entre ellas, cuando el grito de Ron me sacó de la interpretación de mis jeroglíficos.

Giré mi cabeza lo más rápido que pude en su dirección, Ron parecía estarlo pasando peor que yo, estaba tan apurado esforzándose porque las órdenes no se le acumularan, que descuidó la leche para la espuma de los capuchinos, la cual hirvió de más y se derramó al desbordar la jarra. Nervioso, y seguramente por puro instinto, tomó la jarra con la mano desnuda, lo cual produjo una quemada y su grito de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté enseguida, corriendo a ayudarlo sin pensarlo.

—Si, no pasa nada —contestó Ron limpiando con un trapo la leche derramada, tratando de no prestarle atención a su mano herida.

—Déjame ver tu mano —pedí.

Mi mejor amigo extendió la mano hacia mí, la tomé con delicadeza para examinarla, no parecía nada grave, solo un leve enrojecimiento. Pensé que con un poco de hielo o metiéndola en el agua del grifo, pasaría el dolor, pero antes de exponerle alguna de las ideas, Draco Malfoy apareció de la nada.

—Ve a curarte, yo hago los cafés —dijo Draco, el susto que me provocó su repentina aparición, causó que soltara la mano de Ron como si quemara. Pude sentir mi cara arder ante su mirada pesada en mí.

Me miró levantando una ceja, me disculpé en voz baja sin saber muy bien por qué, y apreté en la pantalla la opción que decía leche deslactosada y descremada, escondiendo mi mirada de la suya. A medida que avanzaba la tarde, la cosa no mejoró pues, más y más niños entraban por la puerta disfrazados de sus monstruos favoritos, era de conocimiento de todo el pueblo que en esa cafetería se repartían los mejores dulces, además todos querían ver al apuesto ángel sonreírles y darles chocolates.

—¿Todavía te arde? —cuestioné a Ron mientras esperaba una orden de brownies.

—No mucho —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

Me agradaba que pudiéramos volver a hablar con normalidad, fue por eso que una sonrisa sincera apareció en mi rostro, casi sin proponérmelo, apoyé mis codos en la barra a la vez que mis manos se apoyaban en mis mejillas. Estaba aliviado de volver a tenerlo en mi vida como antes.

—¡Weasley! —La exclamación repentina me hizo dar un pequeño salto y a Ron también— ¿Por qué no te encargas tú de repartir los dulces en la entrada? Así evitamos que muchas personas que no consumen aquí entren y obstaculicen el camino —pidió Malfoy desde su lugar en la caja registradora, de nuevo se lo notaba malhumorado.

—Pero los cafés… —comenzó a decir el pelirrojo confundido, Draco solo lo miró con ira, impidiéndole continuar hablando.

—Ya los hago yo, ve —insistió el rubio.

Esa era la segunda vez que se ofrecía a hacer el trabajo de Ron, algo raro estaba pasando, lo sabía, lo que no terminaba de entender era "qué y por qué"; dudaba mucho que lo hiciera por buena voluntad, se notaba que el rubio no era de los que hacen favores, y menos a Ron. Al notar mi mirada escrutadora, Draco me soltó un déspota:

—¿Qué?

—Nada —respondí y seguí con mis actividades esforzándome por no buscarle explicación a su comportamiento.

Al final del día estaba exhausto, me dolían los pies y sentía los hombros tensos, me senté unos momentos en el sillón y cerré los ojos, era lo mínimo que necesitaba para lograr irme a casa. Escuché a los demás alistarse para irse, el ruido de los arneses chocar contra el suelo fue lo único que pude escuchar por un buen rato; seguido de los casilleros abrir y cerrarse, gente entrando al baño y entre otras cosas sin importancia.

—¿No te vas, Harry? —preguntó Cho.

—Solo voy a descansar unos minutos —respondí aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno, me voy ya que mi novio me espera, adiós —se despidió la muchacha.

—Adiós, Cho, te veo el lunes —dijo Ron.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado, Weasley? ¿no te piensas ir? —escuché que decía Malfoy con la voz más cortante que le había escuchado nunca.

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, aunque yo diría que más bien gruñó. ¿Qué pasaba con esos dos?

—Tengo que cerrar el local y no puedo hacerlo si sigues aquí.

—Me voy, entonces —respondió de mala gana.

Sin embargo, no escuche que él se alejara, al contrario, todo había quedado en completo silencio.

—¿Qué esperas? —se impacientó Malfoy.

Escuché a Ron refunfuñar como solía hacerlo siempre que estaba molesto, estuve seguro que estaba maldiciendo en su mente.

—Harry.

Estaba tan cansado que no quise abrir los ojos, así que solo murmuré un "¿ummm?" para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando. El trabajo del día y que mi mamá me haya despertado en la madrugada no ayudaban con mi cansancio, necesitaba llegar a casa para poder dormir, pero aún no tenía la fuerza necesaria ni para abrir los ojos.

—Dijo mamá que puedes pasarte a comer mañana si quieres, yo tengo una cita, pero deberías ir a la madriguera para que no te sientas solo —dijo Ron.

Volví a murmurar un "Ujummm" ya más dormido que despierto.

—Adiós, Weasley —cortó Draco.

—Adiós —se despidió el pelirrojo.

Lo último que escuche fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sabía que si no abría los ojos quedaría profundamente dormido, pero ya había llegado al punto de no retorno; seguramente Draco estaba a punto de echarme de ahí para poder cerrar e ir a casa, pero sinceramente no me importaba que lo hiciera, podía regañarme, decirme pesado, o incluso amenazarme con echarme. Simplemente podía hacer lo que él quisiera, ya no me importaba, el cansancio estaba ganando la batalla y comenzaba a sentirme muy cómodo en el sillón.

Justamente cuando tuve ese pensamiento, algo suave y un tanto frío tocó mis labios, no le di mucha importancia hasta que ese "algo" hizo un movimiento menos delicado, obligándome a responder el gesto y abrir mi boca; dejando ingresar a ella algo húmedo y aterciopelado. Continúe respondiendo, acariciando el terciopelo con mi propia lengua, la combinación de calor y frío era embriagante, era increíble que algo tan frío me llenara de tanto calor. La sensación desapareció tan pronto como apareció, dejándome con ganas de más, quería decirlo, pero mi consciencia me abandonó, y caí en un profundo sueño.


	20. Soda italiana de frambuesa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Gracias a Yoe por betear el cap y gracias a cuqui. luna. 3 e invitado por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Soda italiana de frambuesa**

En cuanto abrí los ojos me encontré con la figura de Malfoy, quien se hallaba sentado en el sofá que estaba frente al mío; su postura era relajada, sus largas piernas descansaban sobre la mesa de cristal, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Las alas de ángel habían desaparecido, ya no había rastro de arneses sobre su pecho, en cambio los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, también se había arremangado la camisa sobre los codos y sus manos permanecían en su regazo. La visión tan atrayente de aquel rubio me dejó aturdido, en especial porque me miraba fijamente con el rostro muy serio. Trague saliva, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca. Hablando de boca… un inesperado recuerdo se iluminó en mi mente.

—Hola —dijo el rubio.

Lo observé con detenimiento, mi compañero de trabajo, además de serio, parecía un tanto cauteloso, permanecí en silencio unos segundos más para ver si podía captar su estado de ánimo, pero, al darse cuenta de mi escrutinio, Draco se cerró completamente a mí, parecía tener experiencia en controlar sus gestos y emociones, retenerlos para que yo no pudiera notarlos. Esa era una faceta muy distinta a la encantadora, juguetona e incluso celosa, que me había mostrado en la tarde.

—Malfoy, lo siento, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? —pregunté con nerviosismo por el reciente descubrimiento.

—Una hora y media, más o menos —contestó.

Le lancé una mirada al reloj de pared, ¡mierda!, eran casi las doce de la noche y, aunque Hogsmeade era un pueblito tranquilo, no me gustaba caminar solo tan tarde.

—Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si quieres —sugirió Draco, como leyéndome el pensamiento.

—Te lo agradezco, pero, ¿cómo regresaras a tu casa solo?

—Vinieron por mí, así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

—Date prisa, te espero afuera —dijo simplemente, levantándose del sofá sin dirigirme la mirada.

Malfoy salió de la sala de descanso, fue entonces cuando suspiré largamente, me toqué los labios en un gesto ausente; su sabor a menta y café aún permanecían latentes en mi lengua. Necesitaba hablar con Draco sobre eso, de inmediato, sabía muy bien que no lo había soñado ni mucho menos, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Me apresuré a quitarme las alas y los lentes de contacto para sustituirlos por mis gafas de montura negra, y ponerme una sudadera. El gerente ya había cerrado las puertas delanteras con llave, solamente faltaba la puerta trasera; afuera el rubio me esperaba con la llave en la mano, dispuesto a ponerle candado para poder largarnos de ahí. En el estacionamiento nos aguardaba un lujoso automóvil de color negro, no sabía de qué modelo era porque nunca me interesaron demasiado los carros.

—Sube —pidió Draco.

Pensando en que tal vez el rubio querría irse en el asiento del copiloto, me apresure a abrir la puerta trasera del auto e hice una señal con la mano hacia el interior.

—Tú primero —indiqué.

No iba a dejar que Malfoy se escapara de mí, tenía un asunto que tratar con él, mi acompañante asintió y se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, lo miré esperando que se hiciera a un lado, en cambio, tomó la manija de la puerta y la cerró, me tuve que subir por el lado contrario. Por supuesto que el señorito no iba a recorrerse para que me pudiera sentar, ni que este fuera un vulgar taxi, ¿verdad? Comencé a ponerme de mal humor con una rapidez exasperante.

—¿A dónde lo llevo, joven Malfoy? —preguntó el chofer.

—Dile tu dirección, Potter.

Le dije dónde vivía y el auto comenzó a moverse, en la radio sonaba, "Every breath you take", de The Police, lo suficientemente bajo como para permitirnos charlar, cosa que ninguno de los 2 hizo al inicio. Permanecimos en silencio por un largo rato, con la melodía y la tensión flotando a nuestro alrededor, Draco miraba por la ventana con los labios apretados, no parecía tener ganas de hablar conmigo; yo, en cambio, lo miraba a él intentando pensar en la mejor forma de abordar el tema.

—La próxima vez, podrías preguntarme antes de besarme —dije en voz baja, no queriendo que el chofer escuchara nuestra conversación.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido de burla y se giró para mirarme a la cara con una mirada intensa, la cual no supe interpretar.

—Por la forma en la que reaccionaste, no me pareció que te molestara en absoluto —contestó Draco burlón. Se estaba comportando como un cretino, y eso yo no lo iba a permitir.

Fruncí el ceño, enojado por el tono y la forma en la que me respondió. Eso, ligado a todo lo demás, me hizo estallar de rabia, tan rápidamente que incluso olvidé que no estábamos solos en el auto.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —repliqué una octava más alto de mi volumen de voz normal.

La máscara de altanería que Malfoy se había puesto, se rompió de pronto, dejándome ver su frustración. Frunció nuevamente los labios, al mismo tiempo en que hacía lo mismo con su ceño, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y también estalló.

—¡Esto no tenía que ser así! Se suponía que hoy trabajaríamos juntos, caerías en mi juego de seducción y nos besaríamos al llegar la noche, pero llega el imbécil ese y arruina todos mis planes con solo su presencia —gritó Malfoy, su tono parecía el de un niño mimado al que le han quitado su juguete favorito.

En ese momento, una pieza que no sabía que estaba buscando encajo en su lugar, ¡Draco me había pedido trabajar ese día para intentar seducirme! Además, había tratado a Ron como la mierda porque estaba celoso de él, el juego había sido divertido al principio, pero ahora lo sentía un tanto ridículo, exagerado y absurdo. Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando el chofer detuvo el automóvil.

—Llegamos —anunció con tono formal.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —dijo Malfoy saliendo del vehículo, lo imité de inmediato.

Caminamos por el sendero de adoquín que iba de la banqueta hasta la entrada de mi casa, las luces del exterior se encendieron automáticamente cuando nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de madera, gracias a la luz pude apreciar el rostro de facciones angelicales que de nuevo se mostraban sombrías. Suspiré nuevamente para calmarme, el aroma de las flores del jardín delantero de mi madre, hicieron maravillas en mejorar mi humor. Si lo pensaba bien, yo también me había comportado irracional cuando le confesé mis sentimientos a Ron, movido por celos; y, antes de eso, Ron nos había arrastrado a conseguir un empleo solamente para estar cerca de Hermione, es verdad que el dinero extra nos vendría bien a ambos, pero nos quitaba el tiempo que necesitábamos para estudiar y entrenar. Draco se aclaró la garganta y murmuró:

—Lo siento.

Levanté las cejas sorprendido por sus palabras, luego sonreí enternecido al ver el tenue enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, además de la huida de su mirada, la cual la concentraba en sus zapatos de marca, ¡Dios! Era tan loco el hecho de que ese hombre estuviera interesado en mí, que aún me costaba creerlo.

—No tenías que trazar un plan para que me interesara en ti, yo ya lo estaba —dije un poco más calmado.

Draco hizo una mueca de incredulidad, aún sin verme y luego murmuró enfurruñado:

—Antes, cuando Weasley se quemó la mano…

—Estaba preocupado por él, es mi mejor amigo —interrumpí.

Solo entonces fue cuando poso su mirada gris sobre mí.

—Seguías viéndolo, él ya te rechazo, no tiene sentido que sigas preocupándote por él —dijo un poco enojado.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunté alarmado.

Las únicas que sabían todo el asunto eran Hermione y Pansy, también estaba Ron, pero era obvio que él no le había dicho nada. Me sentía un poco dolido de que alguna me hubiese delatado, pero era mi culpa por confiar en ellas.

—No seas tonto, nadie tuvo que decírmelo, eres demasiado obvio, solo tenía que poner un poco de atención.

Me sentí aliviado al descubrir que, sí podía confiar en las chicas, también me sentí inquieto por la intensidad que Draco desprendía en esos momentos.

—De todas formas, no tienes por qué estar enojado, nosotros no somos nada —dije encogiéndome de hombros, al tiempo en que miraba disimuladamente su reacción ante mis palabras.

Los ojos de Malfoy relampaguearon con ira, puso una mano sobre la puerta inclinándose hacia mí, de modo que estaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y la entrada de mi casa. Su olor corporal inundó mis fosas nasales dejándome atontado.

—Tienes razón, y me gustaría arreglar eso —dijo con vehemencia.

Se me quedo mirando con una pregunta implícita en sus ojos grises: "¿puedo?" cuando hice un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, Draco me beso por segunda vez esa noche, y esta vez me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera del aliento que pudiera sacar de su cuerpo, sus labios aun eran suaves, el contacto aún era frio y su lengua todavía se sentía como terciopelo; lo que hizo a ese beso diferente del anterior, es que ahora estaba completamente despierto, además podía aferrarme a su cintura con mis manos para acercarlo más a mí. Un sonido gutural emergió de su garganta haciendo que me besara con más violencia, torturando mis labios con mordidas ocasionales que me provocaban escalofríos de placer, "¿no seré yo un masoquista?" Pensé al tiempo que Malfoy enterraba sus dedos en mi cabello y lo jalaba un poco hacia atrás, solté un gemido, aquel gesto solo había hecho que mi excitación aumentara, sin embargo, el rubio se separó de mis labios, solo para dirigirse hasta mi oído y susurrar:

—Vuelve a decir que no somos nada, Potter.

Draco me miró por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, vi el lujoso auto alejarse por la calle, me quedé de pie frente a mi puerta con la respiración agitada y las piernas vueltas gelatina.


	21. Muffin de moras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Esa es una doble actualización este es el **1 de 2** y pronto traeré uno más, llegamos ¡por fin! al romance de mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo mágico. Gracias a la salsita de mis tacos, Yoe por el betear el fic. Saludos especiales para cuqui.l una. 3 y Dolce Malfoy, gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Muffin de moras**

Me desperté sobresaltado al oír la alarma de mi celular sonar, maldije por lo bajo y me apresuré a buscar, a tientas sobre el colchón, mi teléfono. Apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por recordar el increíble beso que compartí con Malfoy, quería verlo pronto para hablar con él o para devorarle la boca otra vez, lo que pasara primero. Una sonrisa boba apareció en mis labios cuando me imagine la escena, al mismo tiempo, mis dedos chocaron con el aparato que seguía reproduciendo el irritante sonido de "Golden Bell". Una vez apagada la alarma, me acosté boca arriba para revisar mis notificaciones y de inmediato se esfumó mi buen humor.

Tenía un recordatorio de mi calendario, que anunciaba el inicio de mi entrenamiento intensivo en el lago negro, golpeé mi frente con la mano, lo había olvidado por completo. Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas para seguir inspeccionando el teléfono, abrí WhatsApp encontrando dos mensajes: uno de Parvati, donde me amenazaba con quitar mi nombre del proyecto, si no me apresuraba a mandarle mi parte del trabajo antes de las tres, ya que a esa hora pensaba ir a imprimirlo; mierda no llevaba ni la mitad. El otro mensaje era de mi mamá diciendo que Teddy estaba mejor, por lo que regresaría esa noche y me pedía por favor, lavar la ropa. Suspiré, ese sería un largo y ajetreado domingo.

Estaba por levantarme de la cama cuando apareció un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido.

+73 2 55 6509 4514: _Necesito que confirmes tu horario de trabajo para este mes. _

Y eso era todo, nada más que eso. Fruncí el ceño extrañado, ¿Quién te manda un mensaje sin siquiera saludar o presentarse adecuadamente? Toqué la foto de perfil del número desconocido, se trataba de una pieza de ajedrez de cristal, estaba casi seguro de que era la reina; recuerdos de un Ron de nueve años intentando hacer que aprendiera a jugar ajedrez, sin éxito claro está, atravesaron mi mente. Toqué la "i" para ver la información del contacto, en la esquina ponía D. Malfoy, su estado era la famosa ecuación de Einstein: "E=mc2". Se me aceleró el pulso y un dolorcillo agradable se instaló en mi estómago, era él, definitivamente, era Draco. Escribí a toda velocidad.

Harry: _¿Eres Malfoy, verdad?_

+73 2 55 6509 4514: _Eso es obvio, Potter._

Me apresuré a añadir el contacto antes de responderle, totalmente emocionado.

Harry: _¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? _

D. Malfoy: _Está en tu solicitud de empleo. _

Levanté las cejas, sorprendido de que Draco se hubiera tomado la molestia de averiguar mi número, era obvio que quería saber más acerca de eso.

Harry: _¿Buscaste mi número en la solicitud de empleo? _

D. Malfoy: _No tiene nada de raro, los gerentes tenemos los números de teléfono de todos los empleados. _

En realidad no estaba decepcionado por su declaración, claro que no.

Harry: _Pensé que los horarios se arreglaban con Hermione. _

D. Malfoy: _En general sí, pero… _

Harry: _¿Pero? _

D. Malfoy: _Digamos que esta es una situación especial, en realidad, esta es solo una excusa para hablar contigo._

Dejé caer el teléfono en la cama y me cubrí el rostro con las manos, solté un grito de emoción, muy poco masculino, para luego sonreír como un idiota. Ese hombre iba a matarme en cualquier momento.

Harry: _En ese caso, con gusto confirmare mi horario._

D. Malfoy: _¿Está bien si nos reunimos hoy? para resolver lo del horario quiero decir, obviamente._

Harry: _¿Ese es un pretexto para verme?_

D. Malfoy: _No seas tan engreído, Potter._

Solté una risita.

Harry:_ Quiero verte, Draco, pero hoy estoy realmente ocupado._

D. Malfoy:_ ¿Enserio? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Harry:_ Tarea, lavar ropa, almuerzo con los Weasley e iré al lago negro._

D. Malfoy: _¿A Hogwarts? ¿Por qué?_

Harry: _Entrenamiento de natación._

D. Malfoy: _¿A qué hora iras a Hogwarts?_

Harry: _5 pm._

D. Malfoy: _Puedo llevarte hasta ahí y verte entrenar, luego podríamos ir a cenar, si quieres._

Harry: _¿De verdad? ¿No será aburrido para ti?_

D. Malfoy:_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Verte en traje de baño? _

D. Malfoy: _Creo que podré soportarlo._

Me sonrojé.

Harry: _Está bien, acepto._

D. Malfoy:_ Pasaré por tu casa al cuarto para las 5._

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente cuando escribí la siguiente frase:

Harry: _Es una cita._

Al avanzar el día, también lo hacían mis tareas realizadas, era agradable poner una equis imaginaria, en mi lista mental de cosas por hacer, cada vez que terminaba algo. Una vez que terminé de tender la ropa, salí de la casa para almorzar con los Weasley, extrañaba un poco a toda la familia, la última vez que estuve ahí, había sido hace casi dos meses. Nuestras casas estaban relativamente cerca, por lo que, tres cuadras más adelante, ya estaba frente a la casa de los pelirrojos. Personalmente, adoraba aquella casa construida con diferentes estilos arquitectónicos mezclados entre sí, me encantaba su peculiaridad y como parecía una torre de jenga que, en cualquier momento, se derrumbaría si una pieza del intrincado diseño se desprendía, pero mi lugar favorito de todos era el jardín trasero, donde se alzaban los invernaderos que servían para el cultivo de vegetales del señor Weasley.

Presioné el timbre de la entrada, debajo de este había una placa de azulejo donde ponía: "La madriguera". La puerta se abrió de golpe y comenzó a salir un agradable aroma a pan recién horneado. Exclamé un "¡ummm!" sin poder evitarlo.

—Mamá preparó muffins de moras, pasa —dijo Ginny.

La menor de los Weasley me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa siguiéndola hasta la cocina. Nosotros ya habíamos superado la etapa de incomodidad que se tiene después de terminar una relación, ahora éramos algo así como amigos, ninguno de los dos deseaba que las cosas terminaran mal, a pesar de las circunstancias en que lo habíamos hecho. En la cocina solo estaba Molly que me abrazo en cuanto me vio.

—¡Querido, te extrañamos mucho! —exclamó la señora Weasley.

—Y yo a ustedes —dije en tono cariñoso.

—Ginny, trae a tu padre y a los gemelos del invernadero —pidió Molly y agregó—: Harry, tú ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió y al cabo de unos minutos, ya estábamos disfrutando de la sazón que solo la matriarca podía darles a sus comidas. Durante el almuerzo nos pusimos al día sobre calificaciones, trabajo, los famosos jitomates del señor Weasley, y en cómo se encontraban de salud los miembros de la familia que no estaban con nosotros porque: o se encontraban en sus respectivas casas con sus familias o salieron a realizar algunas diligencias aprovechando que era fin de semana, fue una comida muy agradable, estaba feliz de haber ido y compartir con ellos. Le eché un vistazo al reloj de mi teléfono, tenía que apresurarme si quería llegar a casa a tiempo para arreglarme para mi cita con Draco. Me apresuré a despedirme de todos, Molly insistió en que me llevará algunos de los muffins que había preparado y Ginny quiso acompañarme hasta la puerta.

—Harry, espera —me llamó la pelirroja cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la verja del patio delantero.

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —pregunté curioso.

—Escuché que Ron está saliendo con una chica —dijo mirándome a los ojos, atenta a mi reacción.

Le sonreí y asentí.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Cómo estás? Realmente pensé que mi hermano y tú saldrían algún día; de hecho, aunque nadie lo dijera, todos lo pensamos.

—¿Enserio? —pregunté con algo de sorpresa en la voz.

—Bueno, Ron nunca había tenido una novia antes y parecía muy cercano a ti, además… desde ese incidente, sospeché que no eran las chicas las que… —interrumpió sus palabras luciendo ligeramente avergonzada. Nunca habíamos vuelto a hablar de ese día, era un tema vergonzoso para ambos.

—No te preocupes por nada, Ginny, ahora estoy saliendo con alguien… o algo así —le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza, ella la apartó de un manotazo.

—Es un chico, ¿verdad? Si no, no voy a tomarme demasiado bien lo que pasó entre nosotros —dijo casi de manera amenazante.

—Es un chico —afirmé.

—Entonces te perdono por mi orgullo herido —sonrió aliviada, mientras me miraba de manera cómplice—, me gustaría saber más sobre ese chico.

—Después podemos salir para conversar —propuse.

—Definitivamente, sí.

—De acuerdo, envíame un mensaje cuando estés libre, adiós, Ginny —me despedí.

—Lo haré, adiós, Harry —exclamó la pelirroja.

Me alejé a paso rápido hasta mi casa con una canasta llena de muffins y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, podía sentir que nuestra pequeña conversación había cerrado un incómodo capítulo de mi vida, por fin podía dejar eso atrás y avanzar hacia algo mejor.


	22. Té verde

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Esa es una doble actualización este es el** 2 de 2** y pronto traeré uno más, llegamos ¡por fin! al romance de mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo mágico. Gracias a la salsita de mis tacos, Yoe por el betear el fic. Saludos especiales para cuqui.l una. 3 y Dolce Malfoy, gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

** Té verde **

Me miré al espejo una última vez antes de salir de mi casa, pensé seriamente en ponerme una camisa y zapatos, después de todo se suponía que Draco me llevaría a cenar, pero deseche la idea de inmediato, ya que sería incomodo andar con esa apariencia por los terrenos de Hogwarts; en su lugar me puse jeans y tenis, además de mi sudadera menos holgada, estaba a gusto con mi apariencia, me veía bastante bien, estaba listo para impactar al rubio. El ruido de un motor en la entrada me alertó de que Malfoy ya había llegado, salí de prisa encontrándome con una imagen increíble, de alguna manera, el rubio siempre lograba sorprenderme. Ahí, justo frente a mi casa, estaba Malfoy montado en una motocicleta de color plata, observé con la boca abierta (literalmente) como apagaba el motor, se quitaba el casco rojo brillante y sacudía su melena rubia para después mirarme con una sonrisa, orgulloso de lo que había logrado en mí. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que mi cerebro decidiera funcionar otra vez, me aclare la garganta y me acerque a él.

—Hola —dije sin aliento.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Draco señalando una bolsa de plástico reciclada con el logo de una librería que tenía en la mano.

—¡Ah! Son tus cosas, las acabo de lavar —contesté abriendo la bolsa para sacar su bufanda y su gorro.

—Hace un poco de frío, ¿Por qué no me las pones? —dijo sonriendo.

Paso su pierna derecha sobre el asiento para poder quedar sentado de frente hacia mí, lo miré de arriba abajo, llevaba puestos una chaqueta, botas y guantes negros de motorista, además de jeans azul oscuro y playera blanca, su estilo era casual y, aun así, parecía modelo; trague saliva. Le coloqué con cuidado la bufanda sobre el cuello, por un momento nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia, eso me dejo claramente turbado, con las mejillas ardiendo, le lancé una rápida mirada a los labios del rubio que en ese momento formaban una sonrisilla petulante, no pude resistirme a querer borrar toda esa arrogancia con un beso, así que solo lo hice.

—¡No recuerdo que me preguntaras si quería ser besado! —exclamó divertido el rubio cuando me aleje de él.

Crucé mis brazos a la altura del pecho y fruncí el ceño, ¿íbamos a pelear por esto? ¿De nuevo?

—Pero, solo para aclararlo, yo siempre voy a desearlo, Potter —agregó rápidamente al ver mis gestos, logrando que mi expresión se ablandara de inmediato, sonreí tímidamente.

—Estas siendo muy directo últimamente —mencioné.

—Me ha quedado claro que eres un idiota que no sabe captar las indirectas, así que decidí cambiar de estrategia —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No pude sentirme ofendido, a pesar de su claro insulto, porque en este momento lo estaba encontrando realmente encantador.

—Sube o llegaremos tarde —instó Malfoy pasándome un casco que guardaba debajo del asiento.

Me puse el casco notando que aún tenía la bolsa de plástico con el gorro de Draco en la mano, la guarde en mi mochila, ya se lo daría más adelante, y me monte en la moto detrás del rubio.

—Sujétate fuerte —exclamó sobre el ruido del motor.

Una vez que aferré mis manos en la cintura de Malfoy, arrancamos en dirección al lago negro. El camino hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, fue silencioso y agradable, podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Draco frente a mí, su perfume invadiendo mis sentidos, el aire golpeando mi cuerpo y el suave ronroneo del motor, todo era perfecto y, aunque deseaba quedarme allí para siempre, a mí me pareció desesperadamente corto. Llegamos exactamente en quince minutos a la enorme verja de color negro, donde nos esperaba el celador Filch para abrir la puerta, nos lanzó una mirada llena de odio cuando pasamos por su lado, algo muy normal en él quien siempre lanzaba miradas mortales a todos los alumnos. Delante de nosotros se alzaba el imponente castillo, que había sido adaptado como escuela para que miles de estudiantes de preparatoria y universidad estudiaran ahí, aunque ya había estado allí el año pasado, la magnificencia de aquella construcción no dejaba de impresionarme.

Draco se desvió a la derecha del camino, enfrente del campo de futbol había un improvisado estacionamiento, para que los espectadores de los partidos pudieran dejar sus vehículos. Aparcamos ahí. Recorrimos el resto del camino al lago a pie.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta esperar? —pregunté.

—Ya te había dicho que no, si las vistas no consiguen impresionarme, traje un libro para leer —contestó el rubio señalando un bolso gris que llevaba cruzado al pecho. No lo había notado hasta que él lo señaló.

—De acuerdo.

Mi equipo se encontraba completo al pie del lago para el momento de mi llegada, habían dejado sus pertenencias bajo la sombra de un árbol, incluyendo su ropa.

—Bienvenido, Harry, estamos por comenzar, quítate la ropa y comienza a estirar —dijo el entrenador en cuanto me vio.

—Sí, señor —contesté con una sonrisa.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que eso sonó muy sexual? —preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza, divertido, Malfoy se encogió de hombros. Dejé mi mochila en el césped y comencé a desvestirme, sintiéndome ligeramente cohibido porque el rubio no despegaba la mirada de mí, cuando solo tuve puesto el traje de baño, que tenía debajo de la ropa, Draco soltó un silbido apreciativo.

—¡Qué buenos músculos, Potter! —alabó.

—Comienzo a arrepentirme por dejar que vinieras.

—No seas tímido, iré a sentarme por allá —dijo Draco señalando una banca de hierro cercana.

—Bien.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi equipo, Ron me lanzó una mirada interrogante a la que solo respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Después de los estiramientos nos adentramos en el agua que, por supuesto estaba helada; todos nosotros, sin excepción, maldijimos en voz alta y comenzamos a nadar, la temperatura en la alberca de la acuática era de por si baja para poder prepararnos, pero comparada con la del lago negro casi parecía un chiste. El entrenador nos dio las instrucciones pertinentes y después fue a sentarse junto a Draco, me pregunté de qué estarían hablando. Dos horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el entrenamiento finalizó. Recogimos nuestras pertenencias para después desfilar hasta los vestidores del campo de futbol, donde nos bañamos y cambiamos.

—Viniste con Malfoy —dijo Ron cuando me preparaba para salir.

—Sí —contesté simplemente.

—¿Van enserio? —preguntó cauteloso.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—No lo sé, somos amigos y no me lo habías comentado.

Me detuve en la puerta para mirarlo, el resto de los chicos ya había salido.

—¿Es enserio?

—Por supuesto, compañero, además yo… tengo cosas que quiero contarte también —dijo algo avergonzado.

Sonreí.

—De acuerdo, cuando tengamos algún momento libre hay que conversar.

—Genial.

Me encontré con Draco que me esperaba en el estacionamiento, ya se había subido a la motocicleta y miraba distraídamente su celular.

—¡Hey! —exclamé para llamar su atención cuando estaba relativamente cerca de él.

Levantó la vista y me sonrió, luego cruzo los brazos e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en dirección a Ron.

—Weasley —dijo el rubio en lo que pareció un seco saludo.

Ron levantó las cejas molesto, intercambió una mirada conmigo para después decir:

—Malfoy.

—No olvides confirmar tu horario para este mes, comadreja.

—¿Acabas de llamarme…? —comenzó a decir Ron con una clara molestia en la voz, las cosas estaban por ponerse feas si continuaban por ese camino.

—Vamos, Draco, muero de hambre —interrumpí a mi amigo, antes de que todo fuera peor, y me apresuré a subir detrás de Malfoy.

En unos minutos, dejamos atrás el castillo para regresar al pueblo, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el lugar al que me llevaría Malfoy.


	23. Aceitunas negras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Esta es la primera cita de estos dos y la verdad me gustó mucho como quedo, todo cursi y demás.

Gracias a mi querida Yoe por betear el fic.

Un saludo especial para cuqui. luna. 3 por comentar el capítulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Aceitunas negras **

Una verdad innegable de Hogsmeade, es que tiene todo el encanto y misticismo de ser un pueblito mágico, por lo cual yo lo adoraba; a pesar de haberme mudado allí desde hace seis años, todavía no había explorado todo el panorama que esa pequeña localidad podía ofrecerme, prueba de eso era el establecimiento que se encontraba frente a mis ojos: Las Tres Escobas, pizzería. Draco dejó la moto aparcada frente a la ventana del establecimiento y nos encaminamos a la entrada; el lugar en sí mismo era rustico y acogedor. Mesas de madera cubiertas por manteles a cuadros, blancos y rojos, paredes de color arena y velas, todo muy bonito en realidad.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo, enseguida apareció la mesera para dejarnos las cartas, inspeccione los sabores decidiendo al instante que quería una de pepperoni.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos esta? —preguntó Malfoy señalando una que incluía carne de res, pimientos y aceitunas negras.

—Eh, yo pensé más en pepperoni, no soy fan de las aceitunas.

Draco me miró con una ceja levantada y una mueca despectiva en los labios.

—¿Estás seguro? Estas son pizzas artesanales, no de una cadena comercial de comida rápida.

—Insisto —dije con un tono de molestia en la voz.

Me desagradaba esa actitud elitista que mostraba el rubio a veces.

—Como quieras —dijo finalmente Draco, cortando la discusión. Supuse que a él le molestaba que yo no mostrara su misma actitud elitista.

Pedimos una pizza mediana, mitad pepperoni mitad aceitunas, junto con dos cervezas de la casa. El silencio reinó durante unos incómodos minutos, estaba nervioso no podía negar aquello, no sabía qué decir ni cómo comportarme; además seguía pensando en la actitud que tenía Draco en algunas cosas, pero no me iba a poner exquisito en ese respecto, el rubio me había empezado a gustar de verdad desde hace ya algún tiempo, y debía recordarme que yo no era precisamente una monedita de oro. Nos trajeron las cervezas primero, aproveche para darle un sorbo buscando calmarme un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —pregunté para romper el silencio que me empezaba a incomodar.

Luego me sentí como un idiota al hacer una pregunta tan tonta. Draco me sonrió burlón, pero en lugar de hacer algún comentario al respecto, contestó:

—Azul metálico.

Asentí.

—Ese color se ve bien en tus ojos.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Draco, de repente interesado, inclinándose hacia mí.

—Por supuesto, lo noté aquella vez en la casa de los gritos —levanté la botella de cerveza y lo señalé—, esa noche dijiste que podría contagiarte algo si mezclabas tu saliva conmigo, ¿cambiaste de idea?

—No me lo tomes en cuenta, Potter, ese día no estaba de buen humor —dijo negando con la cabeza—, pero luego… —agregó mirándome a los ojos— las cosas se pusieron interesantes.

—Ah —dije simplemente, momentáneamente aturdido por la intensidad de su mirada en mí.

Me quede callado por un momento mientras ponían la pizza delante de nosotros, de inmediato se me hizo agua la boca, tenía un olor delicioso y yo tenía mucha hambre luego del intenso entrenamiento.

—Sé que no te gustan las aceitunas, pero intenta con una rebanada, tal vez te guste.

—De acuerdo. —Terminé por aceptar aún no muy convencido, pero Draco lo había pedido de manera amable y no tenía ninguna razón para negarme a probar algo nuevo.

Tomé una de las rebanadas de Malfoy, cuando le di un mordisco mis papilas gustativas saltaron de gusto, por lo que no pude evitar soltar una exclamación de deleite.

—¡Esta buenísima! —dije asombrado.

Draco soltó una risita de suficiencia, y esta vez no se me hizo molesta, al contrario, fue bastante tierna viniendo de él.

—Lo sé —contestó.

—¿Por qué estabas de mal humor? —pregunté continuando con nuestra conversación anterior.

El rubio se me quedo viendo unos instantes, como dudando si responder o no, al final, negó con la cabeza lentamente y dijo:

—Eso no es importante ahora, te lo contaré después.

—Está bien, ese día me salvaste ¿sabes? Como un caballero de armadura plateada —dije sonriendo.

—Estás diciendo tonterías —contestó luciendo avergonzado.

—Incluso tienes un corcel —dije señalando hacia la ventana del local, desde donde se podía ver la motocicleta de Draco.

Malfoy empezó a reír realmente divertido con mi ocurrencia, ese día se estaba riendo mucho y eso me encantaba, me sentía más relajado luego de aquello, por lo que todo dejó de ser incómodo.

—No te creía aficionado a los cuentos de hadas —repuso todavía sonriendo.

—Siempre quise ser el héroe que rescata al príncipe, aunque últimamente no me siento como uno en lo absoluto.

—Yo pienso que tienes mucho valor, confesar tus sentimientos a alguien que podría hacer una hamburguesa con ellos y luego comerla, es de valientes.

—Gracias —dije conmovido.

La mesera se acercó a nosotros para retirar los platos y los envases vacíos de cerveza, Draco pidió dos más.

—Sabes que tienes que conducir, ¿verdad? —señalé cuando le dio un trago a su botella.

—No te preocupes, las cervezas de la casa no tienen alcohol, de lo contrario nos habrían pedido nuestra identificación—contestó.

—Ah. —Eso tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Y siempre has querido rescatar príncipes? —preguntó Draco, capté el sentido de la pregunta al instante.

—Bueno creo que siempre lo supe en mi interior, pero estuve en negación un tiempo, incluso tuve una novia, y luego paso aquel vergonzoso asunto sexual, que te contare cuando no esté preocupado por impresionarte —dije casi sin respirar, totalmente acalorado.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te disté cuenta tu? —pregunté intentando desviar la atención de mis vergonzosas palabras.

—En realidad, yo no soy gay —dijo el rubio.

Casi le escupo la cerveza en la cara cuando escuché aquello, me contuve y tragué el líquido para después preguntar:

—¿Qué?

Mi mente se llenó de mil pensamientos a la vez: ¿y si había malinterpretado todo?; Pero los besos… y sus palabras y los celos; pero, ¿Qué tal si solo tenía curiosidad? Después de todo, al principio pensé que él era heterosexual, y si…

—Bisexual —dijo entonces Malfoy.

Con esa única palabra, Draco detuvo todo el pánico que estaba creciendo en mi interior, respiré profundamente aliviado.

—¿Enserio?

—Ajá, al principio pensé que era gay, porque mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y yo solo la podía ver como a una hermana, al mismo tiempo comenzó a parecerme interesante un chico de nuestra clase y salimos un tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos se lo tomo enserio. —Se quedó callado unos instantes, luego agrego— Entonces me enamoré de esta chica tan excéntrica y amable, fuimos novios durante dos años…

Sentí una punzada de celos por el cariño que transmitía su voz al hablar de aquella chica misteriosa, me le quede viendo con un poco de tristeza, el permaneció con la vista clavada en la mesa, cuando alzo sus ojos hacía mí otra vez, me sonrió melancólico.

—Al final, resulto que no terminábamos de encajar, nos dimos cuenta de que como amigos somos mejores el uno para el otro.

—¿Les ofrezco algo más? —preguntó la mesera haciendo que diera un respingo de sorpresa.

—La cuenta —pidió Draco.

Él tomó la botella de cerveza y apuró su bebida, lo imité en seguida. El rubio insistió en pagar todo sin tomar en cuenta mis intentos para que aceptara la mitad del dinero, salimos del restaurante, ambos con aire taciturno, cuando estuve a punto de montarme en la moto, Malfoy me puso una mano en el hombro y me hizo dar la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él.

—Siento que tengo que aclarar esto, lo que paso con Luna está en el pasado, me gustas, Harry Potter —dijo.

No estaba seguro de qué me había dejado más sorprendido, la revelación de saber que Luna era su exnovia o el hecho de que se me había confesado, así con todas sus letras, me había dicho "me gustas, Harry Potter"; pero no pude responder, y esta vez no fue porque no tuviera palabras, sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle, sino más bien porque sus fríos labios me lo impidieron al chocar contra mi boca entreabierta. La forma en la que Draco movía sus labios contra los míos era lenta y suave, aquel gesto me supo tan dulce que mis piernas flaquearon un poco, el rubio puso sus manos en mi cintura para sostenerme mientras yo le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, entrelazando mis dedos a la altura de su nuca. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, nos quedamos abrazados por un momento, entonces me dispuse a decirle aquello que no había podido segundos atrás:

—También me gustas, Draco Malfoy.

El chico frente a mí, me dedico la sonrisa más radiante y bonita que había visto en toda mi vida, una de la que podría llegar a enamorarme con facilidad.


	24. Té de manzanilla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, las situaciones en las que los enredo son mías.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Estoy viendo modern family y hay una escena donde Manny le dice a su ma que la leche de chocolate sabe mejor si le agregas sal, escépticamente su ma la prueba y pues sabe delicioso, no lo he probado, pero me parece curioso, a todo esto, muchas gracias a Yoe por betear estos dos capítulos, la sal de mi leche de chocolate jeje. Doble actualización, este es** 1** de **2**. Y cuqui. luna es muy lindo que comentes en cada capítulo, me hace muy feliz que lo hagas, gracias. Darla Minami bienvenida al fic, gracias por comentar. Estos dos capítulos me gustaron mucho, espero que a ustedes también, tuve ayuda extra de Yoe con la escena hot del final del cap 25, es todo, ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Té de manzanilla**

Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada a la cafetería, era tarde, aunque no lo suficiente como para preocuparme; apenas tres minutos para que dieran las 8, aun así, se me hizo raro que Cedric todavía no hubiera llegado; en general, él siempre estaba allí diez minutos antes de la hora. Lancé un suspiro y saqué mi tabaquera, puse un cigarro en mis labios, decidiendo fumar uno rápido antes de comenzar con el trabajo, estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando escuché pasos acercarse, levanté la vista encontrándome con Malfoy que me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Tuve una conversación muy interesante con tu entrenador —dijo quitándome el cigarro de la boca.

—¿Y? —pregunté alentándolo a que continuara.

—Me dijo que tienen que permanecer en el agua a temperaturas entre cinco y dos grados, que el principal riesgo de nadar en esas condiciones es la hipotermia, y que el shock inicial de entrar a temperaturas tan frías es el sofocamiento de la respiración y la hiperventilación —recitó el rubio como si lo hubiera estado ensayando desde hace mucho.

Me puse de pie con una sonrisa en los labios, podía imaginarme a qué se debía ese sermón y me parecía muy tierno que se preocupara así por mí. Ahora sabía de qué habían estado hablando Remus y él aquel día en el lago negro mientras yo practicaba.

—Lo sé, Draco, he estado entrenando por dos años —dije acercándome a él.

—¡Y aun así tienes el descaro de estar fumando! —gritó indignado.

—Solamente es uno ocasional, cuando estoy muy estresado, no pasa nada. —Me defendí al instante.

Claro que él no me escuchó, intenté tomar el cigarro de su mano, pero él me lo impidió guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Estás estresado ahora? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Más o menos.

—¿Por qué?

Suspiré, cuando quería él podía ser realmente pesado.

—Realmente me preocupa saber cómo hacerte feliz, ahora que estamos saliendo y todo eso —dije en tono serio sujetando las orillas de su chaqueta para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tonto —dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa, luego me dio un corto beso en los labios—, para hacerme feliz solo tienes que dejar de fumar.

—¡Ahg! ¡Vamos, Malfoy! —Me quejé con fingida molestia. En realidad, aquello me parecía bastante divertido.

—Te ayudaré —prometió.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto, siempre que te sientas agobiado, puedes llamarme y te ayudare a liberar un poco de presión —canturreó el rubio con voz sensual.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna vertebral de manera automática, sí, así de fácil él podía derretirme.

—¿Y cómo lo liberaremos exactamente? —pregunté con voz juguetona.

—Pensaremos en algo —dijo inclinándose hacia mí hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen sentido de la decencia, ¡qué barbaridad! —exclamó una voz a nuestra derecha.

Me separé de Draco al instante totalmente nervioso, pero el rubio me sujeto de la cintura impidiéndome ir más lejos. Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas, seguramente estaba rojo como tomate.

—Me parece increíble que seas justamente tú, mi querida Pansy, quien me hable de decencia —dijo Draco con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara.

La morena levantó una ceja y sonrió del mismo modo.

—¿Me sabes algo o me hablas al tanteo? —preguntó la chica entre curiosa y divertida.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Te conozco. —Parkinson soltó una risita.

—Bueno, tortolos, lo siento por interrumpir, pero pasan de las ocho —señaló ella cambiando de tema.

—¿Dónde diablos esta Diggory? —se quejó Draco soltándome por fin para consultar la hora en su celular.

—Tal vez se le hizo tarde, entremos primero y después le llamo por teléfono —dijo la morena.

El rubio asintió, sacó unas llaves de su bolso para abrir la puerta y entramos. La muchacha cogió a Malfoy del brazo y le susurró algo parecido a "veo que la cita fue un éxito" a lo que Draco contestó con un "shhh, te va a oír" para finalmente agregar un "sí". Pansy, luciendo bastante satisfecha, se despegó del rubio y se adelantó a la sala de descanso; con curiosidad, la seguí hasta allá. Encontré a la chica recargada en los casilleros, hablando por teléfono, cuando me vio entrar me guiñó un ojo, le sonreí y me senté en el sillón a esperar a que terminara la llamada.

—Cedric no va a venir, parece que tiene una terrible infección estomacal —me dijo cuando colgó.

—¡Qué mal! ¿Y qué se hace cuando alguien falta?

—Pues buscamos remplazo, si nadie puede nos quedamos solos.

Asentí, luego le lancé la pregunta que tenía dándome vueltas en la cabeza:

—¿Tú sabias…? Sobre Draco y yo, quiero decir.

—Pues sí, los mejores amigos se cuentan todo ¿verdad? —contestó.

—¿No te molesta que estemos juntos? —pregunté un poco nervioso por la respuesta que fuera a darme.

Pansy hizo una mueca extraña y luego suspiro.

—No me molesta que estén juntos Harry, lo que no soporto es que Draco nunca me haya elegido a mí.

Me quedé callado sin saber qué responder a eso, ella apretó los labios en una fina línea, antes de acercarse y tomar asiento en el brazo del sillón en el que yo estaba, me pellizco brevemente la mejilla.

—Olvídalo, ¿está bien? Justo ahora Draco es solo un amigo para mí —dijo sonando bastante segura y firme.

—Está bien —acepté sobándome la mejilla, ella me había pellizcado muy fuerte.

—Y, Harry, ahora también soy amiga tuya, así que puedes contarme lo que quieras —mencionó antes de levantarse del sillón y desaparecer por la puerta.

Al final, nadie pudo cubrir el turno de Cedric y nos quedamos solos los tres; al principio fue sencillo sacar los pedidos, pues no había demasiada gente, pero cuando llego la hora punta, apenas podíamos darnos abasto. Era la ocasión justa para que nos tocara un cliente especialmente difícil.

—¿Ya casi esta mí café? ¿Por qué no se apuran? ¡Llevo esperando una eternidad! —Se quejaba el hombre de muy mala manera.

—Disculpe, caballero, enseguida se lo preparan —contestó Draco que en ese instante estaba cobrando, luego preguntó—: Pansy, ¿qué pasa con el café?

—No puedo hacerlo ahora, estoy friendo unos huevos para el desayuno de la mesa 6. —Se excusó la morena con voz tensa, parecía bastante estresada, no era la única, Draco y yo estábamos igual de tensos y estresados que ella, y el molesto cliente no ayudaba en nada a nuestros nervios.

—Muy bien, entonces… ¡Harry!

Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre, yo ya había tomado y procesado todas las órdenes, solo faltaba entregar aquel desayuno, por eso estaba esperando el pedido, ahí parado recargado en la barra sin hacer nada más.

—Yo no sé hacer café —me apresuré a contestar espantado.

—¡De verdad tengo mucha prisa! ¿Quieren atenderme de una buena vez? —insistía el hombre.

—Un segundo, por favor —pidió Draco.

—¡Un segundo! ¡Han estado diciéndome eso desde hace mil años! ¡Qué pésimo servicio! ¿No cree, usted? —preguntó el hombre a una señora que estaba junto a él en la fila.

—Es verdad, también llevo esperando mucho. —Se quejó la mujer.

—La señora también tiene prisa, ¿verdad, señora? —azuzó el hombre, parecía que venía dispuesto a armar revuelo.

—¡Muchísima! —aseguró ella.

Draco terminó de cobrar, se lavó las manos y se apresuró a preparar el café de aquel hombre.

—¡Ni piensen que tendrán propina! Montón de mocosos incompetentes —aseveró el cliente una vez que Malfoy entrego el pedido.

Puede ver como el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada y apretaba los dientes, luego sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, pues ahora era la mujer quien exigía que su pedido fuera atendido con rapidez. Entendía perfectamente al rubio, yo quería poner a aquel hombre en su lugar, pero eso violaría un montón de normas de la cafetería.

Cuando las cosas volvieron a estar tranquilas, Draco me llamó y dijo:

—Ven aquí, Potter, voy a enseñarte a hacer café.


	25. Capuchino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, las situaciones en las que los enredo son mías.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Estoy viendo modern family y hay una escena donde Manny le dice a su ma que la leche de chocolate sabe mejor si le agregas sal, escépticamente su ma la prueba y pues sabe delicioso, no lo he probado, pero me parece curioso, a todo esto, muchas gracias a Yoe por betear estos dos capítulos, la sal de mi leche de chocolate jeje. Doble actualización, este es **2** de **2**. Y cuqui. luna es muy lindo que comentes en cada capítulo, me hace muy feliz que lo hagas, gracias. Darla Minami bienvenida al fic, gracias por comentar. Estos dos capítulos me gustaron mucho, espero que a ustedes también, tuve ayuda extra de Yoe con la escena hot del final del cap 25, es todo, ¡Besos!

**OoOoO**

**Capuchino**

Entender el funcionamiento de la cafetera fue bastante sencillo, la principal razón de ello fue que Draco demostró ser un excelente profesor y, una vez que se te quita el miedo a quemarte con el vapor de agua que salía de la lanceta, el resto no era complicado. Aprendí a hacer un espresso bastante decente y el americano tampoco me salía mal, el problema comenzaba cuando tenía que utilizar la leche.

Estaba intentando hacer un capuchino, lo cual era un tremendo reto para mí; tenía la jarra de acero inoxidable en la mano izquierda, la espita de vapor estaba justo en medio de esta, apenas tocando la superficie del líquido blanco y solo hacía falta dar vuelta a la válvula para comenzar a hacer la espuma.

—Se tiene que escuchar un sonido de raspado, después bajas la jarra poco a poco —instruyó Draco que estaba a mis espaldas, recargado en la barra de salado junto a Pansy.

Hice lo que me dijo, abrí la válvula y bajé la jarra poco a poco.

—¡Mas rápido Harry o te va a hervir la leche! —presionó la morena.

Intenté hacerlo más rápido; todavía podía recordar cuando a Ron le hirvió la leche y se quemó debido a eso, pero, tal vez, me lo tome demasiado literal porque comenzaron a formarse grandes burbujas de aire, cerré la válvula y suspiré.

—No está funcionando. —Fue toda mi queja volteándome hacia ellos.

—Te ves muy tenso, relájate, Harry, ¿sigues nervioso por aquel cliente? —preguntó Pansy.

—Es que parecía un brabucón, me daban ganas de soltarle un puñetazo —dije gruñendo.

Pansy soltó una risita y dijo:

—Estás exagerando.

Ambos bebieron los cafés que preparé para practicar, Parkinson tomaba tranquilamente su americano; Draco le daba el último sorbo a su espresso, una vez que lo hubo terminado se acercó a mí.

—No dejes que te afecte, personas así hay en todas partes —dijo el rubio.

—Me parece tan raro que seas tu quien lo diga —comenté impresionado.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó el gerente cambiando el contenido de la jarra, si la leche se calienta ya no se puede espumar, pero una vez que vuelve a estar fría se utiliza nuevamente, no hay desperdicio.

—Por tu orgullo —contesté con simpleza.

—No se trata de eso, yo elijo mis batallas y en esta ocasión terminar el trabajo era más importante que una discusión —explicó tranquilamente Draco—. Aunque el tipo se lo mereciera…

Levante las cejas impresionado, él podía pensar con la cabeza fría a pesar de la situación, todo lo contrario a mí.

—Es que a veces soy impulsivo —repliqué.

—Me doy cuenta —señaló Malfoy, luego agregó—. Intentémoslo de nuevo.

En esa ocasión él estaba detrás de mí, con una mano sobre la mía sosteniendo la jarra, abrí la válvula y Draco me ayudo a bajar la jarra poco a poco, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas; me puse nervioso al instante, a pesar de eso, en esta ocasión la espuma quedo muy bien.

—Si mueves la mano a la velocidad correcta la leche sale perfecta —susurró Draco en mi oído con la voz ligeramente ronca, sensual en toda su expresión.

—¿Y solo hay una velocidad correcta? —cuestioné en el mismo tono que empleo el rubio, incliné un poco mi cabeza hacia él, lo suficiente para poder ver su reacción por el rabillo del ojo.

—Supongo que depende de cómo te acomodes, yo prefiero hacerlo un poco más rápido, pero para eso necesitas más experiencia. —Sus ojos brillaron seductores, y su sonrisa se inclinó hacia un lado.

Giré mi rostro nuevamente hacia la preparación, vacié la leche en la taza para capuchino y me pregunté si seguíamos hablando de la preparación del café, solo para asegurarme dije:

—Creo que mi problema es que no la sostengo con firmeza.

—Es que sigues teniendo miedo de quemarte —dijo Draco en un tono de voz tan sedoso que me erizó toda la piel.

—Bueno eso es normal, es mi primera vez en esta área —contesté con voz temblorosa.

—Entonces tienes que practicar mucho y yo puedo ayudarte con eso —replicó pegándose un poco más a mí, sin embargo el movimiento fue casi imperceptible.

—Me parece que debo hacerlo solo.

Me volteé para mirarlo, él tenía una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios, sus ojos ardían con intensidad.

—Adelante, yo estaré aquí observándote —murmuró, tuvo el descaro de mojar sus labios con la lengua, para luego ocultarla tras sus dientes.

Sentí un tirón en el estómago, me mordisque el labio inferior, quería besarlo hasta el cansancio, pero eso era imposible ahí debido a las cámaras de seguridad y la presencia de la morena, de la cual no me había olvidado, aunque no lo parecía. Le lancé una mirada a Pansy por sobre el hombro de Draco que en esos momentos nos veía intentando ocultar una sonrisa divertida con su taza de cerámica, daba gracias al cielo de que el mandil ocultara cierta parte de mi anatomía, o la burla de la chica podría haber sido peor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Malfoy arqueando una ceja.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Mejor ve hacia atrás, me pones nervioso —contesté.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y regresó al lado de Pansy; era mejor así, si seguíamos cerca yo podría abalanzarme sobre él sin importarme nada.

—Tengo curiosidad sobre algo, ¿Por qué trabajas aquí, Draco? —pregunté intentando distraerme del calor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo.

—Es una forma de entrenar al futuro heredero del negocio familiar —contestó el rubio con un toque de amargura en la voz. Tal vez no debí de haber preguntado.

—Entiendo, ¿Y tú, Pansy?

—Mis padres están en contra de que toque en una banda, así que con mi salario me pago las clases de música y las reparaciones de mi instrumento —contestó la morena.

—¿Desde cuándo tocas?

—Desde los 6 años, irónicamente fueron mis padres los que me instaron a tocar el piano, ahora odian cuando practico en casa con el teclado. Por eso casi siempre estoy en La Casa de los gritos, Sirius me deja practicar ahí.

—Sí, claro, solo por eso —dijo el rubio burlón.

De alguna manera sentí que me estaba perdiendo una parte de la conversación, pero lo dejé pasar; en cambio seguí con mi tarea de moler el café para después sacar la carga en la cafetera.

—Me gusta estar ahí, ¿ok? Es rarísimo poder hablar con alguien a quien admiras mucho.

—¿Hablas de Sirius?

—Enserio, Harry, no puedo creer que siendo hijo de James Potter y ahijado de Sirius Black, no te interese su música, yo en tu lugar lo aprovecharía para hablar sobre sus conciertos y procesos creativos todo el tiempo

—¡Wow! Enserio te gustan mucho.

—Deberías ir a su habitación algún día, parece un santuario de Los Merodeadores —dijo Draco.

—¡Esa es una idea genial! Te enseñare a apreciar lo que tienes Harry —contestó ella emocionada.

—No estoy seguro…

—Insisto. ¿El próximo fin de semana?

—Vale —acepté porque sabía lo caprichosa que podía ser la morena cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Pansy contenta.

Vertí la carga de café en la leche espumeada, el resultado fue un capuchino perfecto, le puse canela y comencé a beberlo. Almorzamos juntos ahí mismo, ya que, si venían clientes, sería difícil que solo dos personas se encargaran de ello, por lo que pudimos seguir charlando tranquilamente. Una vez llegó la hora de cambio de turno, Pansy salió disparada a la salida después de cambiarse de ropa, pues había olvidado que tenía que imprimir su ensayo de historia. Draco y yo nos quedamos rezagados en la sala de descanso.

—No voy a poder dormir por tanto café. —Me quejé.

—Ojalá me pasara lo mismo, a mí ya no me hace efecto —dijo Draco a mi lado, estaba recargado junto a la puerta de mi casillero.

—¿Por? —pregunté al mismo tiempo que sacaba mi mochila del compartimiento y me la colgaba al hombro.

—Tal vez me hice inmune al beberlo con regularidad.

—¿Te gusta mucho?

—Solo si es bueno.

—¿Cómo sabes si es bueno?

Draco cerró la puerta de mi casillero y mantuvo ahí su mano, obligándome a quedar entre su cuerpo y los casilleros, parecía que al rubio le gustaba acorralarme y yo no tenía ningún problema con eso, en cambio sonreí, él se inclinó sobre mí para decir muy cerca de mi oído:

—Debe ser negro como la noche, ardiente como el infierno, fuerte como el pecado y dulce como el amor.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté aturdido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sonar tan sexy.

Me sonrió engreído y dijo:

—Es un don.

No puede soportarlo más, había estado esperando por un momento a solas con él para poder besarlo, puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas para acercarlo a mí y junté mis labios con los suyos. Draco me correspondió al instante, parecía que yo no era el único que lo había estado esperando, pude sentir su desesperación en la forma tan intensa de besarme, deje caer la mochila por mi brazo hasta el suelo, él aprovecho aquello para poder presionar su cuerpo contra el mío, aferrando mi cadera con su mano izquierda, cada beso que compartía con el rubio se sentía como una experiencia nueva y diferente, jamás podría cansarme o aburrirme de esto.

—Draco —jadeé contra su boca.

Yo estaba tan caliente que quería pedirle que nos encerráramos en el baño para hacer todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que aceptaría, pues podía sentir toda su excitación presionarse contra la mía.

—¿Umm? —preguntó separándose un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

—Enserio necesito liberar presión ahora.

Mi mano viajó hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, confirmándome que el rubio se sentía de la misma forma que yo, apreté suavemente robándole un sexy jadeo que solo pudo excitarme aún más, lo necesitaba en ese preciso instante o me volvería loco. Mi miembro comenzaba a doler después de ser atacado con tantas dosis de electricidad en muy poco tiempo, quería que Draco me tocara, quería sentirlo también, piel con piel sin esa estorbosa tela separándonos. Mi mano viajó a su cinturón para quitarlo, hace mucho que yo había dejado de pensar con coherencia y solo mis instintos dominaban mi cuerpo.

—¿Deberíamos…? —cuestionó, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de pasos aproximándose.

—Baño —sugerí con la boca seca.

El negó con la cabeza y me dio un corto beso para después alejarse de mí.

—Pronto.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, pero tienes que dejar de fumar.

—Bien.

—Bien.


	26. Hamburguesa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lamentablemente.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Ha pasado un rato desde la ultima actualización, y es que comencé a ver GOT, después del primer capitulo ya no hubo vuelta atrás jeje. Este capitulo esta beteado por la fabulosa Yoe, muchas gracias linda. Un saludo especial para Ginny miau y cuqui luna, ¡gracias por comentar! Ojalá les siga gustando el fic. Les mando un abrazo.

Estaba pensando que tal vez estoy haciendo un poquito tóxicos a los chicos, espero que no...

**oOoOo**

**Hamburguesa**

—Ron… —dije en un susurro bajo y nervioso— esto es una mala idea.

—Shhh, no lo pienses tanto —contestó mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa traviesa, una de esas que solía reservar para cuando se proponía a hacer cosas que sabía que eran indebidas. Quería caer en la tentación, de verdad lo quería, pero mi cerebro me gritaba que aún tenía una oportunidad de huir y debía tomarla.

—Remus va a matarnos —me quejé acomodándome la gorra para intentar ocultar mi cabello. Si nos llegaban a descubrir, éramos hombres muertos, ambos lo sabíamos.

—La dieta dice carbohidratos —señaló el pelirrojo. Claro, con eso callaba su conciencia, con tecnicismos vacíos usados a su conveniencia.

—Sabes que no es esta clase de carbohi… —detuve mis palabras, Ron acababa de poner un caldero de chocolate bajo mi nariz, se me hizo agua la boca al instante, y estoy seguro que mis ojos brillaron de previa excitación.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó.

—Te odio —contesté tomando el dulce que me tendía.

Ron se empezó a reír sabiéndose ganador, había logrado tentarme para romper la estricta dieta que, se suponía, estábamos siguiendo. En teoría después del entrenamiento iríamos directo a nuestras casas, pero Honeydukes quedaba de paso por nuestro camino, y la dulcería parecía llamarnos como un canto de sirena con su música pop y sus vitrinas exponiendo coloridos dulces, además, nos acababan de pagar en el trabajo y podíamos darnos ese gusto. Cada vez que venía me sentía como Charlie en la fábrica de chocolates; la versión de Tim Burton, obvio. Sabía que debía evitar entrar a la tienda a toda costa, pero era una misión imposible desde el inicio. Mientras llenábamos nuestras cestas de compas con un montón de dulces, decidí retomar la conversación anterior con Ron.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo hace rato? Algo sobre coincidencias.

—Pues que es una coincidencia que el mismo día de tu primera cita con Malfoy yo me le declarara a Hermione, por fin —dijo mi amigo metiendo un paquete de gomitas a su cesta.

—Pensé que lo habías hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Comenzamos a salir desde aquella noche en la que Parkinson toco en La Casa de los Gritos, pero no lo habíamos hecho oficial hasta ahora.

—¡Felicidades Ron! Ahora estas con el amor de tu vida —exclame con una sonrisa sincera, estaba realmente feliz por él, y me alegraba poder sentirme así por fin.

—Es tan raro que ahora estemos juntos, espere un montón de tiempo para poder conquistarla.

—Lo sé, todavía me acuerdo cuando llegaste a contarme sobre ella.

Ron negó con la cabeza sin poder contener una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, ¡Qué vergüenza!

—No fue para tanto.

No pude evitar ponerme a pensar en ese día, yo estaba saliendo del gimnasio después de la clase de educación física y él llegó de pronto, tomándome por el cuello con una bolsa de dulces en la mano, me arrastró a los jardines sin ninguna explicación para finalmente emocionado, me soltó de pronto un: "¡acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida!". Casi me caigo de la sorpresa, solo podía pensar "¿De dónde demonios vino eso?".

Resulta que Ron se encontró a Hermione por primera vez en La Casa de las Plumas, él estaba buscando un libro para la clase de literatura, pero se distrajo hojeando After, "me dio curiosidad porque estaban hablando mucho de la película, ¿ok?". Se excusó mi amigo cuando me empecé a reír de su elección. Hermione entró por la puerta principal envuelta en un corto vestido floreado y su largo cabello castaño flotó en el aire, cuando se apresuró a entrar al local directo a la sección de ciencias sociales, por las prisas ambos tropezaron como consecuencia a Ron se le cayó el libro al suelo, la castaña levantó el ejemplar disculpándose por el descuido de su parte, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada burlona a mi amigo después de ver el título. "Entonces vi sus enormes ojos de color chocolate y fue cuando supe que me había enamorado", me contó Ron con voz soñadora, para ese entonces estaba casi seguro de que me tomaba el pelo, aquella historia parecía sacada de una comedia romántica, no me creía que fuera posible que alguien pudiera vivir algo tan cliché en la vida real, pero aparentemente así había pasado.

Hermione le regresó el libro a Ron y siguió su camino, el pelirrojo dejó el ejemplar en el estante y se apresuró a seguir a la chica para intentar hacerle la plática o pedir su número, pero entonces se tropezó con sus propios pies, al intentar sostenerse tiró una pila de libros que cayeron sobre él en medio de un gran estrepito; todos voltearon a verlo y algunos se empezaron a reír de la escena, mi mejor amigo en lugar de quedarse, recoger los libros y pedir disculpas, salió huyendo de ahí totalmente avergonzado. Luego de eso me insistió para que le ayudara a buscar a su chica soñada, yo no quería hacerlo, por supuesto, tenía la esperanza de que no la volviéramos a ver porque en ese entonces quería a Ron solo para mí, lamentablemente, días después la vimos en la cafetería Heaven and Hell cuando Sirius nos llevó a comer hamburguesas en ese lugar, parecía que el destino estaba en mi contra desde el inicio. Desde entonces fuimos a comer ahí por lo menos una vez por semana.

—Por cierto, Hermione insistió en que le contara sobre la primera vez que la vi, no sé de dónde saco eso —dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¡Uy! —exclamé evitando su mirada, se me había olvidado que casi le cuento a la castaña esa historia por despecho—. ¿Y se lo contaste?

—Sí, al parecer no recordaba mi cara, aunque si recuerda a un chico pelirrojo huyendo de la librería ese día, dice que me encontró divertido —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Lo ves? Tan solo le hubieras pedido su número cuando la encontramos en la cafetería —dije.

—De haberlo hecho, ahora no estarías saliendo con Malfoy.

En eso tenía razón, no podía negarlo, gracias a él y su historia de amor, yo había obtenido la mía. Estábamos por doblar el pasillo cuando Ron se detuvo de pronto, por lo que choqué mi nariz contra su espalda.

—Ron, ¿Qué rayos…?

—¿Ese no es tu novio? —preguntó señalando al frente.

Miré en la dirección a la que apuntaba, en efecto, era Draco quien inspeccionaba la vitrina de chocolates, fruncí el ceño cuando vi a su acompañante que tenía una mano en la espalda baja de mi novio, mientras que con la otra mano le señalaba una trufa de coco, camine hasta ellos lo más tranquilo que pude, aunque en el fondo mi sangre estaba a punto de hervir, Ron me acompañó mirándome atentamente, pero sin hacer el menor comentario.

—¡Hey! —saludé al llegar junto a los chicos, quienes voltearon a verme en cuanto me escucharon.

Malfoy me sonrió de inmediato. El rubio tomó mi mano derecha y la acercó a su rostro, por un momento pensé que iba a besarla y retuve el aliento, pero en lugar de eso solo la olfateó un poco y luego la soltó con un gesto complacido.

—No hueles a tabaco, eso está bien —dijo.

—Mantengo mis promesas, espero que mantengas las tuyas —contesté sugerente. Nos sonreímos con complicidad. Por lo que Ron carraspeó incómodo.

El joven de cabello castaño, en cambio, me miro con una mueca desdeñosa en los labios. Busqué en mis recuerdos intentado dar con aquellos rasgos aristocráticos, estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes, solo debía buscar entre mis recuerdos; fue entonces cuando lo recordé, aquel chico era Theodore Nott, un integrante de la banda de Pansy, lo había visto tocar con ella en La Casa de los Gritos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos, Draco? —preguntó el acompañante del rubio.

—Pansy los presentó aquel día en La Casa de los Gritos, son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

—¡Ah, sí! Son tus empleados, ¿no? —exclamó Nott despectivamente.

—No son mis empleados, Theo, trabajamos juntos —comentó Draco rodando los ojos.

—Claro —dijo el joven con desinterés, luego añadió—: Mejor llevemos los de cereza, a Narcisa le gustan más.

—De acuerdo, ve a cómpralos y te alcanzo en un segundo —aceptó el rubio.

Nott se alejó de nosotros después de darnos un asentimiento a Ron y a mí a modo de despedida, ambos le dijimos adiós con la mano sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Van a tu casa? —pregunté, intentando que no sonara mal, aunque por dentro quería romperle el cuello al idiota de Nott.

—Sí, mañana tenemos examen de etimologías grecolatinas y me va a ayudar a repasar algunas cosas, se quedará a dormir.

—¡Ah! —dije no muy contento de escuchar eso, mis tripas habían comenzado a retorcerse horriblemente, por lo que mi estómago amenazaba con dolerme en cualquier momento.

—¿Ustedes que van a hacer? ¿planean llenar una piñata? —preguntó Draco al ver nuestras cestas repletas de dulces.

Le sonreí auténticamente por primera vez.

—No, esto es para todo el año.

—Ajá —respondió subiendo las cejas, él sabía que no me durarían más de dos días.

—Además, tener algo en la boca ayuda para la ansiedad de fumar —dije.

Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió juguetón.

—Conque tener algo en la boca, ¿eh?

—Me voy a adelantar, te espero afuera, Harry —farfulló Ron yéndose de ahí con rapidez.

—Huyó —dijo riendo Draco jovial, era muy obvio lo mucho que le gustaba molestar a Ron.

Negué con la cabeza, divertido, me acerqué a mi novio para darle un corto beso en los labios.

—¡Draco! ¡Apúrate! —gritó Nott desde la puerta.

Nos separamos y miramos en su dirección, Theodore tenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca impaciente en el rostro. El rubio suspiró.

—Mejor me voy, te veo mañana en el trabajo, Harry —se despidió Draco.

—Hasta mañana.

Los vi marcharse por la puerta, Nott le pasó un brazo por los hombros justo como lo hacía Ron conmigo, ahora entendía los celos de Draco, tenía muchas ganas de golpear a ese tal Theodore. Resoplé caminando a la caja para pagar mis dulces, cuando salí del establecimiento, Ron me esperaba dentro de la camioneta. Mi padre había accedido a prestármela por todo el mes para poder llegar a tiempo a mis entrenamientos y volver a casa a salvo. El año anterior, cuando Ron recientemente había adquirido su permiso de conducir, fue el encargado de llevarnos hasta Hogwarts en el pequeño Ford Anglia azul de su padre, pero luego de un desastroso accidente, en el que el vehículo termino estampado contra un árbol, Arthur se mostraba muy reacio a prestarnos el auto de nuevo.

Comimos algunos dulces y charlamos un rato antes de volver a casa, pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el chico que se quedaría a pasar la noche con mi novio, por lo que me esforcé todo el tiempo en parecer natural, mientras mis celos no hacían más que aumentar.


	27. Latte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** ¿Qué hago despierta en la madrugada del domingo? Actualizar el fic, naturalmente jaja. Gracias a Yoe por trasnochar conmigo y betear los capítulos que les traigo a continuación, este es el **1** de **2**. Saludos especiales para: Dolce Malfoy, cuqui luna y BIT9, sus comentarios me dan la vida ¡muchas gracias!

**oOoOo **

**Latte**

El espresso descansaba en el fondo de la taza de porcelana blanca, listo para que se vierta sobre el la leche cremada y eso sería perfecto de no ser porque mi leche no estaba cremada en lo absoluto, más bien parecía que solo la herví y se suponía que no debería haber hervido, tenía serios problemas con la leche, en especial porque ese pedido era para una persona que no me caía del todo bien.

—No te preocupes, Harry, con el tiempo te saldrá mejor —me animó Cedric que se encontraba a mi lado.

El joven de cabello color caramelo se había recuperado exitosamente de su malestar estomacal y ahora estaba trabajando normalmente. Esa mañana no teníamos demasiados clientes por lo cual, Draco insistió en que siguiera practicando cómo hacer café.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo tú —dije desanimado, de verdad ya no quería continuar intentándolo.

—No esta tan mal —comentó mi compañero, sin embargo, no se veía del todo convencido.

Observé el contenido de la taza, estaba de un color beige oscuro, tenía una apariencia espesa y porosa en lugar de cremosa como se suponía, en conclusión: estaba horrible, hasta yo sabía eso. Refunfuñé en voz baja más afectado por el asunto de lo que se consideraba normal, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba de mal humor y todo por culpa de Theodore Nott, que estaba sentado en la mesa frente a la ventana, rodeado por Pansy y Draco que charlaban animadamente con él. Los tres tenían un aura diferente, como si fueran los dueños del mundo, se veían muy bien juntos, nunca me habría imaginado congeniando con ellos, pero ahí estaba, de novio de uno y de amigo de otra.

—Es tan raro verte aquí, creo que solo has venido tres veces desde que nos conocemos —escuché que decía la muchacha mientras me acercaba con el pedido del castaño en la mano.

—De pronto sentí curiosidad sobre lo que hacen aquí —informó Nott encogiéndose de hombros.

—Trabajar, eso es lo que hacemos —dijo Malfoy con ligera exasperación.

—Eso no es lo que oí —comentó el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada acusadora dedicada a Draco. Su complicidad me supo mal.

Dejé el pedido sobre la mesa, el cliente lo observó y levantó una ceja en mi dirección de inmediato, señaló la taza con un dedo y preguntó:

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un latte mediano con leche deslactosada —recité con lo que deseaba fuera un tono de voz neutral.

—Hasta el lodo tiene mejor aspecto —replicó desdeñoso.

—No seas duro con Harry, apenas está aprendiendo —me defendió la morena.

—Se nota. ¿Podrías decirle a alguien que no esté aprendiendo que me prepare un café decente? —preguntó dirigiéndose a mí.

—Claro —contesté intentando que mi voz no sonara demasiado cortante, estaba llegando al punto límite de mi paciencia.

Por supuesto, estaba en su derecho de regresar la bebida si no le había gustado, no por eso era más fácil no sentirme ofendido. Retiré la taza y regresé detrás de la barra, le pedí a Cedric que rehiciera la orden por mí y una vez que estuvo lista la entregué, largándome de ahí lo antes posible, pues no quería escuchar otra queja de su parte. La actitud de Nott se parecía un poco a la que tenía Draco cuando lo conocí por primera vez: arrogante, distante, algo grosero… ¡uff! Con el tiempo, Draco me mostro que podía llegar a ser más que eso, pero no tenía intenciones de profundizar mi relación con Nott si podía evitarlo. En especial porque en ese instante se dedicaba a toquetear a mi novio cada vez que podía mientras se lanzaban sonrisitas. Sacudí la cabeza e intenté serenarme. Un cliente me hizo una seña desde la mesa cuatro para que me acercara, una vez ahí me pidieron una ensalada para llevar, tuve que llamar a Pansy para que me ayudara con eso.

La morena se apresuró a cumplir con el pedido, concentrada en cortar los jitomates cherry a la mitad, yo aproveché para plantarme a su lado y finalmente preguntarle:

—¿Hace mucho que conocen a Nott?

—Algo… Desde la secundaria, o sea hace cuatro años.

—Ah… ¿Y son muy cercanos?

—Lo somos, después de todo estamos en la misma banda.

—¿Y Draco? ¿Qué tan cercanos dirías que son ellos dos?

Pansy interrumpió brevemente su tarea para mirarme con suspicacia, yo la evité concentrándome en alisar mi mandil, por lo que ella retomó el trabajo.

—Bueno, ellos salieron un tiempo, pero no te preocupes, querido, solo fue algo físico.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé levantando la vista con rapidez para poder verla, ella tenía que estar bromeando.

—Sexo, solo fue sexo —aclaró ella aparentando seriedad, pero había llegado a conocerla bien, se estaba divirtiendo con mi sufrimiento. No me lo tomaba personal, Pansy no era una mala persona, solo un poco retorcida a veces.

Las palabras de la morena se repetían en mi mente, torturándome cada vez más. "Sexo, solo fue sexo". Eso no me hacía sentir mejor para nada, me imaginé a mi novio besando a ese pedante como solo él sabía hacerlo, tan sensual, tan acalorado, luego pensé en que tal vez haya sido Nott quien le enseño a hacerlo de esa manera, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, miré a Draco y a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido.

—Harry, tal vez deberías tomar tu descanso para comer —señaló Pansy, esta vez sonando seria de verdad, me pregunté qué es lo que estaría viendo en mi cara para sonar tan preocupada, tal vez mis instintos asesinos saliendo a flote.

—Sí, tal vez debería —contesté saliendo por la puerta gris con dirección a la sala de descanso.

Caminé directamente hasta mi casillero en busca de algo en concreto, revolví entre mis cosas sin encontrar mi estuche plateado, suspiré, estúpida promesa, justo cuando más necesitaba fumar no podía porque había tirado todos mis cigarros. Cerré la puerta del casillero con fuerza causando un gran estrepito, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso, era Malfoy.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Draco mirándome con cautela desde la puerta.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Harry, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Pasaste la noche con el chico con el que te acostabas —dije con tono acusador mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco levantó las cejas, lucía bastante contrariado.

—Bueno sí, ¿y?

—No me gusta, no quiero que estés con él —repliqué subiendo el tono de mi voz unas octavas.

—Con quien me relaciono, no es algo que decidas tú —respondió con seriedad y calma, cosas con las que yo no contaba en ese instante.

Apreté los labios.

—Draco, por favor… cuando los veo juntos, no puedo evitar imaginar todas las cosas que hicieron cuando estaban saliendo —rogué desesperado.

El rubio soltó una risita, lo miré enojado.

—Verte celoso es un poco adorable, lo que pasó con Theo está en el pasado, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Bueno, pero, ¿vas a dejar de hablarle?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Potter, no voy a perder a un buen amigo por culpa de tus celos irracionales.

—¿Son irracionales? ¡Todo el tiempo están toqueteándose!

—¡Igual que Weasley y tú! Y no recuerdo haberte pedido nunca que le dejaras de hablar.

—¡Yo no me acosté con Ron!

—No por falta de ganas seguramente.

—¡Ese no es el punto aquí! —No sabía en qué punto, pero ambos habíamos comenzado a gritar.

—Ah, ya veo, tú si puedes echarme en cara mi pasado y yo no, entonces si te lo pido, ¿dejarías de hablar con Weasley?

—¡Sí! ¡Si tú me lo pides sí!

—¡Mientes! —acusó Draco con furia en sus ojos.

Me quedé callado, claro que sería una mentira, Ron era mi mejor amigo, nunca podría dejarlo de lado a pesar de lo mucho que me gustara Draco.

—Entonces quédate con Nott y yo me quedare con Ron, así no tenemos que elegir —dije tajantemente sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

Draco me miró herido y molesto a partes iguales, entonces gritó:

—¡Me parece bien!

Nos quedamos en silencio, lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, mientras la tensión del ambiente se había vuelto tan pesada que bien podría cortarse con un cuchillo, sentía las lágrimas picar en mis ojos, quería encerrarme en el baño para poder desahogarme y serenarme un poco, pero Malfoy seguía plantado frente a mí, mirándome como si no me conociera y aquella mirada gélida me tenía clavado en el piso totalmente paralizado y sin saber qué hacer. La puerta se abrió, esta vez era Pansy.

—Tenemos clientes —dijo, parecía bastante apenada.

Draco asintió y salió por la puerta seguida de Parkinson, no fue hasta que salieron que pude desmoronarme en el suelo y soltar todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo.


	28. Mokaccino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** ¿Qué hago despierta en la madrugada del domingo? Actualizar el fic, naturalmente jaja. Gracias a Yoe por trasnochar conmigo y betear los capítulos que les traigo a continuación, este es el **2** de **2**. Saludos especiales para: Dolce Malfoy, cuqui luna y BIT9, sus comentarios me dan la vida ¡muchas gracias!

Tengo una pequeña anécdota del capitulo anterior, yo no soy una persona muy celosa, entonces le comenté a un amigo que estaba intentando escribir una pelea de pareja y que nada más no me salía, así que se ofreció a ayudarme con eso y pues nada nos metimos tanto en el papel de novios tóxicos que terminamos peleados de verdad jaja ¡Ah! No se si reír o llorar.

**oOoOo**

**Mokaccino**

La habitación estaba agradablemente iluminada por la luz natural que dejaban pasar las ventanas abiertas, las cuales daban a un balcón; la estancia entera olía a brisa marina y la colcha de color negro que cubría la cama estaba suavecita. La voz aguardientosa de mi papá sonaba bajita en el cuarto, estaba cantando algo sobre un amor estúpido y egoísta y yo solo podía pensar en Draco, lo cual era bastante raro considerando las circunstancias, suspiré por milésima vez aquella mañana.

—Si tanto te molesta lo que dijiste, discúlpate —dijo Pansy que estaba acostada a mi lado mirando el techo.

—Ya lo intenté, no quiere hablar conmigo —contesté apesadumbrado, entendía que estuviera molesto, pero al menos merecía que me dejara disculparme.

—Pues inténtalo hasta que te escuche.

—Deberías ayudarme, en parte esto es tu culpa —la acusé.

La morena se sentó en la cama y se volteó para fulminarme con la mirada.

—No es mi culpa que reaccionaras tan mal, ¿Cómo iba a saber que eres un sociópata?

—¡La sociópata eres tú!

—Estoy de tu lado, Harry, pero tienes que admitir que te comportaste como un imbécil.

Tomé un cojín de su cama y se lo arrojé a Pansy en la cara, ella me lo devolvió con más fuerza directo al estómago. Carraspeé un poco y me senté en la cama también.

—Sí, fui un imbécil.

—Aceptarlo es el primer paso, ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Chocolate caliente —pedí, eso siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

—Solo tengo jarabe de chocolate, pero tengo cafetera, puedo prepararte un mokaccino si quieres.

—Sí, gracias.

—Ok, espérame aquí.

—¿A dónde más iría?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Mientras Pansy estaba fuera me entretuve viendo las cosas que mi amiga tenía en su cuarto, Draco no había exagerado cuando dijo que ese lugar parecía un santuario a los Merodeadores, a pesar de eso estaba decorado con buen gusto. Yo me imaginaba las paredes de color negro llenas de posters de la banda y en una esquina un altar dedicado a ellos con velas prendidas e incienso.

En lugar de eso me encontré con muros de color crema con una única fotografía enmarcada sobre la cabecera de la cama, era la portada del último disco de los Merodeadores, "Animagos" donde aparecían los cuatro integrantes en fondo blanco y sus "Spirit Animal" bosquejados detrás de ellos: Remus (lobo), Sirius (perro), Peter (rata) y mi papá (ciervo). La muchacha me dijo que era su disco favorito, concordaba con ella, a mí también me gustaba mucho y era justo ese el que se estaba reproduciendo en el ultramoderno equipo de audio que Pansy tenía en su habitación.

El suelo de madera estaba cubierto con una alfombra negra para mejorar la acústica, razón por la que estaba descalzo en esos momentos y junto a su escritorio, que estaba frente a la cama, tenía una vitrina con toda la discografía de ellos que en realidad solo eran seis discos junto con sus ediciones especiales y álbumes en vivo. Además, había mercancía original, como plumillas para guitarra, tazas de cerámica estampadas, sudaderas, playeras y figuras conmemorativas parecidas a los funko pop. Era una colección bastante impresionante.

Abrí la vitrina para sacar lo que parecía un álbum de recortes, cuando lo abrí descubrí un collage con recortes de revistas de chismes viejas, noticias de periódicos relacionados con la banda y algunos fragmentos de letras de canciones escritas a mano con marcadores de colores. Pasé las páginas maravillándome con la atención a los detalles que poseía cada hoja, entonces llegué a una noticia que me dejo perplejo. Era una fotografía en la que aparecía una mujer rubia besándose con un hombre de cabello castaño, la nota había puesto un círculo rojo alrededor de la mano izquierda de la mujer donde se podía apreciar un anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó Pansy entrando al cuarto. Dejó el café sobre la mesa y se acercó a donde yo estaba.

—¿Narcisa estaba comprometida con Peter? —pregunté escandalizado.

Ella miró la nota sobre mi hombro.

—No, lee bien —replicó la morena.

—La semana pasada tras el último concierto de Los Merodeadores en Londres, se vio a un integrante de la banda besándose con quien se cree es la prometida del magnate Lucius Malfoy, se dice que antes de estar comprometida, el bajista Peter Pettigrew y la mujer Narcisa Black, prima del guitarrista Sirius Black, estaban en una relación… —leí en voz alta.

—Ahí tienes.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿Quién querría salir con Peter? Eww

—Qué dices, en su juventud era guapísimo, ¡un bombón!

—¡Agh! no digas esas cosas, por favor —pedí fingiendo un escalofrió.

Pansy se empezó a reír.

—Es que yo sí le daba, mira nada más esas nalgas.

—¡Aaaah! cállate, cállate, además tú ni siquiera tienes verg… —me callé de pronto sonrojándome de inmediato.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —preguntó socarrona.

—¡No tienes vergüenza! —repliqué acalorado.

Nos miramos un instante antes de echarnos a reír como posesos, no paramos de soltar sonidos parecidos a los de dos hienas histéricas, hasta que mi celular sonó, le hice una señal a Pansy para que guardara silencio.

—¿Hola?

—¡Harry!, ¡qué bueno que contestas!, necesito que me cubras solo por dos horas mientras voy a hacer un recado urgente, no te lo pediría, pero la cafetería está llena y no puedo dejarlos sin un miembro del personal —dijo la voz de Luna sonando apurada.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté extrañado.

—¡Sí!

—Vale, voy para allá.

—¡Gracias! Te debo una —dijo la rubia y colgó.

Parkinson me miro interrogante, le conté los detalles de la llamada, ella asintió y dijo:

—Vamos, te acompaño.

—Ok.

Antes de tomar el uber que pedimos para llegar más rápido, le lancé un último vistazo a la casa de Pansy, estaba en la misma calle que la de Draco y, como todas las casas de esa zona, era una bonita mansión solariega. Las distancias entre una casa y otra eran grandes por los enormes jardines que poseían, miré por la ventana hasta que me topé con la de los Malfoy, volví a fijarme en la estructura tenuemente ennegrecida del ala izquierda de la mansión.

—¿Le paso algo a la casa? —le pregunté a Pansy.

La muchacha siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

—Hubo un incendio en la mansión cuando Draco tenía once años.

—¡Vaya…!

Nos quedamos en silencio por el resto del camino, el ambiente de repente se había tornado un poco lúgubre, aunque no tenía idea de por qué. El auto nos dejó en el estacionamiento de la cafetería, ya que todos los lugares estaban ocupados, no era de extrañar, pues era fin de semana, le dimos las gracias al conductor y entramos al establecimiento por la puerta trasera.


	29. Papas a la francesa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K.

**Hola queridos lectores:** El viernes pasado salió la tercera temporada de Dark y claro que, por supuesto que la vi toda de un tirón, he ahí el por qué no actualicé la semana pasada, pero hoy traigo lemon que me costó un montón escribir y que Yoe me ayudo a enriquecer, le agradezco mucho por betear el cap, espero que les guste. Un saludo especial para cuqui luna por comentar. ¡Besos!

**oOoOo**

**Papas a la francesa**

Me puse a juguetear con un hilo suelto de mi suéter, mientras esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de descanso a Pansy, quien había ido a buscar a Luna. Escuché el ruido sordo de las conversaciones, que se desarrollaban en el ala principal, cuando la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió, y como se acallaron al cerrarse la misma, escuché las voces de las chicas acercarse y un segundo más tarde ya estaban en donde yo me encontraba.

—Harry, gracias por venir, ¡me salvas la vida! —exclamó la rubia en cuanto me vio.

Le sonreí ampliamente levantándome para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—No hay problema, Luna, llegué lo más rápido que pude —dije de pronto al verla con su vestimenta de camarera, recordé que por las prisas yo no había llevado el mío—. Ahora que lo pienso, no traje uniforme.

—No te preocupes por eso, seguramente habrá alguno por aquí —contestó la muchacha y agregó—: mientras lo busco, ¿puedes ir a la bodega a traer papas a la francesa congeladas?

—Claro —contesté.

—Te acompaño —comentó Pansy.

Salimos de la sala de descanso puesto que, justo enfrente cruzando el pasillo, estaba la bodega de suministros, abrí la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar, cuando sentí que Pansy me empujaba por la espalda al interior de la habitación, escuché la cerradura accionarse desde afuera, forcejee desesperado con la perilla para intentar abrirla, sin éxito.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Pansy? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —pregunté comenzando a golpear la puerta desde adentro.

—No va a funcionar, solo se puede abrir por fuera —dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Por un momento me quedé helado, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, su tono afectado como el de un señorito inglés y la manera en cómo arrastraba la letra "s" que recordaba a una serpiente, me giré para encontrarme a Draco, quien me miraba ceñudo desde su posición, estaba recargado sobre un gran congelador blanco que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Trague saliva, estaba muy nervioso por estar a solas con él, no sabía ni como comenzar a disculparme.

—¿Tú planeaste esto? —preguntó de mala manera, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Se veía realmente molesto.

—Claro que no, ¿Por qué iba encerrarme a mí mismo en un maldito almacén? —repliqué contagiado por su mal humor.

Draco resopló, pero no dijo nada más. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a seguir castigándome con su fría indiferencia, como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos tres días.

—¿Luna te llamó? —pregunté, dispuesto a seguir hablando con él.

—¿Y qué si así fue? ¿Vas a prohibirme hablar con ella también? —replicó sardónico.

Me pase las manos por el cabello, totalmente frustrado por la actitud del rubio. Me estaba complicando el poder ser cortés con él.

—Draco ¿podrías dejar de ser un idiota por un minuto y hablar conmigo? —dije exaltado.

Él soltó una carcajada llena de ironía.

—¿Soy yo el que se comporta como un idiota? Mírate en un jodido espejo, Potter —respondió Malfoy. Odie la manera en la que pronunció mi apellido, lo escupió como si fuera una grosería.

—Si hubieras contestando mis llamadas, leído mis mensajes o si me hubieras dado una oportunidad para charlar contigo…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? —interrumpió enojado.

—¡Me habría disculpado! —grité exasperado.

Draco apretó los labios y descruzo los brazos, parecía más receptivo a escucharme, aunque sus ojos seguían brillando con ira.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo al final.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba, notando cómo su cuerpo se tensaba como la cuerda de un violín al tenerme tan cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Bajé la vista, incapaz de verlo a la cara.

—Lo... —se me quebró la voz, me aclaré la garganta— lo siento, Draco.

Levanté la vista de mis zapatos, al notar que el rubio no decía nada, Malfoy no parecía muy satisfecho con mis palabras, sentí que esperaba más… torcí el gesto y suspiré.

—Me comporté como un imbécil, no debí haber dicho todas esas cosas, estaba cegado por los celos.

Draco levantó una ceja, todavía sin decir nada, yo no sabía qué era lo que quería que dijera para que pudiera perdonarme.

—Claro que esa no es excusa y por supuesto que puedes seguir hablando con Nott —entonces frunció el ceño, por lo que me apresure a añadir—: claro que no necesitas mi permiso, es decir…

—¿Entonces? ¿Yo me quedo con Theo y tú con Weasley? —preguntó hablando por fin.

—¿Qué? —dije sin comprender.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Potter, pero terminaste conmigo, ¿no? —aclaró.

—¡No! Yo no quiero terminar contigo, es decir apenas estábamos empezando a salir… Lo dije en el calor del momento, lo lamento muchísimo…

—Terminaste conmigo en el calor del momento, ¿esto va a ser cotidiano? Porque no quiero estar con alguien capaz de dejar todo tirado cuando surja un inconveniente.

—Draco, te prometo que a partir de ahora voy a luchar por nuestra relación.

—¿Fumaste? —preguntó de pronto. Lo miré extrañado.

—Te estoy entregando mi corazón aquí, ¿y tú sigues obsesionado con ese tema?

—Solo quiero saber si cumples tus promesas.

—Lo hago, no he fumado.

—Entonces es hora de cumplir mi palabra —dijo con voz firme.

No sabía lo mucho que había extrañado sus besos hasta que los labios del rubio estuvieron sobre los míos. Tres días no parece tanto tiempo, pero cuando sentí su lengua acariciar la mía, no pude dejar de pensar en todo ese tiempo desperdiciado en el que podríamos haber estado haciendo justo esto. Me separé un instante para poder verlo a los ojos, Draco me sonrío como antes y yo no podía sentirme más feliz, sentí un enorme peso abandonar todo mi cuerpo dejando solo alivio en mi interior.

Empujé su cuerpo hasta que quedó sentado sobre el congelador y conseguí colarme entre sus piernas, quería tenerlo más cerca, por lo que me apreté contra él en un desesperado intento por sentir su cuerpo. El rubio enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y tiró ligeramente hacia atrás para volver a asaltar mi boca, esta vez, de manera más apasionada, me encantaba cuando era un poco rudo conmigo, cosa que al parecer él sabía muy bien. Llevé mis manos hasta el interior de sus muslos para acariciarlos lo que provocó que me mordiera el labio con fuerza.

—¡Auch! eso duele —me quejé separándome un poco de su boca.

—Te lo mereces, por hacerme sufrir tanto —ronroneó enterrando su cara en mi cuello, comenzando a besarlo.

Tragué saliva con fuerza al no poder contener mi excitación, la cual comenzaba a desbordarse; Draco siguió el camino por mi manzana de Adán con la punta húmeda de su lengua.

—Draco... —murmuré.

—Sabes a sudor y a café… —comentó con voz sensual.

—¿Ah sí? —balbuceé como un tonto, luchando por mantener algo de raciocinio en mi cabeza.

—Ajá y me gustaría probar más —informó.

Tomó los extremos de mi suéter para después tirar hacia arriba, levante los brazos para facilitar el proceso quedando únicamente mi playera sin mangas, Draco me dedico una mirada hambrienta que me hizo estremecer. Haló el dobladillo de la playera hasta acercarla a mi boca.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté confundido.

—Sostenla con los dientes —ordenó con tono sensual y juguetón.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero de igual manera obedecí sintiéndome raro; entonces acercó su boca hasta mi pecho y comenzó a besarlo, solté un gemido, que salió amortiguado por la tela, para cuando llevó su lengua hasta mi pezón izquierdo yo estaba tan excitado que mi pantalón de mezclilla comenzaba a sentirse apretado, además yo también quería tocarlo, pero no podía porque él seguía torturándome con su boca y yo no sabía dónde diablos poner las manos.

Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones electrizantes que me recorrían por completo, que cuando Draco se bajó del congelador e invirtió nuestras posiciones me tomó completamente por sorpresa, aunque no la suficiente como para hacerme soltar la prenda de mi boca, al dejarme recargado contra el bendito congelador, Draco aprovechó para desabrochar mis pantalones y bajarlos junto con la ropa interior, de pronto me sentí cohibido al estar desnudo frente a él por primera vez, pero el deseo que crecía en mi interior aplacó cualquier rastro de vergüenza.

Draco se arrodilló mirándome desde abajo, el pensamiento de que podría correrme en ese instante solo por sentir su mirada sobre mí invade mi mente, el rubio se humedece los labios y yo tiemblo de anticipación, acerca su boca hasta mi erección y lame la punta, me tengo que sostener del congelador para no caerme, mientras un gruñido suave escapa de mi garganta. Me toma entero en su boca y comienza un vaivén que me vuelve loco, lo único que puedo pensar es en lo bien que se siente dentro de su boca, en la precisión de sus movimientos, en su lengua aterciopelada rozando toda la extensión de mi miembro. De vez en cuando pasa sus manos por mi torso con suavidad, pellizca uno de mis pezones o aprieta mi trasero, muerdo con fuerza la prenda en mi boca, agradeciendo que logre amortiguar los sonidos que soy incapaz de retener. Bajo mi mano hasta su suave cabello y acaricio despacio, jalándolo un poco en el proceso, cierro el puño con fuerza cuando estoy a punto del éxtasis, lo miro a los ojos y pronuncio su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando termino Malfoy traga y, a pesar de que me siento momentáneamente débil, reúno fuerza suficiente para tomar su camisa entre las manos y tirar de él hacia arriba, me deshago de la tela que todavía estaba entre mis dientes y lo beso nuevamente, esta vez con calma, disfrutando de su sabor combinado con el mío. Ahora era mi turno de prodigarle caricias a mi amante, solo que cuando llevé mi mano a su entrepierna me encontré con una erección completamente desaparecida y una mancha húmeda. Draco se había corrido solo por el hecho de chupármela, sentí una emoción extraña cuando me di cuenta de eso.

—Voy a compensártelo —murmuré.

—Estaré esperándolo —aseguró.

El rubio busco toallas de papel en la bodega de suministros para poder limpiarse, yo me apresuré a subirme los pantalones, pues ahora que habíamos terminado, me di cuenta que en cualquier momento las chicas podrían abrir la puerta y vernos en este estado. Sonreí con ternura, probablemente ellas habían planeado aquel encuentro y yo estaba muy agradecido por eso, tal vez debería comprarles un regalo a ambas. Draco volvió a mi lado y me dio una botella de agua, nos sentamos sobre el congelador y esperamos a que abrieran la puerta.

—Luna y Theo son novios —dijo Draco de repente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me enteré de eso el día que Pansy toco en La Casa de los Gritos.

—¿Por eso estabas de mal humor? —pregunté, entendiendo a que se refería.

—Sí, pero no fue porque me dieran celos, sino porque ellos no confiaron en mí lo suficiente para decírmelo antes de descubrirlo por mí mismo, llevaban cuatro meses saliendo.

—¡Vaya!

—Se supone que somos amigos y aun así me lo ocultaron.

—Lo siento —dije, no sabía que otra cosa agregar.

—Te lo digo para que no haya más malentendidos, ellos parecen quererse mucho y estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos tiene sentimientos románticos por mí.

—Draco, perdón por ponerme tan loco, de verdad no necesitas darme explicaciones.

—Pero yo quiero dártelas y cuando te las pida también quiero que me las des, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Perfecto.

—Harry, ¿encontraste las papas? —interrumpió Luna asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Las tengo aquí mismo —repuse.

Ella sonrió y dejó la puerta abierta, caminamos hasta la salida tomados de las manos, Pansy también estaba ahí, nos inspeccionó de arriba abajo y una sonrisita burlona apareció en sus labios.

—¿Había muchos mosquitos dentro? —preguntó señalando mi cuello.

Me tape con la mano rápidamente.

—Solo uno —repliqué apretando la mano de mi novio, quien se sonrojo adorablemente.


	30. Croissant de tres quesos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Bueno, llegamos al capitulo 30 lo que significa que el fic ya casi termina, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo tan largo… ¡En fin! Mil gracias a Yoe por betear el cap y muchas gracias a cuqui luna y Dolce Malfoy por comentar, espero que estén muy bien, cuídense mucho y tomen agüita. ¡Besos!

**oOoOo**

**Croissant de tres quesos **

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido y antes de darme cuenta faltaba una semana para navidad, tan solo siete días para que la competencia de natación tuviera lugar, los nervios y la presión se sentían más reales que nunca. Lo único bueno de la situación es que las vacaciones escolares habían comenzado, así que tenía algo menos de que preocuparme; además me habían dado permiso de ausentarme del trabajo estos siete días.

Recargué mi cabeza contra el frío vidrio de la ventana, viendo pasar las colinas y las casas que a esa distancia se percibían diminutas, el paisaje se veía blanco, pues habían comenzado las primeras nevadas. Se suponía que pasaría un tiempo en la casa de Remus, aprovechando el tiempo libre y que la competencia se llevaría a cabo en Hyde Park, es por eso que en ese momento me encontraba en un tren que iba de Hogsmeade a Londres, un camino bastante largo y tedioso, pero esto solo ocurría si no tenías cosas en las que pensar y yo las tenía, claro que sí; porque una mamada en el almacén de suministros hecha por tu atractivo novio no se olvida con facilidad. Además, estar escuchando The Weekend no es que ayudara mucho a bajar las ganas, lamentablemente Draco se había ido a Francia con su familia a pasar las vacaciones de invierno y no podría verlo hasta año nuevo.

Tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir:

Harry: _Te extraño._

Cinco minutos más tarde ya tenía mi respuesta.

Draco: _Yo también, desearía que estuvieras aquí. _

Harry: _La próxima vez llévame contigo._

Draco: _Lo hare, te lo aseguro. _

Harry: _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Draco:_ Comiendo, croissant de tres quesos, es delicioso._

Draco: _¿Tú?_

Harry: _En el tren, el paisaje se ve tan blanco y frío que me acorde de ti. _

Draco: _Eres todo un poeta, ¿eh? _

Draco: _La vista que tengo desde mi habitación es increíble._

Mi novio me envió una foto desde la que se podía apreciar la ciudad parisina, con torre Eiffel incluida.

Harry: _¡Wow! Se ve increíble, ¿cómo es tu habitación? _

Draco: _Bastante normal._

Esta vez me mando la foto de lo que parecía una suite de lujo.

Harry: _jaja, sí, supongo que para ti es normal, se ve enorme._

Draco: _¿Me equivoqué de imagen? _

Draco: _Pensé que había enviado una foto de mi cuarto, no una nude. _

Levanté las cejas y sonreí, Draco podía ser muy descarado cuando quería.

Harry: _Oh, vamos, no esta tan grande._

Draco: _No lo has visto._

Harry: _Pero lo he sentido…_

Draco: _No por completo. No dentro de ti. _

Me mordisqueé el labio inferior, aquella conversación se estaba tornando interesante. Miré a mi alrededor por si alguien estaba poniéndome atención, pero la única persona en mi compartimiento, una señora de mediana edad, vestida con falda larga y blusa formal, estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo un panfleto como los que regalan en las calles del tipo: "¿cree usted en Dios?" Yo sí creía en uno, rubio y de ojos grises, que podía hacerme llegar con su boca. ¡Maldición! Esos pensamientos bien podrían llevarme al infierno; sacudí la cabeza para deshacérseme de esas ideas y, en su lugar, me quité la chaqueta que tenía y me la puse en el regazo, pues los pantalones de deporte que llevaba no hacían mucho por ocultar la excitación que sentía.

Harry: _Me gustaría probarlo cuanto antes, pero te haces de rogar._

Draco:_ ¿Es mi culpa? Has estado muy ocupado._

Harry: _Y ahora que estoy libre no estás aquí._

Draco: _Se supone que sería una sorpresa, pero te lo diré ahora, voy a regresar antes, quiero verte en tu competencia._

Harry: _¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería genial! Ya quiero verte._

Draco: _Mis padres se quedarán aquí en Paris y podremos tener mi casa para nosotros dos. _

Harry: _No importa si es en el baño de una gasolinera, quiero estar contigo._

Draco:_ Igual que yo, pero no quiero coger una enfermedad venérea en el proceso._

Solté una suave carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

Harry: _De acuerdo y hablando de eso, tal vez deberíamos… ¿Comprar condones? _

Draco: _Definitivamente y lubricante. _

Draco: _Me gusta el de piña._

Harry: _Hecho._

Draco: _Voy a tomar una ducha, mi padre quiere que lo acompañe a una conferencia de trabajo._

Harry: _¿No se supone que estaban de vacaciones?_

Draco: _Mi padre nunca las tiene, maneja demasiados negocios importantes como para tomarse un tiempo libre._

Harry: _Diablos._

Harry: _Espera, ¿has dicho ducha? Quiero ver._

Draco:_ Disfrútala, te llamo en la noche. Te quiero. _

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, aunque no por la foto del hermoso, pálido y bien torneado abdomen de mi novio, bueno por eso también, pero sobre todo por la forma en la que se despidió de mí, no era la primera vez que nos decíamos "te quiero" desde ese día en el almacén, pero a mí me seguía emocionando como la primera vez.

Harry: _Yo también te quiero, Draco, por cierto, ese lunar que tienes junto al ombligo se ve demasiado sexy, necesito besarlo ahora mismo._

Draco: _Hazlo en tu imaginación cuando te toques pensando en mí. _

Harry: _Mierda, un día vas a matarme._

Draco: _De placer, espero. _

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, ojalá fuera veinticinco de diciembre mañana, así podría ver a Draco. Lamentablemente, el tiempo pasaba con normalidad sin que pudiera alterarlo. Pasé el resto del viaje pensando en mi novio como todo un idiota enamorado; para cuando llegué a la estación, en medio del gentío, vislumbré a Dora con el pequeño Teddy en brazos, los salude calurosamente para después emprender el viaje al apartamento de la familia Lupin.


	31. Tostadas con mantequilla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowlling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Hoy vengo con dos capítulos porque hacia tiempo que no actualizaba, este es el **1** de **2**. Muchas gracias a Yoe por betear los caps, espero que los disfruten mucho. Saludos especiales para cuqui luna, gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

**oOoOo**

**Tostadas con mantequilla**

La mañana de navidad me desperté abruptamente por culpa del sonido de la televisión a todo volumen. Me removí incomodo en el sofá e intenté tapar mis orejas poniendo la almohada sobre mi cabeza, mientras el intro de Paw Patrol se oía en toda la sala y Teddy lo cantaba a gritos muy emocionado.

—¡Teddy! Ten piedad de mí y baja el volumen —supliqué con voz amodorrada.

El pequeño de tres años me ignoró por completo, no fue hasta que su mamá salió de la habitación que Teddy accedió a bajar el volumen, y es que era difícil desobedecer una orden salida de los labios de Nymphadora Lupin estando enojada.

—Harry, levántate y ayúdame con el desayuno —pidió la mujer de pelo castaño.

—Dora… déjame dormir un poco más —supliqué. Por los nervios de la competencia apenas había podido dormir un par de horas.

—Deprisa, van a ser las siete y tus padres llegaran en cualquier momento —dijo en un tono que, aunque amable, no dejaba lugar para replicar.

—Voy —dije enfurruñado pateando las cobijas y tirando la almohada al suelo.

—Hawie nieve, Marshall atapado y Rubble lo salva con su pala —informó Teddy jalándome con sus manitas el pantalón de pijama, en tanto yo intentaba doblar un edredón.

—¡Wow! Rubble es muy heroico —contesté ganándome una risita divertida de su parte.

Adoraba al pequeño, esa semana me la había pasado jugando con él, inventaba los juegos más ingeniosos del mundo, también vimos un montón de películas… o mejor dicho repetimos Cars unas quinientas veces más o menos, además había acompañado a Dora por las compras, bebí litros de chocolate caliente a escondidas de Remus y hablé cada noche con Draco por videollamada, en resumen, me lo había pasado muy bien. Cuando terminé de doblar y guardar todos los artículos de mi cama improvisada, me apresuré a la cocina para ayudar a Dora con el desayuno. Y cuando digo "ayudar", me refiero a evitar que Dora incendiara el lugar, todos sabían que la mujer era buena en muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, perseguir criminales, atrapar una bola rápida en el beisbol o lograr que Teddy dejara de llorar solo con una mirada, pero cocinar definitivamente no era lo suyo.

En cuanto entre a la cocina supe que algo iba mal, de inmediato me llegó un olor a quemado que comenzaba a extenderse por el apartamento, Dora estaba exprimiendo unas naranjas mientras tarareaba algo que sonaba a "Radio Ga Ga" de Queen y como estaba de espaldas a la estufa, no pudo ver el humo negro que salía de la sartén y se unía con el que salía de la tostadora.

—¿Dónde está Remus? —pregunté, pues era él quien se encargaba de preparar la comida.

—Peter lo llamó para una junta de emergencia en el club Serpentine —contestó sin levantar sus ojos marrones hacia mí, totalmente concentrada en las naranjas.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —pregunté preocupado.

Fui a sacar el pan casi calcinado de la tostadora y puse unas rebanadas nuevas, me supo mal tirar los huevos quemados, pero eran incomestibles.

—Yo no diría eso, parece que Peter está preocupado de que ningún miembro del equipo haya ganado nunca la copa y quería revisar los expedientes de cada participante… otra vez—contestó.

—Típico, debería confiar más en el entrenador —me quejé ligeramente molesto.

—Peter confía en Remus con su vida, Harry, le debe demasiado —contestó Dora, esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

Me quedé estático con el cuchillo lleno de mantequilla a punto de untarla en las tostadas, su voz había sonado demasiado solemne.

—¿Qué? Pero si parece que Peter le exige demasiado a Remus y además le paga fatal.

—Harry, ambos se han esforzado mucho para sacar adelante el negocio de la acuática desde el incidente con los Malfoy y…

—¿Cuál incidente? —interrumpí intrigado.

Ella apretó los labios, parecía realmente arrepentida de haber tocado el tema.

—Mira eso no es… —comenzó a decir y luego se interrumpió al escuchar un golpe, al segundo siguiente Teddy empezó a llorar —termina por mí, voy a ver qué le paso a mi bebe.

Dora salió de la cocina con expresión aliviada; fruncí el ceño, había perdido mi oportunidad de sacarle más información sobre ese misterioso incidente con los Malfoy, pues sabía que a partir de ese momento ella rehuiría mis preguntas como toda una experta.

Mis padres llegaron no mucho tiempo después desde Hogsmeade y juntos compartimos un desayuno ligero antes de partir a Hyde Park. Afuera, el aire se sentía helado y, aunque íbamos equipados con nuestros mejores abrigos, el frío parecía colarse hasta nuestros huesos, yo solo podía pensar que en unos cuantos minutos tendría que nadar en un lago donde el agua suele tener una temperatura por debajo de los cuatro grados centígrados.

Una vez en el parque, caminamos en dirección al lago Serpentine con calma, disfrutando del paisaje invernal que nos ofrecía el Londres matinal, nuestros pasos sonaban amortiguados debido a la ligera capa de nieve que se había acumulado tras las nevadas. Cuando llegamos a una intersección nos separamos, yo giré a la izquierda hacia la sala del club y mis padres, junto con Dora y Teddy, fueron a la derecha, hacia la galería, desde donde podrían ver la carrera, me pregunté vagamente si Draco se encontraría entre los espectadores.

A las nueve en punto, luego de unas palabras de aliento del entrenador Remus, el equipo desfiló fuera de la sala del club hasta el lago. Antes de salir, Ron chocó un puño conmigo.

—Hay que ganar esto —dijo y sonrió.

—Por supuesto —contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los otros participantes ya se encontraban sobre el puente de tablones que servían como línea de salida. Podía sentir la piel de gallina al salir solo con traje de baño a la intemperie, pero la emoción mantenía mi cuerpo caliente, los espectadores nos observaban desde la galería y eran tantos que no logré distinguir ninguna cara conocida, mejor así, pues estaba seguro de que si llegaba a ver la cara de mi novio me pondría inmensamente nervioso.

Nos pusimos en posición y tras escuchar la señal de salida, salté al agua helada.


	32. Latte Chai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowlling.

**Hola queridos lectores: **Hoy vengo con dos capítulos porque hacia tiempo que no actualizaba, este es el **2** de **2**. Muchas gracias a Yoe por betear los caps, espero que los disfruten mucho. Saludos especiales para cuqui luna, gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

**oOoOo**

**Latte Chai **

Mi cuerpo entero gritó de dolor al ser sometido a tan bajas temperaturas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensación gracias a mi arduo entrenamiento. Entre más tiempo permaneces bajo el agua, más se entumece tu cuerpo, es por eso que cada brazada que daba me costaba más trabajo que la anterior; mi respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, pero yo solo podía pensar en ir más rápido… Superaría esos cien metros… "¡Vamos!" Gritaba en mi mente obligándome a seguir nadando, casi podía saborear la victoria, me quedaban solo unos centímetros para alcanzar la meta…

Los vítores de la multitud se alzaron por todo el lugar.

Salí del lago calado hasta los huesos con la adrenalina aún presente en mi cuerpo, quería gritar, rugir de la emoción, pero sabía que mi cuerpo no me respondería debido a la baja temperatura, lo único que era capaz de hacer era temblar de frío de pies a cabeza; de inmediato un grupo de expertos en primeros auxilios se acercó a atenderme, me dieron una toalla caliente, revisaron mis signos vitales y al finalizar los exámenes me felicitaron por haber participado. Hicieron lo mismo con el resto de los competidores que fueron llegando tras de mí.

En esta carrera no había segundos lugares, solo el primer puesto recibía la copa Peter Pan y por primera vez en décadas, un miembro de un equipo que no pertenecía al club Serpentine, tuvo el honor de alzar esa copa.

Luego de cambiarme de ropa y ser felicitado por los miembros del equipo y el entrenador Remus, corrí hacia la galería en busca de Draco. Lo encontré recargado en una baranda con un vaso desechable en las manos, en cuanto me vio dejó el vaso sobre la barra y me sonrió, corrí hasta ponerme frente a él y sin pensarlo demasiado lo abracé.

—Felicidades, Harry —dijo en mi oído.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte —contesté sinceramente, lo había extrañado demasiado, tenerlo frente a mí era mejor que ganar mil copas como esa.

—Yo también.

Me separé solo un poco del rubio para poder darle un beso apasionado, estaba tan contento por haber ganado, además el subidón de endorfinas que te da el agua helada me hacía sentir capaz de todo, estaba por colar mi lengua en la tibia boca de mi novio que tenía un delicioso sabor dulzón debido a la bebida humeante que había estado tomando, cuando sentí a alguien abrazarse de mi pierna.

—¡Hawie ganó! —gritó Teddy.

Me separé de Draco que miraba sobre mi hombro con terror en los ojos, no entendí su mirada hasta que me volteé y vi a mis papás, la familia Lupin e incluso a Sirius, observándome con cierta sorpresa y un poco de incomodidad, sonreí avergonzado, no era así como quería presentarles a mi novio, pero había sido descuidado y ya no había marcha atrás. Dejé la copa Peter Pan junto al vaso del rubio y cargué a Teddy en brazos, pues seguía reclamando mi atención.

—Yo… él es Draco Malfoy, mi novio —dije.

El rubio me tomó del brazo con fuerza, parecía realmente asustado y yo no entendía el por qué.

—Es bueno verte otra vez, Draco —comentó Remus acercándose a saludar a mi novio con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, señor —contestó el aludido con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que veía a Draco de ese modo, él siempre lucía muy seguro de sí mismo, ahora parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

—¡Draco! No te veía desde que eras un bebé —exclamó Dora y fue a abrazar al rubio.

—¿Estás saliendo con mi primo segundo? ¿Por qué no lo sabía? ¿No que te gustaba Ron? —preguntó Sirius totalmente indiscreto, haciéndome sonrojar.

—¡Sirius! No seas inoportuno —regañó mi mamá, lanzándole una mirada asesina a mi padrino y dirigiéndose a Draco añadió—: no le hagas caso, querido, mucho gusto, soy Lily Potter.

—U-un placer, madame —tartamudeó mi novio tendiéndole la mano a mamá.

—¿Vas a comer con nosotros, muchacho? —preguntó mi papá.

—No, no, yo… tengo que regresar a Grimmauld Place con la tía abuela Walburga—contestó el rubio.

—¿Te castigo Narcisa o algo? ¿Por qué diablos vas a pasar la navidad con esa vieja bruja? —cuestionó Sirius.

—Mis padres están en Paris y yo… quería ver la competencia de Harry así que… —dijo Draco en voz baja. Sonreí como un tonto al escucharlo.

—Te debe de gustar mucho Harry si estás dispuesto a pasar el día con Walburga Black —reconoció mi padrino.

Draco se sonrojó hasta las orejas, era todo un espectáculo verlo así, quería comérmelo a besos por la ternura que me provocaba.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó de pronto Sirius.

—Sirius, por favor, no otra de tus ideas —se quejó Remus.

—No me interrumpas, Rem, estoy seguro de que les gustara a todos, ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros? Llama a tu tía abuela y dile que pasaras la navidad aquí —propusó mi padrino.

—Yo, es que… no creo que sea… —dudó Draco.

—Pienso que es una excelente idea, a nosotros no nos importa, querido —intervino mi mamá.

—Es verdad, Draco, por favor ven —pidió Dora sonriendo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al final.

—¡Excelente! ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta por el parque mientras preparamos todo? —dijo mi mamá.

—Vayan a ver la estatua de Peter Pan —sugirió mi papá.

—Vale —exclamé contento.

Remus me quitó a su pequeño de los brazos para llevárselo con el resto, le di mi copa para que se la llevara también y los observe marcharse con una sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz, hasta que Draco comenzó a golpearme el brazo con su puño.

—¿Se pude saber en qué demonios estabas pensando al presentarme como tu novio? ¿es que te volviste loco o qué? ¡eres un inconsciente! —gritó el rubio.

—¡Eh! Tranquilo ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté completamente confundido.

—Pasa que cuando vine aquí no esperaba conocer a tus padres, no me dijiste que esto podría pasar.

—Pero…

—Además, ¿qué tal si les cuentan a mis padres? Ellos no tienen idea de que soy bisexual.

—Eso no va a pasar —le aseguré.

—¿Y por qué, por todos los infiernos, mi primo sabía que te gustaba la comadreja?

—Amor mío, cálmate, por favor —pedí tomando su cara entre mis manos.

Draco parecía tener una réplica en los labios, pero vaciló ante mi toque.

—No me habías dicho así nunca —respondió.

—¿No puedo? —pregunté un poco apenado, estoy seguro que mi cara estaba coloreada de un rojo intenso en ese momento.

—Si, hazlo, me gusta —replicó.

Sonreí, él respiró hondo y puso sus manos en mi cintura, me puse de puntas para besarlo en labios, esto de ser bajito era algo engorroso a veces.


	33. Café affogato

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Espero que estén muy bien, he estado pensando en que tal vez parezca que doy algunas vueltas antes del final, pero todo tiene una razón de ser no se desesperen. ¡Mil ochocientas noventa y cuatro gracias a Yoe por betear el cap! Y por comentar también, ya me andaba muriendo de amor por el rw que dejó. Un saludito especial para cuqui luna, linda, muchas gracias por comentar en todos los caps leerte siempre me hace feliz. Cuídense mucho y espero que estén muy bien. ¡Besos!

**oOoOo**

**Café affogato**

Observé la pantalla de mi celular pensativo. La foto en Instagram mostraba la estatua de Peter Pan, el niño que no quería crecer jamás. Lo entendía perfectamente, llegar a ser adulto podía resultar aterrador para cualquiera.

Frente a la estatua se encontraba Draco sonriendo a la cámara, sonreí también. La verdad prefería ver el rostro de mi novio todo el día en lugar de la de un niño grabado en bronce. Deslicé la publicación con el pulgar hacia la derecha y encontré otra foto, una selfie, donde estábamos ambos abrazados, me avergoncé cuando la vi, se notaba de inmediato lo enamorado que estaba de él. Cambié la imagen una vez más, ahí estábamos en la sala de estar del departamento de Remus, mis padres estaban a mi izquierda, Remus y Dora cargando al pequeño Teddy detrás de nosotros y a la derecha de Draco estaba Sirius. Presioné la imagen dos veces para darle me gusta.

Esa había sido la mejor navidad que había tenido. Me acomodé mejor en el sillón de la sala y seguí deslizando mi dedo por la pantalla, dando me gusta aquí y allí, mientras esperaba. Intentaba hacer tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de reunirme con Draco en su casa, no iba mentir, me encontraba terriblemente nervioso por lo que seguramente pasaría estando los dos a solas, pero también estaba listo para lo que viniera.

Mi mamá salió de la cocina en el momento en que yo inspeccionaba una foto donde salía Pansy, posando junto a Hermione, mientras compartían un affogato en alguna heladería de Londres.

—Harry —llamó mi madre con voz suave, sentándose junto a mí en el sillón.

—¿Qué sucede, ma? —pregunté, apartando el teléfono y poniéndole toda mi atención.

—Han pasado dos días desde navidad y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo —dudó un segundo y añadió—: es sobre Draco.

Levanté las cejas sorprendido y esperé a que continuara, solo esperaba que no me diera la charla sobre los pájaros y las abejas versión homosexual. Porque la hetero ya me la había dado mi papá cuando comencé a salir con Ginny.

—Él te gusta mucho, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—Muchísimo —confirmé.

—Entonces debes prepararte para las dificultades que seguramente vendrán.

—¿Quieres decir porque ambos somos hombres?

—No cariño, es otra cosa…

—¿Por los padres de Draco? —interrumpí antes de que continuara— porque mencionó que no lo sabían, estoy bien con eso mamá, acordamos mantenerlo en secreto de ellos.

Ella parecía sorprendida y aliviada a partes iguales.

—Entonces sabes —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro —sonreí— en realidad me lo dijo a gritos y golpeándome el brazo, pero luego llegamos a un acuerdo.

—Está bien, Harry, espero que no tengas una mala impresión de nosotros, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos en esa situación —dijo mi mamá levantándose.

La miré confundido.

—¿De que estas hab…? —comencé a preguntar, pero entonces me llegó un mensaje de que mi Uber había llegado—. Ya me tengo que ir.

—Diviértete y ten cuidado —se despidió ella.

Salí de mi casa rumbo a la de Draco con miles de preguntas rondándome en la cabeza.

Mi novio me saludó desde el otro lado de la verja de su casa, me estaba esperando con una sonrisa en la cara. Bajé del automóvil y corrí a su encuentro, en cuanto llegué a él compartimos un estrecho abrazo y un casto beso. Subimos por un camino de cemento que cruzaba un hermoso y amplio jardín delantero hasta llegar al patio trasero. Solté un silbido por lo bajo al ver la piscina techada que se encontraba ahí, era realmente grande, además contaba con una pequeña cabaña que hacía de vestidor y salón de juegos.

—¿Enserio quieres que te enseñe a nadar? —pregunté mirando a Draco.

—Por supuesto, luego de verte en la competencia me di cuenta que no tenía esa habilidad y siento que la necesito —replicó sonriente.

—Vamos allá entonces —dije.

Caminamos hasta la cabaña y nos cambiamos la ropa por un traje de baño, sin poder evitar echarle un vistazo disimulado a Draco mientras se cambiaba. Afuera el sol estaba por todo lo alto, aun así, se sentía el frio de invierno. Me metí en la alberca de un clavado salpicando en el proceso a Draco.

—Creído —soltó cuando mi cabeza flotó a la superficie.

—Ven aquí —pedí con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

El agua de la alberca estaba caliente, casi parecía un jacuzzi. Draco descendió con cuidado por las escaleras.

—De espaldas —grité al ver que quería bajarlas de manera normal.

En cuanto me dio la espalda, noté en Draco algo que no había visto con anterioridad: surcando su espalda, en medio de su cremosa piel pálida, tenía una cicatriz de quemadura bastante amplia. Fruncí el ceño, recordando lo que Pansy me dijo sobre el incendio. Me debatí internamente en si debía preguntar o no; entonces Draco se giró para verme y levantó una ceja, seguramente había notado mi escrutinio, desvié la vista avergonzado.

—¿Tienes curiosidad por mi cicatriz? —preguntó. Entrando finalmente a la piscina y acercándose a mí.

—Perdona, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres —repliqué.

—Está bien, quiero contártelo; no recuerdo mucho de ese día… al parecer un par de maniáticos se colaron a la mansión y provocaron un incendio.

—Eso es terrible, ¿encerraron a los responsables?

—No, según me cuenta mi mamá, el abogado de ambos era bastante bueno, alegaron que fue un accidente y nadie salió herido de gravedad.

—Pero tu espalda.

—En realidad, el incendio fue en el ala izquierda de la mansión, donde está la bodega, lejos de las habitaciones; pero yo, al ver que se quemaba, quise recuperar mi motocicleta eléctrica porque me la había regalado mi papá en navidad y tenía un enorme valor sentimental para mí. Logré recuperarla, por supuesto, aunque justo cuando estaba por salir, las llamas alcanzaron una lata de aerosol que salió disparada en mi dirección —comentó Draco.

—¿Tus padres no te detuvieron?

—Estaban de viaje y deshacerme de la nana no fue difícil. —El rubio esbozo una débil sonrisa—. Le di una patada en la espinilla y eché a correr.

Sacudí la cabeza, eso era mucho para asimilar.

—Draco, lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, ya está en el pasado, además fue un año interesante, me enviaron a Francia con la abuela Druella mientras arreglaban todo aquí, Pansy estuvo muy triste cuando me fui, pero como te dije, ahora está en el pasado —replicó mi novio con sencillez.

No dije nada más, le di un beso en la punta de la nariz y él sonrió.

—¿Vas a enseñarme a nadar o qué? —se quejó el rubio, separándose de mí y aventándome agua a la cara.

—Lo haré —afirmé.


	34. Frappe de piña

**Diclaimer:** los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Cada vez falta menos para el final y estoy emocionada, ojalá les guste el resultado final. Saludos especiales para cuqui luna y Butterturtle90, ¡gracias por comentar! Y por supuesto, millones de gracias a mi querida Yoe por betear el cap. Cuídense mucho, ¡besos!

**oOoOo**

**Frappe de piña**

—Me siento como un idiota —se quejó Draco.

Me encontraba frente a él sosteniendo sus manos, mientras mi novio pataleaba en el agua. Le dediqué una sonrisa enternecida, se veía gracioso con las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello mojado pegándose a su frente y la mueca de impaciencia que tenía en el rostro; todo esto lo hacía lucir hermosamente tierno.

—Así es como se empieza, Draco, además hiciste un gran progreso aprendiendo a flotar —lo alenté.

El rubio bufó con incredulidad, aun así, la arruga de su frente que indicaba resolución, no flaqueó ni un segundo hasta ese momento. Habíamos estado nadando en la zona baja de la alberca, pero ya que notaba a Draco más sereno y cómodo con el agua, comencé a adentrarme en las profundidades, sentí como poco a poco el agua comenzaba a cubrirme el cuerpo, primero la espalda hasta llegar a los hombros.

—Harry —dijo de pronto el rubio con una pizca de pánico en la voz, mientras sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal— te estas hundiendo, regresemos.

—Está bien, no me voy a ahogar.

—Tal vez tu no, pero yo sí —insistió con verdadero terror, comenzaba a desesperarse más rápido de lo que pensaba.

—No tengas miedo, puedo rescatarte si te hundes —dije en con voz suave intentando calmarlo.

Draco me miró acusadoramente con sus intensos ojos grises, entonces soltó mis manos bruscamente y pataleo rápidamente hacia mí, apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar sosteniendo su cintura, pues me había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas, trastabillé un poco en el resbaladizo suelo de la alberca, pero conseguí mantenerme en pie.

—Eso fue peligroso, Draco —exclamé contra su cuello, buscando tranquilizarme luego del susto que me dio.

—Llévame a la orilla —ordenó enterrando su cara contra mi hombro.

La voz de Draco había sonado temblorosa, estaba en serio asustado, lo estreché fuertemente contra mi cuerpo para infundirle un poco de seguridad y comencé a caminar lentamente a la parte baja de la piscina.

—Lo siento, parece que fue demasiado pronto —me disculpé.

El rubio no dijo nada y temí que se hubiera molestado conmigo, cuando llegamos a la zona segura le acaricie la espalda para indicarle que ya me podía soltar, él se limitó a bajar las piernas de mi cintura, pero no se movió.

—¿Draco? —pregunté nervioso.

—Ya me cansé de nadar —susurró muy cerca de mi oído, lo cual me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Sonreí, la voz del rubio había sonado juguetona y sugerente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —interrogué, haciéndome el desentendido, esperaba que él tuviera una propuesta interesante para mí.

Se separó de mí por fin y me miró a los ojos con intensidad, las palmas de sus manos permanecieron en mis hombros tocándome con mucha delicadeza.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas —replicó—, salgamos.

Diez segundos más tarde, estábamos besándonos contra la puerta de la cabaña empapando por completo la seguramente costosa alfombra, el cuerpo de Draco se sentía tibio y resbaladizo contra el mío. Sin nada más que un traje de baño interponiéndose entre nuestros cuerpos; aun así, era demasiada ropa para nosotros por lo que rápidamente nos deshicimos de ellos. Draco me dirigió hasta el sillón más grande de la cabaña y se recostó sobre mí, compartimos un largo beso, esta vez sin prisas, que me supo dulce y delicioso. Una ráfaga de aire frio hizo que me estremeciera al mismo tiempo que mi novio, el rubio tomó la manta de color verde que descansaba en el respaldo del sillón y nos envolvió a ambos con ella. El momento me sabía tan íntimo que me sentía abrumado.

—La última vez, te dije que quería compensar las atenciones que me diste —susurré con voz ronca.

Draco levantó una ceja y una sonrisita coqueta se formó en su rostro.

—Hazlo entonces —dijo.

—Tr-traje el lubricante —informé trabándome al hablar, estaba un poco nervioso por todo, además no sabía cómo lo tomaría él.

—Está bien, Harry, tráelo.

Me deslicé fuera de la manta y del tibio calor del cuerpo de Draco, temblé ligeramente cuando fui a buscar mi mochila debido al frío del ambiente, y saqué el pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido amarillento con sabor artificial a piña, vi los dos condones en el fondo de la mochila y los llevé conmigo también, solo por si acaso.

El rubio me recibió con los brazos abiertos y esta vez soy yo quien está arriba, seguí temblando esperando que mi novio lo atribuyera al frio y no a que estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que sea que pudiera suceder a continuación. Dejé las cosas en el suelo, al alcance de mi mano, y comencé a besarlo, primero en el cuello y luego fui bajando despacio, chupando y lamiendo toda la cantidad de piel fría y tersa que se encontraba a mi paso.

Entonces llegué hasta la entrepierna de mi novio y no pude evitar pensar que es el pene más bonito que he visto en mi vida, aunque no es que hubiera visto muchos la verdad mucho menos tocado el de alguien más; humedecí mis labios con la punta de la lengua y entonces le di una lamida a su erección, Draco se estremeció ligeramente lo que me dio una extraña sensación de poder y satisfacción. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero engullí el miembro de mi novio como si se tratara de una paleta chupando la punta mientras ejerzo un poco de fuerza, cuando el pre-seminal tocó mi lengua sentí su sabor ligeramente amargo como el café que a mi novio le gustaba tanto, Draco levantó las caderas y tomó mi cabello entre sus dedos. Intenté meter todo en mi boca, pero la sensación de arcadas me invadió de pronto.

—Con calma —murmuró el rubio.

—De acuerdo.

Lo intenté una vez más pero el resultado es el mismo, por lo que comencé a frustrarme un poco.

—Mejoraras con la práctica —prometió el rubio tirando de mí para compartir un beso.

Lo sentí mover su mano hasta el suelo, destapó el lubricante y de inmediato el olor a piña invadió mis fosas nasales, vertió un poco en su mano y la llevó hasta mi entrepierna, sentí cómo mi miembro pulsaba en su mano, lo que me provocó un escalofrío lleno de excitación.

—Acércate más —pidió y yo obedecí al instante.

Entonces nos tomó a ambos con su mano y comenzó a masturbarnos, el placer logró nublarme el juicio por lo que solté quedos gimoteos entrecortados, Draco empujó mi cabeza con su mano libre exigiéndome un beso, que resultó desordenado y bastante húmedo, ambos gemíamos en la boca del otro cuando una caricia fue dada con la precisión necesaria, no quería terminar nunca y, sin embargo, me sentía tan cerca de hacerlo.

—Draco, me voy a…

—Yo también…

Aceleró la velocidad de su mano, ambos nos movimos en sincronía aumentando el contacto, él se corrió primero y yo le seguí pocos segundos después.

Luego de descansar un momento, estaba listo para una segunda ronda, pero entonces el estómago me rugió con fuerza, ya que de los nervios ni siquiera había desayunado. Y en ese momento mi cuerpo reclamaba por la falta de comida

—Lo siento —dije avergonzado.

Draco se echó a reír sonoramente ante mi cara totalmente roja.

—Deberíamos comer, pero antes tomemos una ducha.

—¿Juntos?

—Naturalmente.

Nos pusimos debajo del chorro de agua y nos tallamos el uno al otro con delicadeza, parecía que el gusto de Draco por la piña no se limitaba solo al lubricante, pues su champú también olía a esa fruta. Luego de ducharnos, nos preparamos un par de emparedados y almorzamos de buen humor, mientras charlábamos de cosas sin importancia. Sentí que podía quedarme así por el resto de mi vida y no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Había pasado una tarde maravillosa con Draco y no podía irme sin antes despedirme con un ardiente beso que prometía más sesiones como la que acabábamos de tener. Me concentré en el sabor de su lengua con un leve toque a piña, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me jalaba por la capucha de mi sudadera y, antes de poder reaccionar, un feroz puño se estrelló contra mi mandíbula haciéndome ver estrellas, el dolor atravesó mi cuerpo con una sacudida dejándome en shock por unos segundos en los que no supe cómo reaccionar ni lo que estaba sucediendo; gemí por lo bajo, mientras rápidamente levanté las manos para evitar un segundo golpe si es que se presentaba.

—¡Lucius! ¡detente! ¿Qué demonios estás haciéndole al muchacho? —gritó una voz femenina que de inmediato reconocí como la de Narcisa Malfoy.

—Suéltame, mujer, ¿no vez de quién se trata? ¡Es el hijo de los Potter! Besando a nuestro Draco, este descarado.

El miedo me apretó el pecho y lágrimas de angustia comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, quité las manos de mi cara y pude ver a Lucius Malfoy rojo de furia siendo sostenido del brazo por su esposa Narcisa que nos miraba compungida, Draco parecía petrificado y pálido como un fantasma, se podía apreciar el inmenso terror en sus ojos color tormenta, los cuales miraban fijamente a su padre como si no creyera que de verdad fuera él quien estaba frente a nosotros.

—Es mejor que te largues en este mismo instante, Harry Potter, antes de que vuelva a golpearte —amenazó el rubio mayor.

—Llévate a Draco contigo —pidió Narcisa, intentando sonar serena.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Cissy! —prorrumpió Lucius furioso.

—¡Ya! —apremió la mujer, lo que me hizo reaccionar lo suficiente como para moverme de mi lugar.

Temblando como una hoja, obligue a mis piernas a llegar hasta Draco, tomé su mano y lo jalé en una rápida carrera hasta que nos perdimos de vista por la calle principal.


	35. Coca-Cola

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le perteneces a J.K Rowling.

**¡Hola queridos lectores!** Han pasado 84 años desde la última actualización, perdón por eso, estoy trabajando de nuevo y organizándome soy la peor, algo que tengo en común con mi querida Yoe que beteo este capítulo ¡gracias linda! También gracias por su paciencia que esto ya casi acaba y ya tengo la idea para el próximo drarry. Saliditos especiales para cuqui luna y Milenrrama por comentar el cap anterior, mil gracias. Cuídense mucho ¡besos!

**oOoOo**

**Coca-Cola **

El pecho me ardía y sentía la garganta rasposa, cada respiración que daba era como una llamarada de fuego en mis pulmones, además sentía el dolor punzante en la mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo de Lucius Malfoy, seguramente el lugar ya se estaba comenzando a hinchar. No podía pensar, ni hablar, ni siquiera respirar con normalidad, necesitaba calmarme lo antes posible para poder pensar qué debíamos hacer a continuación. Draco soltó mi mano de pronto, separándose levemente de mí; sin embargo, pude escuchar su respiración entrecortada a mi lado, nos habíamos detenido, casi por inercia, en cuanto llegamos a la avenida principal. Dejé mis manos apoyadas en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? —preguntó Draco con la voz rasposa y forzada, mientras respiraba de manera pesada.

—También me gustaría saberlo —repliqué un poco más calmado, pero igual de adolorido.

—¡Se supone que no regresarían hasta la próxima semana! ¡mierda! ¡carajo! ¡puta vida! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Mis padres van a matarme, ¡soy un estúpido!, no debí haberte traído a la casa, yo…

Draco continuó despotricando contra sí mismo, contra su familia y a veces contra mí. Deje que se desahogara, entendía que todo el asunto era delicado, en especial para él.

Minutos más tarde, noté que la voz de mi novio se había desvanecido. Levanté la vista y me encontré con su mirada triste y un tanto afligida; su postura demostraba cansancio y su rostro me decía que estaba dolido por toda la situación; tenía los ojos cristalinos y se mordía el labio inferior en un intento por no echarse a llorar en ese lugar. Me acerqué a él con cautela, no quería que volviera a estallar de ira o que me rechazara, para darle un fuerte abrazo, él me estrecho entre sus brazos con la misma fuerza, y nos quedamos así por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Estoy asustado —admitió Draco con la voz amortiguada en mi pecho.

—Yo también —dije con sinceridad, no sabía lo que pasaría de ahí en más, pero sí sabía que no podíamos quedarnos ahí parados en medio de la calle, por lo que añadí—: sé a dónde ir, vamos.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles de Hogsmeade, uno junto al otro sin mediar palabra, me di cuenta de algunos detalles a los que no le había prestado atención debido al shock inicial, hice una lista mental de esas cosas:

1\. Toda la ira de Lucius Malfoy parecía dirigida hacia mí, no hacía Draco.

2\. Narcisa Malfoy parecía preocupada, pero no sorprendida. Tal vez, ella ya sabía sobre nuestra relación.

3\. Ninguno de los dos parecía realmente molesto porque Draco estuviera besando a un chico.

Podría equivocarme en mis conjeturas, por supuesto, después de todo solo fueron mis impresiones del momento, pero todo eso me parecía tan raro, algo no terminaba de encajar en toda la situación, solo que no podía ver el qué…

—¿Vamos a La Casa de los Gritos? ¿Por qué? —preguntó mi novio cuando llegamos a las afueras del pueblo y comenzamos a divisar la colina sobre la que se encontraba el pub.

—No se me ocurre un mejor lugar —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Desde siempre, Sirius había sido la persona a quien acudía por ayuda, consejos y consuelo, pues, aunque mi relación con mis padres era buena, siempre se necesita de alguien más con quien compartir complicidad. Apenas comenzamos a subir por la colina se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un teclado eléctrico entonando "Welcome to the Black Parade", para cuando llegamos a la puerta trasera del pub, las ultimas notas de la canción de "My Chemical Romance" se habían desvanecido.

Luego de llamar a la puerta, mi padrino abrió y tras saludarnos nos hizo pasar a la planta principal. Pansy se encontraba en el escenario leyendo unas hojas, que supuse eran partituras, cuando nos escuchó entrar alzo la vista, levantó las cejas y corrió a nuestro encuentro.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que hoy tenían una ci… —La voz de la morena se desvaneció al ver nuestros rostros, me pregunté qué clase de cara teníamos en ese momento, seguramente unas no muy agradables, visto y considerando el malestar que reflejaba la de Draco, y el horrible golpe en la mía. —¿Qué te paso en la mejilla Harry? —preguntó entonces al verme.

—Iré por hielo —dijo Sirius.

Mi padrino fue tras la barra del bar donde tenía los refrigeradores y puso un poco de hielo sobre una tela. Nosotros nos encaminamos hacia los sofás, donde caímos con pesadez. Sirius me pasó el hielo y puso sobre la mesa dos latas de Coca-Cola, Draco de inmediato tomo una y bebió la mitad en cuanto la lata toco sus labios, yo estaba más ansioso por calmar el dolor de mi mejilla por lo que ignore el refresco.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto mi padrino con voz seria.

Les conté todo lo sucedido a ambos, Draco permanecía con la mirada perdida mientras Pansy lo rodeaba con el brazo en señal de apoyo, cuando terminé mi relato, Sirius suspiró y nos miró con comprensión y tristeza.

—Ya me temía que algo así podía pasar —dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—Lily me dijo que hablaría contigo, ¿todavía no lo sabes? —cuestionó extrañado Sirius.

Me mordí el labio recordando la extraña conversación que tuve con mi mamá esa misma mañana, sacudí la cabeza de un lado al otro, negando.

—¿De qué diablos están hablando? —exclamó entonces Draco, volviendo a la realidad.

—De la razón por la que Lucius Malfoy odia tanto a los Potter o debería decir: a los Merodeadores en general —explicó mi padrino.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunté inquieto.

—Es una larga historia…

—Solo dínoslo ya —se impacientó Draco.

Entonces Sirius comenzó a relatarnos lo sucedido.

Lo primero que recuerda mi padrino sobre el incidente, es el insistente ruido del teléfono que terminó por despertarlo, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Sirius tenía el "ring, ring" del endemoniado aparato metido hasta los tímpanos, según sus propias palabras; con una mala sensación en el cuerpo se levantó de la cama y apresuró a contestar la llamada.

La voz cansada y preocupada de Remus le informó que necesitaba su ayuda con una situación delicada. Sirius se apresuró a vestirse con el auricular contra el rostro y el cable en espiral enredándose de cuando en cuando alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras Remus le relataba a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Incendio, bebida, despecho, niño, hospital… todas las palabras se confundían en su mente como un torbellino, y no fue hasta que llegó a la sala de urgencias, y vio todo lo acontecido, que entendió la gravedad del asunto.

Peter se encontraba en una camilla completamente alcoholizado, siendo tratado por quemaduras de segundo grado en el brazo derecho y la espalda; a su lado, se encontraba un niño rubio de once años que Sirius reconoció inmediatamente como el hijo de Narcisa Malfoy, mientras que una mujer que no reconoció se encontraba al borde de un ataque histérico al lado de la cama del niño; a quien los doctores intentaban apartar de ahí para que los dejara trabajar. Remus, sin embargo, no se veía por ningún lado.

Buscó a su amigo por todas partes hasta que dio con él en la sala de espera donde había también teléfonos públicos, esperó a que terminara la llamada que estaba haciendo en esos momentos y entonces se acercó a él, olía a ropa y cabello quemado, además parecía estar muy cansado, pero nada más grave que eso.

—¿Estás bien, Remus?

—Sí, la peor parte se la llevó Peter —contestó.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?

—Pete y yo salimos a tomar un par de cervezas, charlamos un rato y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos pidiendo whiskey, y, como cada vez que Peter se emborracha, comenzó a hablar de Narcisa y a maldecir a Malfoy.

—¿Es que no va a superarlo nunca? Han pasado quince años —se quejó mi padrino.

—Los primeros amores difícilmente se olvidan —dijo Remus viendo a mi padrino directamente a los ojos, Sirius se estremeció ante su mirada.

—Tienes razón, pero eso no justifica lo que hizo, ¿Qué demonios pretendía lastimando al pequeño de los Malfoy? —se enervó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Fue un accidente.

Los ojos color tormenta de mi padrino estudiaron con atención a Remus, buscando algún indicio que lo señalara como mentiroso, pero no lo encontró. Podía estar seguro de que decía la verdad, se conocían demasiado bien como para ocultarse cosas.

—Quería deshacerse de sus sentimientos, "¡voy a quemarlo todo!" dijo el muy imbécil, y yo estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para que me pareciera una buena idea, pedimos dos botellas de whiskey en la barra, fuimos a su casa, juntamos todo lo relacionado con Narcisa y le prendimos fuego en el patio de la casa. Media botella de whiskey después, él estaba hecho un ovillo en una esquina llorando por los recuerdos perdidos.

» Entonces se le ocurrió otra de sus brillantes ideas: "¡robare los de ella!" exclamó entre lágrimas y mocos, hacia rato que había dejado de beber, pero todavía tenía el alcohol en mi sistema que me susurraba que no pasaba nada si le hacía caso al hombre. Entramos a la mansión Malfoy como dos bandidos y nos escurrimos hasta la bodega, buscamos por todas partes fotografías, recuerdos, cartas, lo que sea; alumbrándonos con un par de encendedores. Las encontramos en una caja y cuando Peter las vio comenzó a sacarlo todo y regarlo por el suelo, se sentó en el piso a beber más whiskey, bañando las cosas con la bebida…

» En un descuido se le cayó el encendedor y todo comenzó a arder.

Remus comenzó a pasarse una mano por el cabello con desesperación.

—No debimos haber ido, el niño apareció ahí de repente, saqué a Peter del fuego como pude y cuando extinguí las llamas de su ropa, entre a la casa para llamar a los bomberos y la ambulancia, fue horrible, todo olía a carne quemada y el niño no dejó de llorar hasta que se desmayó…

Para ese punto del relato, Remus comenzó a llorar, mi padrino intentó consolarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero los problemas apenas habían comenzado para ese punto.


End file.
